Backwards
by Emonaruto97
Summary: What if the Uchiha clan was never destroyed? What if Naruto had a brother named Uzumaki Kyuubi that murdered his whole clan? Well watch as Sasuke crushes over Nartuo! OOC, Sakaura bashing, and Uke fangirl Sasuke! I suck at summeries. Rated M for gore
1. starter

Alex: Well I finally get to make my first story!

Sasuke: Oh great another stupid fan!

Alex: Just for that you'll act like you did when you where small!

Sasuke: NNNNNNOOOOO!

Desclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sakura would be dead by now!

A child sat in the dark bloodied room, he couldn't believe his aniki had killed his whole clan; he still remembered his aniki's word. _"You're weak, you haven't enough hate; when yu get the hatred come for me. Now cling to your pathetic life."_ "I….**kill you!**" the child thought as tears streamed down his scarded cheeks, "**Kyuubi….I'LL DESTROY YOU!**" the child screamed to the heavens._ "Foolish little Naruto."_

**(5 years later)**

"Sasuke it's time for school!" a sweet voice called from the stairs, in the bundle of blankets a moan could be heared "Five mr minutes." The voice grumbled. "Sasuke if you keep this up you'll miss Naruto-kun!" the voice called and as fast as Choji would run for his food Sasuke shot out of bed and ran for the bathroom.

After Sasuke brushed his teeth, put on his clothes, and brushed his hair he looked in the mirror. Sasuke's was a pearly white, his eyes where a deep oxen, he had raven locks; his bangs framed his handsome face while the bask stuck up in a strange fashion (duck's ass). He wore a blue high collar shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, white shorts, and triditonal ninja sandles.

Sasuke ran down the hall and was faced with his smiling mother, stern but loving father, and awesome brother (He's okay when he's not being a bastard!); "Glad to see you're up Sasuke." Fugaku sad in a stern but caring voice "Hai otou-san." Sasuke said as he picked up the bento his mother had made "Sasu-chan wait, I made one for Naruto-kun too." Mikoto chuckled at her son's blushing face.  
Arigato okaa-san!" Sasuke said with a bw as he took the bento from his mother and walked towards the door, "Ja ne otouto-chan." Itachi said; "ja ne aniki." Sasuke grumbled before he ran out the door. He ran down the crowded streets of Konoha, 'I hope I get teamed with Naruto-kun.' Sasuke hoped tightning his hold on the extra bento box.

Alex: Well should I continue?

Naruto: *growl* I only showed up one time! *glare*

Alex: Eep! *hides behind Naru-chan* You'll show up in the next chapter!

Naruto: I better

Naru-chan: Hoped you enjoyed, R&R!

Alex: *glomps Naru-chan* Ja ne minna-san!


	2. Chapter 1

Alex: I'm back!

Naru-chan: Yay Alex-nii-chan's back!

Alex: Hello my cute little Naru-chan! Happy Birthday! *gives Gaara plushy*

Naru-chan: Yay! Arigato! I love you Gaara-kun!

Gaara: *blush*

Alex &Naru-chan: Gaara can you do the disclaimer?

Gaara: Hai. Alex doesn't own Naruto. If she did she would have let me kill that pink haired bitch.

Sasuke walked into the class room, his oxen eyes scanned the class room until he caught sight of sun shine blonde hair. 'Naruto-kun!' Sasuke thought blushing while his inner self was begging for the blonde to take them over a table. Naruto had long hair that he held in a low pony tail, his eyes were crystal blue but were ice cold, his skin was a beautiful tan, and he had adorable whisker like mark on his cheeks. He wore a black form fitting long sleeved shirt, tight black jeans, and traditional ninja sandals.

"O-ohayou N-Naruto-kun." Sasuke stuttered (Hinata moment XD), until he caught site of Naruto's hands they were covered in blood; Naruto-kun! Your hands!" Sasuke gasped as he grabbed Naruto's hands. Naruto didn't say anything just glared at him and snatched his hands back. Suddenly a loud screeching noise could be heard, an ugly girl with pink hair ran in screeching "SASUKE-KUN!" She had long pink hair that stopped at her shoulder blades, she had an unnaturally wide forehead, her eyes were a pretty jade color, and her skin was a creamy pale.

She wore a red dress, tight biker shorts were underneath, and traditional ninja sandals; "Sasuke-kun ohayou!" it… I mean she said Sasuke just ignored her and grabbed Naruto's hands again ignoring the deadly glare and began to wrap bandages around them. "Naruto-baka! Why are you glaring at…" it was cut off by a deathly glare that could freeze hell over three times "Shime nesai. Omae ni souzoushi. Or I'll use your forehead for shuriken practice." Naruto growled as he snatched his hands away from Sasuke, before the pink haired slut could say anything Iruka walked into the class room. His brown hair was tied into a high ponytail, his skin was a darker tan than Naruto's and a scar went across the bridge of his nose, and his eyes were a calm brown. He wore the stander chunin uniform which consists of a green vest, blue shirt, blue slacks, and ninja sandals.

"Ohyou guzaimasu minna-san. I'm here to congratulate you for passing the genin exams! Now this year you will be put into a three man cell, I will call the cell number, squad members, and your jonin leader." Iruka said then he started calling out squads. After he finished with squad 6 he began on squad 7, "Squad 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura" Iruka stopped and sweat dropped when Sakura jumped with joy and Sasuke held his head with sadness "and Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto sweat dropped when Sasuke suddenly jumped up and threw a peace sign at Hinata who glared daggers at him (Wtf?) and Sakura held her head in sadness.

"Your jonin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka finished with a sweat drop when a loud cracking sound could be heard; Naruto suddenly open the window beside him and threw a kunai at a tree, moments later a loud wail could be heard. The classroom door open to reveal a man with silver hair that defined the laws of gravity, his one visible eye that wasn't covered by his hiatai-ate was a calm but sad gray, a mask covered the lower half of his face, and his skin was a creamy pale.

He wore the jonin uniform that was the same as the chunin uniform, "Team 7, come with me." The man said before poofing away.

**(On the roof)**

"Well moshi moshi. How about we start with introduces?" the man said, the dumb pink blob raised its hand "How sensei?" it asked (I'm going to be saying this for a while so get used to it), 'And I thought she was smart.' The three male members thought with sweat drops. "Well your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and plans for the future." The jonin said in a bored tone; "Shouldn't you demonstrate?" the pink thing asked "And I thought you were smart, guess not." The jonin and blonde said at the same time. "Ma ma, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and very few dislikes, my hobbies are of none of your concern, and I have no idea what my plans are." Kakashi finished with an eye smile; 'All we got was his name.' the three genin thought. "Alright pinky first." Kakashi stated bored tone; the said pinky glared "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are…." She looks over at Sasuke and giggles "my hobbies are watching…" she glanced at Sasuke and giggled again, "My future plans are…." It looks at Sasuke and squeals. "And your dislikes?" Kakashi asked "Naruto-baka!" it screeched "Like I care you damn bitch." Naruto snorted. 'So I have a fan girl. Just fucking great.' Kakashi groaned.

"Alright, you in the middle." Kakashi said as he pointed to Sasuke, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are…um…" Sasuke quickly glances at Naruto and blushes "my hobbies are training and sparring with…" Sasuke glances at Naruto again "And my dislikes are pink haired retards and my brother when he's being a bastard!" Sasuke finished with a grin. 'Okay so I have a fan girl, and fan boy.' "Alright, and lastly Naru-chan." Kakashi said as he slightly bent backwards to avoid a kunai flying pass his chin.

Naruto growled "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I hate many things and I don't really like anything. I have no hobbies. And what I have is not a dream, it will happen. I want to kill a certain someone." Naruto said the last part darkly. 'So that's a fan girl, fan boy, and an avenger. So…I have a lively group.' Kakashi thought looking sadly, at Naruto.

"Since we know each other I'll tell you what's coming up tomorrow. You will be having a survival test." Kakashi stated "WHAT? We just took a test!" pinky screeched "That was just to see who'd pass. This test is to see if you're worthy of being a genin. Out of the 27 that passed only 12 will pass." Naruto yawned "Well informed aren't you Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked with amusement; "Hn, whatever." Naruto snorted. "Okay, meet me at the training grounds at 6 sharp." Kakashi said as the three genin began to walk away he suddenly said "Oh, and don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke. Ja ne." Kakashi said before poofing away.

Alex: There's chapter one! As you can see I hate Sakura and will be insulting hr every chance I get!

Naruto: Who gives two fucks about that slut?

Rock Lee: I do!

Alex: Lee you do realize that she hates youth right?

Rock Lee: Then….SHE MUST BE DESTROYED! IN THE NAME OF YYYYOOOUUUUTTTTHHHH!

Alex & Naruto: *sweat drop* Baka.

Naru-chan: Ja ne minna-san! R & R!


	3. Chapter 2

Alex: NNNNNeeeeexxxtttt chapter baby!

Naru-chan: Yatta! Let's get this party started!

Dante: *appears* Hey! That's my line!

Naru-chan: Gomen!

Alex: Dante since you're here do the disclaimer!

Dante: God damn it! Alex doesn't own Naruto if she did Sakura would never have been a character!

Naruto walked to the training grounds an onigiri hanging from his mouth. As soon as he was a good 2 feet from the meeting spot he could already hear the pink blobs voice, 'It's too early to be dealing with this bitch.' Naruto groaned.

The banshee turned its head and glared when it saw the onigiri hanging out of the blonde's mouth. "NARUTO-BAKA! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE EATING!" the bitch screamed; Naruto did the only thing that he had the energy to do. He flipped her off and walked towards a tree and sat down. "O-ohayou Naruto-k-kun!" a voice said Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing next to him. "Did you eat breakfast?" Naruto asked, "Ano…iie." Sasuke stuttered until an onigiri was shoved into his mouth; "You'll need it. Out of the two of you, you'll actually be helpful." Naruto muttered.

***Poof***

"Ohayou minna-san!" came the cheeky replay from the silver haired ninja, "Why were you late sensei?" Sasuke asked "Well you see a young woman asked me to help her save from a mummy and I simply couldn't refuse." Kakashi said.

"…"

"Any way let's begin your test" Kakashi stated as he pulled out two bells, "all you have to do is steal these bells from me." He said. "But sensei there're only two bells and three of us." The pink haired (….Damn I can't think of an insult!) girl said, Kakashi just sighed "Hai Sakura, the reason to this is to see who can get these bells. Now if you don't come at me ready to kill you won't survive when enemy attacks- Naruto you can't actually kill me. This is just a test!" Kakashi said quickly when he noticed the crazed look in the blonde's eyes.

Naruto just growled and look away. "Anyway, you have till noon" Kakashi said as he set a timer on top of one of the posts "also whoever fails to get a bell will be tied to the posts and won't be getting lunch. And if you fail" (lightning and eerie music in the back round) (Naruto, Sasuke, Slut: Wtf?) "You'll be sent back to the academy!" Kakashi said as the music got louder.

Naruto finally got ticked off and threw a kunai at the radio behind them and glared at Kakashi, who in turn sweat drop; "Ano…hajime!" Kakashi said as the three genin scattered and fled to the trees.

**(Weakest goes first: Slut you're up!)**

Sakura ran through the woods 'Sasuke-kun where are you? No! He can't hurt my Sasuke-kun!' she thought in her messed up mind. She suddenly slid and stopped behind a bush, she saw Kakashi standing just a few feet away; "Thank god he didn't see me." Sakura whispered to herself (Mental much). "Sakura, behind you." A voice whispered from behind her, she turned to see Kakashi "GGGGYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed and fainted. "Well that was easy." Kakashi said and walked away with a spring in his step.

**(Second strongest: Sasuke-chan you're up!)**

Sasuke heard a scream from across the woods 'Was that Sakura?' he thought before shrugging and continuing on his task at hand: Finding Naruto. 

Sasuke walked a little farther until he heard a twig snap, he turned to see Naruto walking into the clearing. "N-Naruto-kun?" Sasuke said, Naruto looked towards him and grabbed Sasuke's wrists. "Sasuke, there's something I need to tell you…I…I love you!" Naruto said and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen and he blushed furiously 'He's kissing me! Naruto-kun's kissing me! I-I-I t-think I'm going to faint!' and with that thought the raven fainted (Another Hinata moment! XD). Naruto sat Sasuke down and poofed away.

'Well, that was funny! Yaoi, yes!' Kakashi sung in his head. (…Don't ask)

**(And finally the strongest: Naruto go dattebayo!)**

Naruto walked into the clearing and sighed "Kakashi, come out." Naruto said as he turned to see Kakashi jump down from a tree. "So, you're ready to fight? Alright." Kakashi said before he charged towards the blonde.

Kakashi threw a punch which was blocked and countered by a quick spin kick, Kakashi backed away and pulled out a few kunais and threw them at the blonde. Naruto pulled out a kunai and deflected each kunai before he threw the one in his hand; Kakashi dodged the kunai but didn't see as Naruto kicked up each fallen kunai and use his foot to launch them at the scarecrow.

A few snagged his shirt sleeve but none touched his skin, "Naruto-kun do you know what made Kyuubi so special?" Kakashi asked noticing as Naruto tensed up and glared at Kakashi "He was able to injure me. Let's see if you are the same." Naruto just ran forward and let out a barrage of punches.

Kakashi caught his fist, Naruto jumped up and brought down his foot which was also caught; suddenly Naruto leaned back far enough so his fingers toughed the bells. Kakashi's eyes widened but he threw Naruto away just before the blonde could snatch the bells away. Naruto landed gracefully on his feet and began to do hand signs that only the trained eyes could see "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Naruto shouted, a giant fire ball came from his lips and flew at Kakashi.

'No genin should be able to use fire style techniques!' Kakashi thought shocked as the fire ball engulfed him, seconds later a scorched crater that was all that was left 'Where is he?' Naruto thought. 'Above, left? Behind, right? Only one place left.' Naruto thought before he pulled his fist back and punched the ground.

The ground starts to crack until it crumbled and giant pieces of the ground shot up, and right between two places Kakashi could be seen with wide eyes and sweating 'I see he got his mother's strength.' Kakashi thought fear running through him; "Peek-a-boo Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said in a cold voice. But before Naruto could make his next move a loud explosion went off, "What the hell?" Naruto and Kakashi yell.

Alex: Ha ha ha! Cliff hanger!

Naruto: Well this wasn't so bad but where the fuck did that kiss come from?

Alex: Uh…nowhere! *runs to room and puts sealing spells on door*

Naruto: *kicking and pounding on door* ALEX YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASS HOLE! OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR SO I CAN FUCKING RIP YOU LUNGS OUT, STRANGLE YOU WITH THEM, CUT UP YOUR BODY, FEED THEM TO POOR PEOPLE, KILL THEM, SEND THEM TO AFRICA, KILL THEM, RESERECT YOU, AND DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!

Naru-chan: *sweat drop* Uh…R & R. Hoped you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 3

Alex: *Yawn* Here's chapter 3.

Naruto: Why the hell are you so tired?

Alex: I'm sleep deprived! Shikamaru! Say the disclaimer! It's too troublesome!

Shikamaru: 'That's what I should be saying.' Anyway, Alex doesn't own Naruto. *Dodges kunai knives* But she does own the ability to think Naruto! *Dodges fire ball* What a drag!

Naruto and Kakashi ran towards the explosion, when they got into the clearing a girl around the age of 11 stood giggling to herself, she had long blue hair held up in two pig tails, her eyes were a crimson red, and her skin was creamy pale. She wore a knee length red sun dress, with a black jacket over top and traditional ninja sandals.

Kakashi notices her hiatai-ate around her neck 'She's from the rock village? But it's been crossed out? She's a nukenin at this age?' Kakashi thought, before he could say anything he heard a twig snap. He turned around to see Sasuke and the pink slut walk into the clearing, "Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?" Sasuke asked when his eyes landed on the giggling girl; "I'm….not sure." Kakashi said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the girl who stopped giggling and looked at Naruto before smiling, "Miku! Miku! Miku knows Kyuu; if Miku knows Kyuu" suddenly she disappeared "then Kyuu must want you, Naru." Miku said now standing behind Naruto. 'What the- did she say Kyuu? As in Kyuubi?' Naruto suddenly but the blue haired girl wasn't there "Miku found Naru! Miku found Naru!" a voice singed.

'Wait I remember something about someone singing like that.'

"_Who are you?" a small blonde asked, "Hehe! My name's Miku! Miku likes you! Who are you?" the small blue haired girl asked "I'm Naruto." The blonde said. Miku smiled "Miku and Naru!" the girl singed until she suddenly tensed up, "Miku senses danger." The little girl snarled. A group of villagers came around the corner with weapons in their hands "There it is!" one old man snarled pointing to Miku. "Miku don't like. Miku don't like you! Miku wants old man to go BOOM!" Miku screamed and just as she said the man's back exploded. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, Miku smiled and chuckled "Miku wants all bad people to go boom." Miku whispered before she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him away; the night air was full of explosions and screams of pain._

Naruto tensed up and looked around, "Miku missed Naru! Miku missed Naru! Miku wants to hurt Naru!" Miku singed her voice carrying with the wind "Naru is bad! He made Kyuu sad! Naru gets poked and poked with needles!" Miku giggled. Naruto tensed even more and rolled to the left, Kakashi gasped when he saw the needles lodged into the ground; "Miku wants Naru to burn!" Miku singed.

Naruto crouched down to the ground just in time to dodge a fire ball from the right, he uses his hands to get into a push up position and jumps when a fire ball comes from the front. 'I got to keep her from singing!' "Miku doesn't like this! Miku won't fight this! Miku will just have to hurt raven!" Miku singed; 'SHIT!' Naruto screamed before running towards Sasuke. "Raven go BOOM!" Miku singed Naruto pushed Sasuke out of the way but he suddenly felt a burning pain at his right temple, blood flew from the side of his head "FUCK!" Naruto cursed as he fell to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Sasuke yelled he was about to run to the injured blonde until he saw Naruto's eyes, his right eyes had blood running all around it but Sasuke could see the glare; it scared him. "Miku got Naru! Miku got Naru! But Miku wanted Raven! Naru must pay!" Miku snarled; Naruto gritted his teeth but stood anyway, "Miku…is….that….all you got?" Naruto yelled until he felt someone's chakra spike.

The blonde looked up but he wished he hadn't cause he could see Miku's pink strawberry printed panties 'Move you baka!' Naruto scolded himself a he moved just in time to avoid Miku's heal crashing into the top of his head, when Miku's foot hit the ground a fairly big crater was made 'Aw shit!' Naruto cursed.

"Sasuke! Help me out!" Naruto shouted, "H-hai!" Sasuke said as he copied Naruto's hand signs "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" the two teens yelled; two giant fire balls were fired at the blue haired girl "Suiton: Mizu Ryuu!" the girl shouted as two water dragons went at the fire balls, the four attacks met head on and canceled each other out. Naruto and Miku growled and ran forward, both cocked their fist back; "Fushichou shoken!" they yelled as fire gathered around their fists.

Fists jerked forward, Miku got hit right in the gut while Naruto got hit in the jaw; the two ninjas flew backwards. Naruto landed on his feet and kidded to a halt while Miku flipped backwards and landed on her knees. "Miku says we end this!" Miku snarled as she held her bleeding stomach, Naruto just stood ignoring the blood dripping down the side of his neck; Naruto ran forward at breakneck speed Miku to injured to move got kicked in the side of the head.

Before the girl could fly away Naruto grabbed her arms and bent them to her back, he smirked at her attempts to break free until he pulled out a kunai "Naru says Miku should lose her arms!" Naruto laughed a insane look in his eyes as he stabbed the Kunai right into the girl's shoulder and pushed deeper until he heard a sickening snap, Miku screamed in agony; Naruto did the same with her other arm. "Say bye bye to your arms!" Naruto growled as he grabbed hold of the limp arms and pulled with unseen strength, the rest of team 7 watched in horror as Miku's arms were ripped from her body.

Blood splattered everywhere and Miku slumped forward, Sasuke looked at Naruto but he noticed something strange about Naruto's eyes; they weren't the icy blue anymore but yellow. Naruto picked up Miku by her hair and sneered at her "Any last words bitch?" Naruto snarled "H-hai…Miku….w-want Naru….to…know…that…K-Kyuu is c-coming for you. N-Naru is j-just…like…Kyuu." Miku finished with a bloody smile Naruto bristled and used the bloody kunai to slit the blue with spots of red hair girl's throat.

Naruto suddenly fell backwards as Miku fell to the ground with a thump; Sasuke ran to Naruto and helped him up "Naruto-kun, daijyobu desu ka?" Sasuke asked fear and worry in his voice from the right of his crush bleeding. "D-Daijobu." Naruto groaned, "Naruto-kun, I'm glad you're alright." Sasuke and Kakashi said happily; "Now I'm sad to say you failed…" Kakashi was stopped by Naruto lifting his hand "Iie sensei." Naruto said with a smirk.

Naruto opened his hand and there were two slightly blood covered bells, Kakashi's eyes along with Sasuke's and Sakura's (Too tired to insult the bitch…oh wait never mind) "H-how did you get those?" Kakashi asked a little pale "I got them while you threw ne away when I first touched the bells." Naruto said. "W-well…you all…pass." Kakashi stuttered as the three genin yelled like a banshee, jumped up and down, or smirked.

Naruto: Hey the chapter's done!

Sasuke: Yeah, she finished it! Good job Alex!

Alex: Zzzzz

Naruto & Sasuke: *sweat drop*

Naru-chan: R & R minna-san! *blows kiss to readers*


	5. Chapter 4

Alex: Ch-ch-ch-chapter 4!

Hinata: A-Are you okay, Al-Alex-kun?

Alex: Yeah, but those bastards at school made us run in the fucking rain! I'm catching a fucking cold!

Hinata: W-well I'll do the disclaimer! Alex doesn't own Naruto, if she did…THAT PINK BITCH WOULD NEVER HAD BEEN ABLE TO TOUCH MY NARUTO-KUN!

"This is scarecrow; I'm in position, over." Said a giggling voice from behind a bolder, "This is fire boy, I'm in position, over." Said a quiet voice from behind a tree; "This is…pink bitch, I'm in position, and I hate you Naruto, over." A voice growled from under a bush; "This is fox boy, target is sighted. Pink bitch it's 40 degrees due west. Don't screw this up you damn whore." A calm voice from a tree branch.

"Go! Capture target Tora!" the giggling voce said Sakura shot forward and grabbed the fat creature. "Target captured." Naruto said calmly as he and Sasuke walked up to the slut who was getting scratched on her wide forehead and face by the scared cat, "Yep! Bow on right ear! This is Tora!" Sasuke chimed happily; "Good work team." Kakashi said as he started to walk away reading is little orange book.

**At the Hokage tower**

"Ah, team 7. I see you've captured Tora." Hiruzen Sarutobi said calmly, his skin was tan, his eyes were a calm gray, and his hair was gray from age. An overweight woman wearing too much makeup ran up to Sakura and pushed her to the floor as she grabbed the struggling cat and squeezed it making it hiss and meow in despair. 'Tighter, tighter. Just a bit tighter!' Naruto thought hoping the woman killed the damn thing. "Hokage-sama can we please get a better mission?" Sasuke whined; "I'll have to agree hokage-sama, I don't think Naruto will hold back to strangle a little child, stab an old woman, kill Sakura (Yes kill the bitch!), or kill the cat." Kakashi said hoping the old man understood what he meant.

Hiruzen sighed but nodded, "Alright you'll be given a C rank mission. You have to protect the bridge builder from the Mist village, his name is Tazuna." Hiruzen said just as the door opened. A tan old man walked in with a bottle of booze in hand. "So these kids are going to protect me? Pinky looks too weak to even pick up my grandson." Tazuna said with a slur, "Tazuna-san I assure you even if Sakura is weak Naruto and Sasuke will protect you." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Tazuna looked at Naruto then to Sasuke, "I believe you." Tazuna said, "Alright, pack your bags and meet back at the village gate in one hour! And Sakura no makeup, curlers, or any of that useless crap." Kakashi said with an eye smile as Sakura's face lost color.

**One hour later *two for Kakashi***

"Is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked "Hai." the three genin answered, "Wow I've never been outside of the village before! What a-about y-you Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked as he turned all his attention to the blonde; "No." Naruto said 'Yes you have Naruto-kun. I've seen you leave on A ranked missions at the age of five.' Kakashi thought, when they were a good distance away from the village Naruto and Kakashi noticed a water puddle on the side of the road.

'It hasn't rained in weeks.' Naruto and Kakashi thought, Naruto walked a little closer to Sasuke and just when Sasuke walked pasted the puddle two men burst out of the puddle; Naruto grabbed Sasuke bridle style and jumped back. "N-Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked as they watched a chain shoot out of the claw like clamps on the hands of the two men wrapped around Kakashi and ripped him to shreds; Sakura screamed when she saw Kakashi's right hand land right on her foot.

Naruto put Sasuke down and did a couple of hand signs "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he yelled as a clone stood next to Sasuke and three stood around Sakura and Tazuna "Razor chains? I expected nothing less from the Oni brothers." Naruto said with a smirk before disappearing and kicking the one with the long hair against a tree knocking him unconscious, the other man growled and rushed at the blonde teen. "SHINE GAKI!" the man screamed until he noticed something strange, he looked down to see his own razor chain wrapped around him from the neck down; "Look here. You seem tangled up!" Naruto said with a crazed look in his now yellow eyes as he pulled the chain tighter.

"Iie! Iie! Onegai! Onegai, spare me!" the man begged tears in his eyes, "Aw, you killed many people and listened to them beg for life," Naruto pulled tighter watching as the man's faced loose color "Now you know how they feel! Shine baka!" Naruto shouted as he yanked the chains and watched as the man's body was cut to shreds, the blood flew through the air some landing on his hands and face; "Kakashi, come out." Naruto said before he fell backwards and was caught by Sasuke who smiled and wiped away the blood.

Kakashi tied up the other man who had woken up to see his brother slaughtered and was shaking, "Do you want to talk or do you want him to handle you?" Kakashi asked as he pointed to the blonde, "W-we were sent by Gato! He wants us to kill the bridge builder so he can keep that village under his control! Onegai! Don't let that akuma near me!" the man begged until Kakashi knocked him out; "Well team should we continue this mission cause this mission went from C ranked mission to A ranked mission; so should we continue?" Kakashi asked.

"We continue." Naruto said as he looked over to Sasuke "We continue!" Sasuke chirped happily standing a little closer to the blonde "We should st…"the pink rat was stopped by Naruto and Sasuke giving her twin death glares "We continue." The two teens said togeter. "Alright! Let's go!" Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Arigato minna-san." Tazuna thanked them.

After a couple of minutes of walking Sakura being the dumb bitch that she was (What? It's true!) she threw a kunai towards a bush, when she walked closer she found a rabbit foaming from the mouth "Nice going you dumb slut." Naruto groaned 'White fur? It's the middle of spring so that must mean!' Naruto turned quick "Everyone down now!" Naruto yelled as he kicked Sakura in the ass making her go face first into the tree, Kakashi grabbed Tazuna and went to the ground and Naruto grabbed Sasuke and fell to the ground.

Suddenly a large sword flew over head and lodged itself into a tree, a tall tan man stood on top of the blade; he had cold brown eyes, and no eye brows. He wore no shirt, camouflage arm warmers, striped gray pants, and traditional ninja sandals. "Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi and Naruto said; "Sharingan Kakashi, and akuma hirameki." Zabuza said "So nice to meet you both in person." Zabuza looked at the other two genins "So Kakashi you're watching these brats? The pink one looks pathetic." Zabuza scoffed 'You have no idea how right you are.' The three male members though; even Tazuna sighed and thought the same thing. (Wow she's even got the fucking bridge builder calling her weak!)

"I'm only gonna say this once." Zabuza said as he grabbed his sword out the tree and pointed it towards Tazuna, "Hand over gramps." The mist ninja ordered "Over my dead body you eyebrow less freak!" Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance; "Tsk, fine you gaki!" Zabuza yelled as he rushed towards the blonde.

Naruto turned slightly when Zabuza brought the blade down and kicked the man in the chest. Zabuza grunted but kept his ground until he was kicked in the back by Kakashi "Don't ever take your eyes off an opponent. Naruto fall back; protect Sasuke and Tazuna (Funny how he forgot about the pink bitch isn't it?) Naruto growled but flipped backwards until he landed in front of Sasuke. "Now Zabuza you have only me to worry about." Kakashi said as he rushed forward and let out a barrage of punches and kicks, when the two ninjas got on to the water Zabuza smirked "Right into my trap Kakashi." Zabuza said before he melted away 'Shit water clone!' Kakashi thought.

Before he could jump off the water Zabuza appeared behind him and a few hand signs, "Water style: Water prison jutsu!" Zabuza shouted as he thrust his hand out and water suddenly formed around Kakashi. "KAKASHI-SENSIE!" the three genin yelled.

Alex: Achoo! Well there's chapter 4.

Naru-chan: Are you going to be okay?

Alex: Hai, Naru-chan!

Sasuke: I hope so!

Alex, Sasuke, & Naru-chan: R & R minna-san!


	6. Chapter 5

Alex: Well here comes the next chapter!

Naru-chan: Aren't you going to start a new story?

Alex: *sweat drop* Naru-chan, you just told my secret.

Naru-chan: GOMEN!

Alex: It's okay. Anyway I don't own Naruto. *Emo corner* If I did….SAKURA WOULD HAVE DIED A PAINFUL DEATH! *crazy laughter*

Kakashi watched as his student faces turned into the look of pure horror, 'Kuso! I'm supposed to be protecting them! And here I am trapped! Kuso!' Kakashi cursed; "Take Tazuna and run!" Kakashi ordered. "Iie!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled as they ran towards the water, "IIE! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Kakashi yelled; Zabuza did a few hand signs "Suiton: Mizu kage bunshin no jutsu!" Zabuza yelled as a clone of him came from the water and shot forward.

Sasuke cried out as he was kicked in the chest and flew back towards the pink whore and the bridge builder, Naruto wasn't so lucky. Zabuza's clone punched him in the stomach before the blonde could fly away the clone took out his clone and cut the blonde from the shoulder down. Naruto grunted in pain but landed on his feet, "Naruto-kun!" Sasuke screamed as the blonde was kicked in the stomach; Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Naruto cough up blood.

Naruto growled and glared at the clone in front of him, "What's wrong akuma hirameki? Is that the best you got, Kyuubi would have done better. The clone said with a smirk as the blonde suddenly froze; Naruto looked up at the clone. The clone's smirk turned into a full out grin "That's right! Show me your hate!" the clone shouted as he brought his sword down.

The sword was abruptly stopped; the clone looked down to see Naruto's head bowed and his hand was held out stopping the blade. Naruto slowly looked up, Sasuke and Kakashi gasped when they saw Naruto's now cold dark blue eyes, "Zabuza….shine. SHINE!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as his free hand went right into the man's chest making him turn into water. Naruto did a couple of hand signs, "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as a hug fire ball flew towards Zabuza; Zabuza was about to move until he saw Sasuke blow mini fire balls at him 'Kuso!' Zabuza cursed as he took his hand away from the water prison and jumped away.

Naruto shot forward but stopped when he felt the cut by his shoulder suddenly bleed furiously, Naruto fell backwards but he didn't hit the ground. The blonde looked up to see Sasuke's worried face before he looked away. Sasuke looked up from the blonde to see Kakashi copying Zabuza's every hand sign, "Suiton: Mizu Ryuu no jutsu!" Kakashi shouted as a dragon made of water shot at Zabuza sending the man against a tree.

"Any last words?" Kakashi asked as he walked forward ready to deliver the killing blow, but before he could strep any closer a few senbons shot past him and imbedded themselves into Zabuza's neck; a masked figure appeared in front of Zabuza's limp body and picked it up. "Thank you." Was all the figure said before disappearing, 'Aren't anbu ninja supposed to dismember the body on scene?' Naruto thought as he was carried towards his grounded sensei.

Sasuke blushed at the closeness of his crush leaning on him. "Sensei, daijyobu desu ka?" Sasuke asked timidly (Another Hinata moment! XD), "Daijobu." Kakashi answered, "You can't move can you?" Naruto dead panned "Nope!" Kakashi answered with an eye smile causing the two teens and Tazuna to face fault; while the pink bitch just…where the fuck is it? *spots whore* Oh she fainted, useless bitch.

After getting up Tazuna faced the remaining members of team 7 he smiled, "C'mon you can stay at my house." Tazuna said as he led the way. Naruto grabbed Kakashi's leg and dragged him along while Sasuke used a kunai and wire to drag the pink freak along.

**(At Tazuna's house)**

"Tsunami! Tadaima!" Tazuna called, a woman with long black hair walked into the room "Okaeri otou-san!" Tsunami said; "Inari! Inari come down and greet our guess!" Tsunami called. A boy with a white and green hat walked into the room, he looked at team 7 then just walked out the room; "Gomen." Tsunami apologized, "Ma ma, it's quite alright." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Alright! You guys get some sleep!" Kakashi ordered clapping his hands earning him a kick to the head from Naruto.

**(Next day)**

Naruto walked down the hall with a half awake half asleep Sasuke clinging to his shirt sleeve, "Ohayou Naruto-san, Sasuke-san!" Tsunami said sweetly. Before the blonde could say anything back the pink pig walked into the room and spotted Sasuke and Naruto "NARUTO-BAKA WHY ARE YOU HOLDING SASUKE-KUN?" it screeched, Naruto not in the mood for shit just said three simple words "Iku ni jigoku." The blonde growled as he walked to the table and began to sit until he felt a tug on his sleeve. The blonde gently took Sasuke's hand off his sleeve and sat the Raven down.

**(Training!)**

"Okay today we're going to climb trees-Sakura before you even say anything let me finish." Kakashi sighed as the pig skunk shut its mouth. "Listen up you three, this won't be any ordinary tree climbing. You're not allowed to use your hands." Kakashi said as he walked towards a random tree.

"You must focus all of the energy of your chakra toward the soles of your feet and use that to cling to the trunk." Kakashi said as he scaled up the side of the tree before he hung from the branch with his feet. "Now, hajime!" Kakashi said calmly as the three genin focused their chakra then shot forward.

Once Sasuke's foot touched the trunk he easily ran up the tree and made it to the 6th branch. Naruto's foot touched the trunk of the tree and he too easily scaled up the tree and he made it to the 9th branch. Once Sakura's foot touched the trunk she made it at least a few inches up the tree before she fell and landed on the back of her head.

"That was pathetic!" Sasuke exclaimed as he looked at Naruto who just shook his head and muttered a low "Weak useless bitch." Kakashi sighed 'The record said that she had excellent chakra control. Yet here she is falling out a damn tree. Papers you lied to me! Why would lie to mmmmmeeee!' Kakashi shouted in his mind. "Okay let…" Kakashi was cut off by Sakura falling once more "We're leaving." The silver haired jonin stated.

**(Next day)**

"Ano…what's wrong with Sakura-san?" Tsunami asked "She failed a simple chakra control exercise." Was all the two male genin said calmly sipping their tea, causing Tsunami to sweat drop, "Ma ma, today Sakura will train on the tree exercise while Sasuke and Naruto do kunai balancing." Kakashi said; "What's kunai balancing?" Sasuke asked making Kakashi to smirk under his mask.

**(Three minutes later)**

"Why did I ask?" Sasuke whined as he balanced himself up with his pointer finger to the blunt end of the kunai, his shirt ad long been gone and sweat trailed down his back and face. He looked over to his crush only to blush.

Naruto's shirt was off showing his toned chest and abs, his hair wasn't in a low pony tail and flowed over his shoulders, sweat trailed down his back and face, and his face was of pure concentration. "He looks hot doesn't he?" a voice asked; "Hai." Sasuke answered with a dreamy face. "You want him to put his body up against yours?" the voice asked again, "Hai." Sasuke answered not even noticing that the voice sounded familiar; "You want him to shove up against a tree and kiss senseless?" the voice asked "Hai!" Sasuke almost yelled.

"That's nice to know Sasuke." The voice said, "Wait…KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sasuke yelped before he fell and landed on his back right in front of Naruto sprawled on the ground. "Hey be qui…" Naruto open his eyes to see Sasuke sprawled out on the ground, he could see Sasuke's strawberry printed boxers since the raven's shorts rode up; "Good job Naruto!" Kakashi shouted from behind the blonde and hit his back causing him to fly forward.

Naruto landed on something soft and warm, he heard a distinct "EEeeeeepppp! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun your head!" he looked up to see Sasuke's blushing face; he looked down to see his face was in Sasuke's…um….crotch. Naruto shot up and landed on his back then got on his hands and knees bowing furiously "GOEMN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!" Naruto shouted every time he bowed. "Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! NARUTO-KUN!" Sasuke shouted, Naruto stopped and looked up into Sasuke's smiling face "its okay. I know it was Kakashi-sensei's fault!" Sasuke chirped before sending a glare at a whistling Kakashi.

Alex: Weird ending I know. Any anyway please R & R!

Dictionary

Kuso: Damn

Gomen: Sorry

Ohayo: Good morning

Shine: Die

Akuma Hirameki: Demon flash

Suiton: Mizu kage bunshin no jutsu: Water style: Water clone technique

Suiton: Mizu Ryuu no jutsu: Water style: Water Dragon

Iie: No

Hai: Yes

Tadaima: I'm back

Okaeri: Welcome home

Iku ni jigoku: Go to hell

Daijyobu desu ka: Are you alright

Daijobu: I'm fine

Ano: Um

Hajime: Begin

Otou-san: Father

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu: Fire style: Fire ball technique


	7. Bonus Chapter

Alex: Happy Halloween! This is Naruto Halloween special!

Naruto: What about the story?

Alex: This happens a couple of days before the big fight!

Naru-chan: Alex doesn't own Naruto or the song used in this chapter! But she does own Naruto plushies!

Naruto woke up from a soft knock on his door; he got up and sluggishly walked towards the door. "Who is it?" Naruto asked "It's Tsunami, breakfast is ready!" Tsunami said cheerfully; a little TOO cheerfully for Naruto's liking.

Naruto sighed and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, "Naruto-kun! Ohayou!" Sasuke said cheerfully 'Why the hell is everyone so fucking cheerful?' Naruto thought. He looked around the kitchen, Kakashi was smiling or so he thought cause all he could tell by was the U shape of his eye, Tazuna was laughing cheerfully, Inari was smiling slightly, Sasuke and Tsunami were humming happily, and Sakura was smiling even though she was still sitting like a two bit slut.

Naruto toke his place at the table and started to drink some orange as Kakashi started talking, "Ma ma, as I told you all before today is Halloween so no training today. But I also told you that we were going to celebrate Naruto's birth day even though it already passed." Kakashi finished with an eye smile. Naruto's eyes went wide and he spit his juice right into Sakura's face "WHAT?" Naruto said angrily, "We're celebrating, so you WILL dress up!" Kakashi said as he pointed to an enraged Naruto.

"Listen, I don't celebrate my birthday. So you can just get that idea out of your head! I never celebrate ANY holiday!" Naruto said, "Not even Christmas?" Kakashi asked "Iie!" Naruto said but did a double take when he saw everyone pull out a little notepad (EVEN THE PINK BITCH?) and started writing. "I'll get the food started." Tsunami said walking into the kitchen, "I'll get decorations!" Tazuna and Inari said walking out the door, "I got costumes!" Kakashi, Sasuke, and the pink bitch said as Kakashi slung Naruto over his shoulder; Naruto could only say three words "WHAT THE FUCK?"

**(Costume no jutsu)**

Kakashi led teams 7 towards a clearing...err…minus Naruto who was carried, "Alright! I want you two to think of a costume you'd like to wear, and I will perform a jutsu so it'll show." Kakashi said happily, and then turned to the tied and bound blonde "Then we'll pick one for birthday boy!" Kakashi said earning him a few muffled curses from the angry blonde.

Sasuke and the pink whore closed their eyes and Kakashi did a few hand signs (stupid jutsu coming so get ready) "Costume no jutsu!" a loud bang went off and smoke surrounded Sasuke and the whore. Once the smoke cleared the whore could be seen wearing a tight red top that hugged her flat chest, a skimpy skirt that stopped at mid thigh, and black high heal boots. 'SHE LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING WHORE EVEN MORE THAN SHE DID A FEW MINUTES AGO!' Naruto shouted in his mind.

Naruto looked over towards Sasuke and nearly had a nose bleed, Sasuke wore a tight leather shirt, tight leather pants, cat ears, cat tail, and collar with the Uzumaki sign on it; 'Okay…he…looks-DON'T SAY IT! DON'T SAY IT! NARUTO UZUMAKI IS NOT GAY!' Naruto scolded himself not noticing the three other people smiling evilly.

Naruto turned to see his sensei and teammates with evil glint in their eyes, 'Well this can't be good.' Naruto thought as he jumped up and ran for dear life (Kakashi didn't tie his legs?). Suddenly all Naruto saw was white, once the whiteness went away he looked down to see his shirt replaced with a long black loose shirt, long black pants, socks with sandals, and a huge blade on his back. Luckily the restraints were gone so he could easily say "WHY THE FUCK DO I LOOK LIKE ICHIGO KUROSAKI?" somewhere in the Bleach universe Ichigo Kurosaki sneezed "Is someone talking about me?" Ichigo thought.

**(Back at Tazuna's house)**

"Come on everyone! It's time to sing a nice and scary Halloween song!" Tsunami who was dressed as a cat said happily, "Naruto knows a good song or two." Kakashi said as he dodged the huge blade that the blonde wielded; "I'm not singing!" Naruto growled. "I-I'll sing with Naruto-kun." Sasuke said shyly, "Alright go!" everyone said "Don't I have any say in this?" Naruto asked "Nope, now sing!" everyone said ignoring Naruto's angry snarls as he and Sasuke walked to the front of the room. Naruto and Sasuke whispered until Naruto just nodded and Sasuke smiled.

_She had a corps under her bed_

_She had her fun but now he's dead_

_Her mama said come feed desire_

_Her brother said; hey throw her on the fire!_

_This is the house, come on in!_

_This is the house, built on sin!_

_This is the house, no body lives!_

_This is the, you get what you get, yeah!_

_I cut the flesh and make it bleed,_

_Fresh skin I what I need._

_I let it dry out in the woods,_

_All your crying did no good, YEAH!_

_This is the house, come on in!_

_This is the house, built on sin!_

_This is the house, no body lives!_

_This is the house; you get what you get, yeah!_

Everyone watched in amazement as the two teens sanged together beautifully.

_Now your lying on the floor._

_Yeah, you can't take anymore!_

_The devil's laughing in your face!_

_Give me another taste, yeah!_

_This is the house, come on in!_

_This is the house, built on sin!_

_This is the house, no body lives!_

_This is the house; you get what you get, YEAH!_

Naruto and Sasuke finished the last words of the song everyone jumped up and clapped making Sasuke hide behind Naruto, "Naruto I told you, you knew some good songs!" Kakashi said happily before Naruto punched him in the face sending him flying out the living room.

"Teme." Naruto growled before he felt a soft tap on his shoulder, he looked behind him to see a blushing Sasuke "H-her y-you g-go Naruto-k-kun!" Sasuke stuttered as he handed Naruto a black box with orange ribbon on it. Naruto took the box and opened it, inside there were new kunais and shurikens, a book on fire jutsus, and a new black long sleeved shirt. Naruto looked up to see everyone's happy smiles, though he could tell the pink skunk's was forced but she could suck Orochimaru's rough, scaly balls for all he cared; "Arigato minna-san." Naruto said 'Maybe my birthday isn't so bad after all.'

Alex: Well there's the bonus chapter! The song Naruto and Sasuke sung was House of 10000 Corpses by Rob Zombie! I hoped you liked it! I'll start n the next chapter as soon as possible! R&R!

Dictionary:

Ohayou: Good morning

Iie: No

Teme: Bastard

Arigato: Thank you

Minna-san: Everyone


	8. AN

Hello everyone it's me Alex! I'm so sorry to tell you this but I can't write anymore right now! (Cries) My piece of shit of a laptop has stopped working! (Glares at laptop) So I won't be able to write until after Christmas when I get my new laptop! (Thrusts fist into air) So again I'm so very sorry! And I wanted to keep writing! (Waaahhh!) Good bye for now! Please forgive me!


	9. Chapter 6

Alex: I'm back baby!

Naru-chan: Yay Alex is back! *throws flowers*

Naruto: WTF?

Sasuke: I'm glad!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto *anime tears* if I did Sakura would be a guy.

=w=

Kakashi, the three genin, Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna sat at the table eating dinner. Naruto noticed Inari stealing glances at him but ignored it; it wasn't until he started staring that Naruto started to get pissed, "What are you staring at?" the blonde growled. Inari stood slowly then slammed his hands on the table shocking everyone but Naruto, who had a bored look on his face. "WHY DO YOU WEAR YOURSELF OUT TRYING? NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN, YOU'LL NEVER BE A MATCH FOR GATO'S THUGS!" Inari shouted glaring at the bored looking blonde.

"YOU ACT ALL COOL, AND TALK ALL TOUGH! BUT BIG STRONG GUYS LIKE THAT ARE ALWAYS TOO MUCH FOR PEOPLE WEAKER THAN THEY ARE! THEY'LL DESTROY YOU!" Inari continued, tears now falling down his face. "Are you done?" Naruto sighed, "JUST WATCHING YOU TICKS ME OFF! YOU GO RUNNING YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW A THING! THIS ISN'T YOUR TOWN!" the child screamed (How fucking long is this damn rant?).

"AND YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME! YOU'RE ALWAYS CLOWNING AROUND AND HAVING FUN! YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT SUFFERING OR LONELINESS OR WHAT MY LIFE IS LIKE!" Inari finished not noticing the cold, icy glare Naruto sent him. Before Kakashi could say anything Naruto grabbed Inari by the front of his shirt, choking him in the process.

"I don't know anything about suffering? I don't know anything about loneliness? I've had a life no child should ever live! You're weak! YOU'RE PATHETIC! Now I see why Gato has this place in the palm of his hand!" Naruto growled causing Inari's eyes to widen. "At least you have your damn Okaa-san and Ojii-san! I have nothing! I was tied to a chair and forced to watch my whole clan get slaughtered! AND YOU THINK YOUR FUCKING LIFE IS HARD?" Naruto hissed as he threw Inari to the floor and stormed out the house.

Everyone sat at the table shocked; Tsunami was the first to recover. "Kakashi-san, what did Naruto-kun mean by that?" she asked, Kakashi sighed and closed his eye; "Naruto's whole clan was slaughtered" the silver haired jonin started. "By his older brother." Kakashi stated, Sasuke and Tsunami gasped, while the whore, Inari and Tazuna's eyes widened. "I knew Naruto's parents very well. His father was my sensei and his mother was the first mother figure I ever had." He said holding back tears, but he felt tears fall from his covered eye. (Obito, Kakashi's old teammate use to cry a lot)

"They were good people. They loved Naruto and treated me like a son." Kakashi wasn't sure if he was feeling sorry for himself or Naruto, "But this is the first time I've heard about Naruto being tied down and forced to watch them all die. I heard that when the medic nin got to the scene, Naruto was slumped against the wall and staring into the darkness. His eyes looked so…so dead." Kakashi said sadly.

**(LATER THAT NIGHT)**

Sasuke watched as Naruto slept, the blonde looked calm but Sasuke could see the blonde's eyes rolling around in his head. Sasuke finally laid his head down and instantly fell asleep not noticing the red eyes staring at Naruto. The figure walked out the corner and knelt next to Naruto and raked their hand through the blonde's hair. "Don't worry Naru-chan. Worst is yet to come." The figure said smirking; the figure kissed Naruto's slightly parted lips then disappeared in a flash of leaves.

**(THE NEXT MORNING)**

Team 7 sat at the table, everyone tensed and waiting for the upcoming fight. "As you all know Tazuna has to go back to the bridge. Zabuza is not dead." Kakashi said ignoring pinky's shiver of fear and looked over to the calm blonde, "So, Naruto. Give them hell." Kakashi said with an eye smile as Naruto got a crazed look in his eyes. "Ja ne, Tsunami!" Tazuna called as he and team 7 walked down the path leading to the bridge, "Ja ne otou-san!" Tsunami called from the front door.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shoulder, "Stay behind and watch the house." The silver jonin whispered. Naruto just glared and walked off towards the woods, "Kakashi-sensei? Where is Naruto-kun going?" Sasuke asked with a worried look; "He's just patrolling the house. He'll be back." Kakashi said with a smirk (like anyone can see it!) as Sasuke calmed down.

**(WOODS)**

Naruto stood on a tree branch, 'Damn this is bo…' Naruto stopped when he heard a twig snap. "There's my meal ticket!" Naruto whispered and jumped from the tree and used another branch to swing towards Tazuna's house.

**(BRIDGE)**

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Tazuna screamed as he looked at his fellow bridge builders lay in their own blood. He ran to the only bridge builder alive "WHAT HAPPEDNED? WHAT COULD HAVE?" Tazuna stopped as he listened to the man's words "M-monsters…" was all he said before he too fell into death's awaiting arms. Kakashi noticed mist slowly covering the bridge "They're coming!" Kakashi shouted as he and the two genin formed a circle around Tazuna.

"Been a while, Kakashi." a gruff voice said making Sasuke shudder, "I see you still have those brats with you! And the little boy is trembling, poor thing." The voice said as 5 Zabuzas appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them. "I'm shaking with eagerness for a rematch!" Sasuke said with a smirk, "Go ahead, Sasuke." Kakashi said with an eye smile. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared after the 5 Zabuzas disappeared in a splash of water. "Well! My water doppelgangers were obviously no match for you! It seems the gaki matured quite a bit." Said a voice a few feet away, everyone looked to see Zabuza and the masked ninja "Into worthy rivals eh, Haku?" Zabuza said with a smirk (Only Kakashi could tell) "Indeed." said Haku.

"Impressive kid isn't he?" Haku asked "Even if your water doppelgangers have only a tenth of the strength of the originals, it's amazing he was able to do so well." Haku commented. "But we're on the offensive. GO!" Zabuza ordered "Yes, sir!" Haku said before he disappeared, 'what?' Sasuke thought as he got into a fighting stance and all everyone heard was a loud "CLINK" noise.

**(TAZUNA'S HOUSE)**

Inari was in the bathroom washing his hands but jumped when he heard his mother scream.

**(BRIDGE)**

Sasuke and Haku traded blows, 'He can keep up with Haku's speed.' thought Zabuza as he watched Sasuke dodged senbons and disappear. 'Where is he…?' Haku thought s was cut off as he dodged shurikens, "You're not that fast." Haku heard a voice from behind. "Now **YOU'RE** the one who has to worry about defending yourself from my attacks." Haku turned quickly to see Sasuke swinging a kunai ready to stab him. Haku blocked it with his forearm but quickly ducked as Sasuke twisted his wrist and threw the kunai, 'He's fast.' was all Haku thought before Sasuke kicked him in the face.

Zabuza just chuckled "Haku stop playing around." The eyebrow less man ordered "Yes sir." Haku said as he stood, 'W-Why is the air getting colder?' Sasuke thought before his attention went back to Haku "Mizu: Makyou Hyou Shou no jutsu!" the masked ninja said as ice mirrors began to form a dome around him and Sasuke. "Now, let's begin!'

**(TAZUNA'S HOUSE)**

Tsunami backed away as the two swords men walked closer to her, "MOMMY!" the three adults looked and saw Inari standing near the door; eyes wide. "Hey, look at the gaki!" one man said and walked towards the scared shitless Inari, before he could take another step towards the boy Tsunami ran and grabbed her son and held him close. "You stay away from my son! You want a live hostage right?" Tsunami screamed, "You're pissing me off! You've got some nerve talking to me like that you bitch!" the samurai growled and brought his sword down. Tsunami hugged Inari closer and shut her eyes, but when the pain never came she looked up to see a tan hand gripping the man's wrist tightly.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Tsunami said with surprise. "Close your eyes and cover your ears." Naruto ordered which Tsunami and Inari complied to. "Now" Naruto began as he easily crushed the man's wrist "you die." Was said before Naruto grabbed the samurai's sword and thrust the blade into the man's stomach. "A-Akuma…" was all the man said before the blonde yanked the sword up, cutting the man in half.

Naruto turned to the other samurai and smirked; "A-Akuma H-H-H…" the man never finished his sentence because Naruto swiped his head clean off "Akuma Hirameki." Naruto said before disappearing.

**(BRIDGE)**

Sakura flinched every time she heard a scream come from the ice dome, a hand landed on her shoulder and she screamed. It I mean she was punched in the side pretty hard "Shut up you useless piece of shit! You scream again and I'll dismember your body while you're awake and send your body parts to your damn pussy of a father!" a voice growled, the useless slut turned around and saw Naruto giving her a deadly glare.

"Now tell me where are everyone else." Naruto ordered, "I-I was ordered to stay here and watch Tazuna. Kakashi-sensei is 24 degrees due west fighting Zabuza and Sasuke-kun is 35 degrees due eats fighting the masked ninja in an ice dome." Sakura said; Naruto just nodded and headed towards Sasuke's direction.

**(ICE DOME)**

Sasuke fell to his knees and flinched as another senbon got him in the shoulder "Now we end this." Sasuke heard as senbons flew towards him. He shut his eyes and waited for the pain but it never came, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Naruto standing in front of him deflecting the senbons; "Sasuke! Daijyoubu desu ka?" Naruto asked "D-daijobu." Sasuke said and blushed as Naruto helped him up. "Can you still fight?" the blonde asked not looking at the raven "H-Hai." Sasuke said.

Naruto did a few hand signs "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted as 7 clones appeared and all they smirked, "Sasuke, we're going to try to get out and attack from the outside. So use Katon techniques." Naruto said as he and his clones ran in different directions 'No you don't!' Haku thought as he jumped out the mirror and went to take out all the clones; when he went to get the last Naruto he heard "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" he looked to the left and saw a fire ball heading his way. Before he dodged he threw a senbon at Naruto which got his left ankle hit by the fire ball.

"GAH!" Naruto grunted as he landed on his back, Haku growled and threw a few dozen senbon at the two genin; getting his mark easily. "GAH!" the two teen grunted as they were struck in the arms, legs, and shoulders 'Damn, this guy…he's playing around!' Naruto growled in his mind; the blonde and raven staggered to their feet and glared at Haku. Haku simply disappeared and all Sasuke saw was blood gush out Naruto shoulder, 'H-he hurt Naruto-kun…he hurt Naruto-kun….HE HURT NARUTO-KUN!' Sasuke screamed in his mind as he unknowingly pushed chakra to his eyes.

'I-it can't be! That's the…the sharingan!" Haku thought, due to his shock he didn't notice Sasuke appeared in front of him until it was too late; "YOU HURT NARUTO-KUN!" Sasuke growled as he kicked Haku in the face sending him flying across the dome. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke in front of him with a worried look "N-Naruto-kun?" Sasuke stuttered "Hn." Naruto grunted as he stood with Sasuke, "Sasuke your eyes." Naruto said Sasuke looked towards the ground and saw his reflection; his eyes were red with two spinning tomes. "Sharingan….I unlocked the sharingan." Sasuke said with disbelief.

Neither noticed Haku stagger to his feet until they felt more senbon lodge themselves in their skin, making the two teens fall. Naruto growled and stood and charged forward until a senbon was thrown into his left knee "THAT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!" Naruto cursed and fell to the ground. 'I need to get rid one of them' Haku thought and looked at Sasuke who was struggling to sit up, 'He'll do! He has the sharingan is a greater threat.' Haku thought as he threw senbons at the still down raven. 'He's going after Sasuke!' Naruto thought and stood quickly ignoring the pain and ran to Sasuke.

It was all slow motion to Sasuke; he saw the senbons leave Haku's hands, he saw Naruto's surprised look, he saw Naruto run towards him, he saw the senbons getting closer, and lastly…he saw Naruto take the senbons head on. Blood fell to the floor with a huge splat some got on Sasuke as he looked up wide eyed at Naruto's back. "N-N-N…" Sasuke quickly caught Naruto as he fell backwards. Sasuke looked into Naruto face; his tan skin was turning pale, his eyes were losing what shine they had left. "S-Sasuke…D-Daijyoubu…desu…ka?" Naruto asked in a weak voice "W-WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT HIT!" Sasuke screamed with as tears feel down his cheeks.

"I-I…d-don't know…" Naruto stopped as he coughed up blood, "S-Sasuke…stop…crying…don't…cry." Naruto said as he raised his hand with every ounce of his strength and wiped the tears away. 'Am I going to die here?' Naruto thought. "_You're weak, you haven't enough hate."_ Naruto heard the words his aniki said 'I can't die!' Naruto thought and looked at the stilling crying Sasuke, 'I need to protect SASUKE!' Naruto shouted in his mind as he saw Haku aiming for Sasuke.

Sasuke felt an arm wrap around his waist, and he felt himself get lifted off the ground; the raven looked up and gasped. Oxen met yellow, "N-Naruto-k-kun?" Sasuke stuttered in pure disbelief as Naruto stood in front of him; "Don't touch my teammate." Was all Sasuke heard before Naruto say before he dashed forward 'He's attacking!' Haku thought as he threw 4 senbons at the yellow eyed blonde. Naruto dodged the senbons and looked around; Haku was nowhere to be seen.

'Now!' Haku thought as he did a nose dive from the mirror above the blonde, senbon in hand. Naruto got on all fours his left hand crushing the ground and quickly jumped to the right and spun as Haku hit the ground; the blonde skidded to a stop, 'I've got to make it to the next mirror!' Haku thought and rushed passed Naruto.

Before he could get any closer to the mirror his left wrist was caught in a strong and painful grip, 'He couldn't have!' the masked nin thought but winced as he felt his wrist get crushed; Naruto cocked his arm back and smiled evilly "THIS IS THE END!" the blonde shouted and shoved his hand into Haku's throat. Blood splattered everywhere, the ice dome shattered behind the blonde as he dropped the now dead mask Nin to the ground. "Naruto looked over towards Kakashi only to see him watching Zabuza behead a short fat man, 'That must be Gato.' Naruto and Sasuke thought.

Kakashi walked over to the two injured and tired and genin and gave them both an eye smile, "We finished the mission." Kakashi said as the two genin either smirked or smiled before they both passed out.

**(TIME TO LEAVE)**

Team 7 looked at all the smiling faces of the villagers in the mist village, "Arigato minna-san." Tazuna thanked with a smile, "It was no problem." Kakashi said; "So, Tazuna what should we name this bridge?" a random villager asked. "The GREAT TAZUNA BRIDGE!" Tazuna shouted getting a sweat drop from the members of team 7 and a punch in the back of the head from Tsunami, "Otou-san!" Tsunami growled cracking her knuckles; "Hehe, how about…" Tazuna thought as he stared at the calm blonde's back as he and his team walked away from the village. "How about, the Great Naruto Bridge?" Tazuna asked getting a large cheer from the whole village.

=w=

Alex: HAHA! I hit the 2,000 mark!

Sakura: You typed 2,717 words.

Alex: STFU BITCH! *kicks Sakura out window*

Sasuke/Naru-chan/Naruto: *sweat drop* Ja ne minna-san. R&R!

DICTIONARY

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu: Fire style: Fire ball technique

Gaki: Brat

Akuma: Demon

Demon Hirameki: Demon Flash

Mizu: Makyou Hyou Shou no jutsu: Water style: Crystal ice mirrors

Daijobu desu ka: Are you alright

Daijobu: I'm fine

Aniki: Big brother

Ojii-san: Grandfather

Okaa-san: Mother

Senbon: Needles

Kage bunshin no jutsu: Shadow clone technique

Ja ne: Good bye

Minna-san: Everyone

Arigato: Thank you

Hai: Yes


	10. Chapter 7

Alex: YEAH! I'm on a writing role!

Rexia: Now if only you could do that with your writings…

Alex: *anime tears* SHUT UP DAMN IT!

Rexia: Hn, Alex doesn't own Naruto. Sadly…she owns me.

=w=

Hiruzen Sarutobi was fighting an enemy many of the kages failed to defeat, the horrible paperwork! 'Just one more…DONE!' Hiruzen cheered as finished signing the last paper, in his happy bliss he jumped on top of his desk and began to dance. He was so happy he didn't notice team 7 walk into the office.

"Ano…Hokage-sama….daijoubu desu ka?" Kakashi asked, 'The old man's finally lost it.' Naruto thought, 'Is he drunk?' Sasuke thought, 'Maybe Hokage-sama can teach me how to dance!' the damn slut thought (WHAT THE BLUE HELL?). Hiruzen stood on top the desk looking down at the now scared team 7 (minus slutty over there), "Oh…you finished your mission…well done." Hiruzen said as he sat back down.

Kakashi handed the aged hokage the mission report, the old man read the report before he looked Kakashi dead in the eye. "This was supposed to be a C-ranked mission, correct?" Hiruzen asked "Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi answered back, "Yet it quickly turned A-rank, correct?" Hiruzen asked again "Hai." The silver haired jonin answered; "So you mean to tell me Naruto-kun over here had fun and Sasuke unlocked his sharingan?" Hiruzen questioned "Hai.". "Good! I'm very proud!" the old man said with a large smile.

Suddenly the office door flew open and three children could be seen. One boy had spiky brown hair, green goggles, yellow shirt with a red leaf symbol, grey pants, really long blue scarf, and ninja sandals. The next boy had limp brown hair, he too wore green goggles but he wore those on his forehead while he wore his round glasses, blue long sleeved shirt, tan pants, and ninja sandals. And the girl had red hair which was held in two standing pig tails, what looked like a permanent blush on her cheeks, green goggles, a brick red shirt with a pink shirt underneath, tan pants, and ninja sandals.

"Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi; what brings you here?" Hiruzen asked with a sigh, "WE ARE KONOHAMARU CORP AND WE'VE COME TO BEAT YOU!" all three children shouted; Naruto not really giving a damn walked right past the three oddly posed children with Sasuke following and after him the bitch. "Konohamaru…he walked away." Udon and Moegi whispered to the still oddly posed Konohamaru "HE DARES IGNORE US WHILE WE POSE? WE MUST HUNT HIM DOWN!" Konohamaru shouted and after that the three children ran out the office leaving a very confused Sarutobi and Kakashi in their wake.

**(IN THE VILLAGE)**

Team 7 walked through the village, though it was really Sasuke following Naruto and Sakuwhore following Sasuke. Naruto stopped and looked down, in front of him was what he thought was suppose to be a self made rock; one problem, rocks don't have perfect edges or angles.

"What the hell do you gakis want?" Sakuwhore growled, a large bang went off followed by coughing. "We used too much smoke powder!" The three teens heard which caused them to sweat drop, "Ano…are you three okay?" Sasuke asked. Konohamaru walked closer to them and pointed a finger at Naruto, "YOU! YOU DARE WALK AWAY WHILE WE'RE POSING?" the child screamed, Naruto just stared at him then turned to Sasuke and Sakuwhore; "Sasuke you did well on the mission. Just work on the Katon a little more. Whore…you were completely useless. I'm pretty damn sure Moegi would have been more useful." Naruto said.

'H-He complimented me? YES!' Sasuke thought happily "He's right Sakura." The raven said, 'E-even Sasuke-kun agreed…I'm that bad…' Sakura thought as inner Sakura struggled to hold a steadily growing boulder, 'H-He thinks I'm a better ninja than that slut?' Moegi thought with hearts in her eyes. "HEY!" Konohamaru shouted "Nani?" Naruto asked, "Is the chick with pink hair your girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked with a sly smirk.

Naruto twitched three times, slowly his face got darker, and he turned to Sakuwhore "WRONG!" Naruto growled as he punched Sakura so hard that she flew and crashed into a fence and stormed off. Konohamaru corp and Sasuke looked at Sakuwhore "Wow…she must be a bitch." Konohamaru said.

**(IN SOME BUILDING) **(Like I know what it's called!)

"Thanks for your latest report, master Kakashi." Iruka thanked "How's our little hellion? Does he get along with the other members of his cell?" Iruka asked, "Err…he's fine with Sasuke…Sakura, not so much." Kakashi said averting his eyes from Iruka.

"Anyway…your team has seen a lot of action lately. Naruto hasn't come to walk with me like we use too. I can't help but worry about him." Iruka said scratching his cheek and blushing, "You know how it is Iruka-san. Uchiha Sasuke feeds off Naruto's attention and is trying to rival him…in his own way. But I have to say that Sasuke sure is helping Naruto-kun calm down, if only a bit." Kakashi said with an eye smile, "Really?" Iruka asked with a smile.

**(IN THE VILLAGE…AGAIN)**

"Konohamaru! Are you all right?" Udon asked Konohamaru who was on the ground twitching with a rather large bump on his head, "HMF!" Sakuwhore huffed and stomped off. "Jeesh! That broad browed, fire breathing hag! Is she even a real female?" Konohamaru growled as he held his head in pain (Very good question! IS IT EVEN FEMAL?).

Sakuwhore suddenly stopped, turned around slowly, and sprinted towards Konohamaru, sadly for poor Sasuke Konohamaru and Udon grabbed both his hands and dragged him along as they ran from the thing…I mean Sakuwhore. Suddenly Konohamaru ran into something hard, "Ow, that hurt you gaki." Said a deep voice.

Konohamaru looked up; the one he had bumped into wore an all black outfit, cat looking ears on top, purple paint on his face, a wrapped bundle, and ninja sandals. Next to the boy was a blonde haired girl whose hair was held in four pig tails, she wore a purple dress, fishnet underneath, on her upper right thigh was fishnet, and on her lower left leg was; you guessed it fishnet, a huge ass fan was on her back, and ninja sandals.

**(TRAINING GROUNDS)**

Shino, Hinata, and Kiba sat on the ground panting and sweating, Kurenai stood behind them, and she looked up to see a hawk circling around above them. 'Now what?' Kurenai thought.

**(AMAGURIAMA)**

Shikamaru ate a stick of dangos; Ino drank some tea, and Choji ate a bag of chips. Asuma looked up at the sky cigarette in mouth and saw the hawk, 'Now's the time!' Asuma thought.

**(IN THE F!%^ING VILLAGE)**

"KONOHAMARU!" Moegi and Udon shouted in despair as Konohamaru was lifted off the ground by the front of his shirt, "Hehe that hurt snot face!" the purple paint wearing boy said; "Knock it off. You're going to get it as it is." The blonde girl said.

"I-I'm sorry! I was messing around…" Sakuwhore stammered, 'Who are these people?' Sasuke thought. "Tsk, shut up you whore." The black suited boy said which caused a vein to pop on the cow's head "SON OF A…" Sakura shouted as she rushed forward, the black suited boy simply flipped his free hand and the whore went tumbling down; "What a poor excuse of a kunoichi." The blonde haired girl sighed, 'Are all leaf genin like this? Brash and quick tempered?' both teens thought. 'So these two are from a different village?' Sasuke thought.

**(JONIN MEETING)**

"Seeing whom I invited here, you may be able to guess what we are here to discuss." Hiruzen said as he smoked his pipe, "Is it time already?" Kakashi asked "Have you informed the lords of the lands yet? Because I believe I have already seen some of them in our village. When is it to be?" Genma asked a senbon hanging out his mouth; "One week from today." Hiruzen said.

"Isn't this rather sudden?" Genma asked, Hiruzen blew out a big puff of smoke and smirked. "To make it completely official, I hereby announce seven days from now, on July 1st. We shall begin conducting examinations for the chunin exams." Hiruzen finished with another smirk.

**(*TWITCH* THE DAMN VILLAGE)**

"Time to kill this gaki." The black suited boy said as he cocked his fist back "STO…" before Sakuwhore could take another step a figure appeared in front of the black suited boy and hit his wrist and made him drop Konohamaru, "Keep your hands off Leaf ninja Sand scum." A voice said darkly.

"IT'S NARUTO-KUN!" Sasuke and Moegi said with hearts in their eyes, the black suited boy glared at Naruto; 'Oh, he's cute.' The blonde girl thought. "You think you're pretty tough huh?" the black suited boy said as he pulled the bundle off his back "You don't plan on using Crow do you?" the blonde haired girl asked; "I don't think your buddy in the tree would like that. Seeing the way he's glaring at you he must be pissed." Naruto said in an emotionless voice which made Sasuke, Moegi, and the blonde haired girl to shiver.

"Kankuro." A deep voice said darkly, everyone looked to see a boy hanging upside down from a tree branch by his feet. He had reddish-brown hair, a tattoo on above his right eye that says ai, sea foam green eyes with dark rings around them, black short sleeved shirt with fishnet underneath, black pants, brown sash, white cloth, a gourd on his back, and ninja sandals.

"Temari, Kankuro…don't touch the blonde…he's mine." The boy said "H-hai Gaara." Temari and Kankuro said as they nodded, suddenly Gaara disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto. "Mother wants your blood. But, I want your body." Gaara said bluntly Naruto kept a straight face but everyone else yelled "WHAT?" in unison. 'W-what does he mean by he wants my Naruto-kun's body?' Sasuke thought angrily as inner Sasuke cursed profoundly.

Naruto smirked "You'll have to beat me first." The blonde said but tensed when Gaara leaned in closer and whispered in his ear "I'm Subaku no Gaara, the one that's going to tie you down and make you scream." The red head said "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the one that's going to cause you pain." The blonde said as Gaara smirked "Temari, Kankuro; let's go." Gaara ordered. "WAIT! Why are you here?" Sakuwhore asked the sand ninja, "We're genin from the sand village and we're here to take the Chunin Exams." Temari said; Naruto and Gaara locked eyes and smirked.

'I get a challenging opponent.' The two blood thirsty teens thought. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro disappeared "This…just got interesting." Naruto said not noticing the three figures standing in the same tree Gaara was in, "What do you think?" one figure asked his face concealed by the shadows "None of them are of any importance, except Konoha blonde and the Subaku spook. Keep an eye out for them." The other figure said.

**(NEXT DAY)**

"Where is he?" Sakuwhore screamed for the 14th time that morning, 'If she screams again I'm gonna fucking slit her throat.' Naruto growled and tighten his hold on the kunai in his pouch; 'Naruto-kun looks mad.' Sasuke thought. "Morning, minna-san! I was lost on the road of life." Kakashi said "Kakashi…you better be telling us that we are entering the chunin selection exam so we know that you didn't waste our time." Naruto said as the kunai in his hand snapped in half.

"Ano…hai! That's what I was gonna do!" Kakashi quickly said as he quickly passed out the forms then disappeared in a flash of leaves, 'Wimp.' Was all that went through the blonde's head as he and his teammates walked separate ways.

**(NIGHT BEFORE THE CHUNIN SELECTION EXAM)**

Naruto lay in bed, sweat flowing down his face; a figure stepped out the corner and sat next to the restless blonde. "Hehe you're so cute when you have nightmares. Remember. I am the **only** one that can tie you down and make you scream. Not that sand ninja." The figure said with a smirk.

The figure cupped the boy's face and kissed the plump lips of the blonde, "Hehe I can't wait until I have you in my arms again." The figure said before they disappeared.

**(EXAM DAY)**

"Ohayou Naruto-kun!" Sasuke called as he ran up to the blonde completely ignoring the pink boar, "Hn." Was all the blonde said before he led his team to the academy.

**(AT THE ACADEMY)**

A boy was knocked to the ground, he had black hair styled in a bowl cut, bug eyes, he wore green spandex, orange leg warmers, bandages from the forearm to his knuckles, and ninja sandals. "Is someone as tasteless as you really planning to enter the chunin selection exam? Why bother? Bunch of wet behind the ears snot noses!" said the boy that hit the green spandex wearing boy to the ground "You said it." Said his friend.

"Pleases we are begging you. Let us in." said a brunet haired girl, she wore her brunet hair in two buns; she wore a pink Chinese styled shirt, blue pants, and ninja sandals. Next to her stood a boy with long chocolate brown hair, he had lavender eyes, milky pale skin, he wore a tan shirt, brown shorts, he had bandages on his left leg and right arm, and ninja sandals.

The brunet haired girl stepped forward "What's with this damn crowd?" a voice said over the crowd, before the boy that smacked spandex boy could slap the girl she ran to the voice and the dude lost his balance and landed on his face. "NARUTO IS THAT YOU?" the brunet haired girl called, Naruto looked up and quickly turned and walked away from the girl; that was until a chain wrapped around him 'Damn her and her weapons!' Naruto cursed.

The girl dragged Naruto back towards herself and the other brunet and spandex boy, "Hi Neji, Lee, and Tenten." Naruto said from his spot on the floor "Naruto-kun."Neji said with a nod "Hehe hi Naruto-kun." Tenten, "HELLO NARUTO-KUN! YOU VERY LOOK YOUTHFULL TODAY!" Lee shouted hurting everyone's ears in the process. Lee picked Naruto up and hugged the poor blonde "IT'S BEEN SO LONG MY FRIEND!" Lee shouted in the blonde's ear, but Naruto was too busy feeling his spine crack and trying to breath; "Neji…help…GAH!" Naruto grunted as everyone heard a few cracks. "Lee, let Naruto-kun go." Neji said in a calm voice, Lee let Naruto go and the blonde fell backwards but was quickly caught by Sasuke and Neji which caused the two to glare at each other.

Lee strolled over to Sakuwhore, "Are you Sakura Haruno? I am Rock Lee! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME! I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE!" Lee said; "No way. Your eyebrows are freaky." Sakuwhore said. "Now you know what we think of your forehead." Naruto grumbled, Lee quickly turned to the blonde "NARUTO-KUN THAT WAS VERY UNYOUTHFUL! YOU SHOULDN'T TALK TO A YOUNG LADY LIKE THAT!" Lee scolded "There's a young lady here? Where? The only young lady I see is Tenten-chan. I know Neji's got long hair and all but he's nowhere near the feminine look. And Sasuke may look cute but he ain't a young lady." Naruto said.

Naruto then turned and walked off with Sasuke following looking like a puppy following its mother or owner and Sakuwhore following soon after, they walked to the third floor and was met by Kakashi; "Glad to see you all here. Sakura if you hadn't shown up Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't be able to enter the selection exam." Kakashi said "You even think of it and I'll cut off that shit you call hair." Naruto said calmly and walked to the big doors with Sasuke in tow. Sakuwhore slumped her shoulders and followed.

**(IN SIDE THE ROOM)**

Naruto opened the door and he and his teammates walked inside and were quickly met by the glares and killing intent of the other occupants of the room but they quickly turned their heads when Naruto got a sadistic smirk and let out just a tiny tinny bit of his own killing intent which seemed to be a lot to the other ninjas. "Uzumaki! Glad you made it!" a loud voice shouted.

Naruto looked up but was blinded by Hinata who decided Naruto's face would be better in her chest; Naruto struggled but couldn't get loose "Hi Naruto-kun!" Hinata purred. "HINATA!" Sasuke shouted and began to pull on Naruto's waist and try to help him but sadly Hinata was fucking strong when it came to Naruto, "wet mwe gwo! Hicanta, wet mwe gwo now!" came Naruto's muffled demands but they were ignored as Hinata hugged his head closer to her chest and stroked his hair.

"Well that looks troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he walked over with Choji who in turn was eating chips…again. "Billboard brow." Ino said "Ino pig." Sakuwhore said, "Dude can he breath?" Kiba asked Akamaru and Shino; Akamaru barked his annoyingly high pitched squeak and Shino just shrugged.

"You guys sure are loud." Said a boy wearing round glasses (HARRY POTTER), he had silver hair which he held in a low pony tail, he had a purple sleeveless shirt on with a lavender shirt underneath, purple gloves, purple pants and ninja sandals. "Who're you." Sakuwhore and Ino asked. "I'm Kabuto Yakushi." "What do you want?" asked Kiba, "I came to help you guys out since I know this test easily." Kabuto said "So you must be good right?" Kiba asked "No…this is my 7th time taking the test." Kabuto said, 'This dude sucks!' rookie nine thought in unison.

"How can you help us?" Sakuwhore asked "With my Ninja info cards." Kabuto said as he flipped out some cards, "Any person you want me to look up?" Kabuto asked "Uzumaki Naruto and Subaku Gaara." Came Sakuwhore's reply which made everyone look at her like she was crazy; why would you need info on your own teammate? "Oh, you know their names? Bonus." Kabuto said.

The glasses wearing ninja pushed some chakra into the card and Gaara's picture appeared, "Let's see. Subaku no Gaara, 290 D-ranked missions, 347 C-ranked missions, 234 B-ranked missions, and 45 A-ranked missions. Oh…it seems he comes from every mission unscratched." Kabuto said. "Now, for the next one. Uzumaki Naruto, 348 D-ranked missions, 347 C-ranked missions, 469 B-ranked missions, and 678 A…" Kabuto was cut off by a kunai being pressed to his neck, "You know too much. Say another word and you die right here. Got me?" the voice whispered harshly Kabuto nodded and turned his head slightly to see the cold glare of Naruto.

Naruto snatched the card from the silver haired ninja and it burned in his hand, suddenly three ninjas jumped towards Kabuto who moved to dodge but Naruto quickly pushed him into the rang of the attack and the silver haired ninja was sent flying and crashing it the wall.

"LISTEN UP YOU MAGGOTS" a loud deep voice shouted, "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! I AM YOUR TEST GIVER IBIKI MORINO!" a man wearing a black bandana, grey shirt, black pants, black trench coat, and scars littered his face. "NOW TAKE YOUR SEATS AND LET THE TEST BEGIN!

**(GONNA SPARE YOU THE BOREDOME AND SKIP THIS PART)**

"Congratulations! Those who stayed here passed!" Ibiki announced before a giant ball came crashing through the window followed by a woman wearing a tan trench coat, fishnet shirt, brown skirt, metal ankle plates, purple hair held in a high pony tail, and brown eyes. "MY NAME IS ANKO MITARASHI! I'LL BE LEADING THE NEXT PART OF THIS TEST!" Anko yelled, "You're early." Ibiki said which cause Anko to blush "Shut up! Woah 27? You're going soft. Anyway FOLLOW ME MAGGOTS!" Anko shouted looking directly at Naruto who in turn glared which made Anko smirk and wink.

=w=

Alex: YES FINISHED!

Rexia: Took you long enough.

Alex: STFU!

Both: *fight*

Rex: Err...Yeah…R & R people.

DITIONARY

Ohayou: Good morning

Gaki: Brat

Ano: Um

Daijyoubu desu ka: Are you alright

Subaku no Gaara: Gaara of the sand

Nani: What

Hai: Yes

Minna-san: Everyone

Ai: Love


	11. Chapter 8

Alex: *munching on pocky* NEXT CHAPTER!

Rexia: What, no big fight? Or announcements?

Alex: One, screw you.

Rexia: -_-

Rex: Alex doesn't own Naruto; if she did…god only knows what would happen.

=w=

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS LISTEN UP" Anko shouted in a booming voice s making the group of genin shut their mouths "THIS NEXT PART OF THE TEST IS THE FOREST OF DEATH! BECAREFUL" Anko disappeared "you may die." Anko whispered in the ear of an annoyed Naruto.

"An-ANKO!" Naruto jumped in surprise when the he felt the purple haired jonin grope his butt, "hehe too cute and too innocent." Anko said as she walked pass the blonde smacking his butt as she walked by 'I swear she does that every freaking time!' the blonde grumbled; 'S-s-she touched the no no zone…' Sasuke and Hinata thought as they imagined themselves doing the same thing to the blonde or the blonde doing that to them.

"Okay, I'm gonna pass out some forms for you to sign." Anko said as the genin passed around forms, "What are these for?" Sakuwhore asked "Oh nothing, just forms saying if you die it's not our problem." Anko said with a smirk as Sakuwhore and a few others's eyes widen and they paled greatly.

"I'm going to tell you this now; you have 5 days to finish this test. You will receive a scroll which will either be the heaven or Earth scroll. So have fun, stay sharp, and most importantly…don't die. We will begin in 15 minutes, so come grab your damn scrolls." Anko barked before she disappeared. "I'll get the scroll." Naruto said as he walked away. Sasuke followed Naruto's retreating back with his eyes, "Close your mouth. A bug might fly in." Sasuke heard a voice behind him say; he turned to see Hinata standing there.

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled "Oh! Little old me? I was just wondering why you were looking at my Naruto-kun like that." Hinata said with a smug look, "Excuse me? Last time I checked he was my teammate!" Sasuke growled; "You know good and well that's not what I meant." Hinata snorted (Is that lady like? It's not? I do it all the time!).

"He's mine!" Sasuke growled as he and Hinata ended up doing the same thing Ino and Sakuwhore were doing, Naruto came back to see Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, and Sakuwhore glaring with lightning coming from their eyes trying to push the other lightning bolt back; "Are you four done?" Naruto sighed. The four that were glaring snapped up and saw Naruto, "Sorry Naruto-kun." Sasuke, Hinata, (rubs eyes) and Ino (?) said while Sakuwhore just snorted.

"Whore I didn't know you were a pig. And you go around calling Ino a pig." Naruto said making the other three laugh, "Anyway c'mon Sasuke, pig." Naruto said as he walked pass Hinata and Ino; Sasuke smirked at Hinata while Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakupig as they walked pass.

**(15 MINUTES LATER)**

"GO TO YOUR DOORS!" Anko shouted as genin walked to their assigned doors, "ON MY COUNT THE DOOR WILL OPEN!" the purple haired jonin began to count. "3…2….1…GO!" as soon as that word left Anko's mouth the gates flung open and the genin teams rushed into the forest.

**(TEAM 7)**

Naruto and Sasuke were about to kill their female teammate, it hasn't even been five minutes and already she was complaining! "SHUT UP YOU DAMN BITCH!" the blonde and raven shouted, "If someone finds us I'm going to throw you into an oncoming attack and help them kill you." Naruto growled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and got an idea "Naruto-kun! I-If we g-get separated shouldn't we think of a password that we'd all know?" Sasuke asked, Naruto looked at the blushing raven "Sasuke" Naruto said 'Does he think it's a dumb idea?' Sasuke thought "that's a great idea." Naruto said making Sasuke blush even more.

"Let me think" Naruto said as he got into a thinking stance "I got it!" the blonde said "What?" the other two said "Who's the only pig whore around?" Naruto asked with a smirk "Sakura!" Sasuke said with a smile 'What? S-Sasuke-kun thinks I-I'm a-a pig whore?' Sakupig thought sadly, "I'm gonna get some more fire wood." Naruto said after he lit the fire.

**(A FEW MOMENTS LATER)**

"I'm back." Naruto called, "Welcome back Naruto-kun." Sasuke greeted while Sakupig just sat and sulked "Damn idiot. Guys I…" everyone stopped dead in their tracks when another Naruto walked into view. "THERE'RE TWO NARUTOS?" Sakuwhore shouted making the three boys sweat drop "No you damn bitch! He's an imposter." Both blondes said "I know!" Sasuke said making the two blondes look at him.

"Who's the only pig whore around?" Sasuke asked making the Naruto on the right smirk "Sakura." The blonde, everyone looked to the other Naruto who just sighed and ran at the real Naruto.

Naruto dodged and the imposter flew right past him "You mind changing back to your real form? And tell your friends to come out." Naruto ordered "Kimi, Zuko come out." The imposter said calmly. A girl and a boy jumped out from behind a tree.

The girl had white hair that was cut short for a girl, her eyes were purple, she wore a blue tank top, camouflage pants, and ninja sandals. The boy had gray hair that stopped at the base of his neck, his eyes were black, he wore a red tee shirt, blue knee length shorts, and ninja sandals. "Shun! Aren't you gonna stop with the Naruto-sama genjutsu?" Kimi asked with a snort, the imposter smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In his place stood a boy a with platinum blonde hair that held in a pony tail, he had green eyes, he wore a black kimono top the sleeves covered his hands, he wore baggy grey pants, and ninja sandals. "Naruto-sama" the three mystery ninja said in unison "We've been sent by Kyuubi-sama to get you." They finished and charged at the blonde.

Naruto dodged Kimi's low kick by jumping in the air, he quickly grabbed Shun's leg before it made contact with him stomach, and flipped backwards and grabbed Zuko's shoulder doing a hand stand on the teen's shoulders then leaned back and kicked the boy in the back. "You'll have to do better than that." Naruto said calmly as he dodged a barrage of kunais, shurikens, and senbons, "Kiki! Go!" Shun shouted as he and Zuko flipped back "Akuma senbon!" Kiki shouted as she flipped into the air and thousands oppugn thousands of senbons flew towards the emotionless blonde, Naruto suddenly smirked "Karibi no jutsu." Naruto said as fire from the fire began to flow towards him "Katon: Karyu Edan." The blonde said calmly as mini fire balls flew at the senbons either burning them or knocking them away.

"DEVIL'S DANCE!" Naruto turned quickly and dodged Shun's short sword that he never noticed cause of his long sleeves, "GOD'S HALO!" Naruto dodged Zuko's kunai 'This is getting annoying! Wait! Didn't mother teach me something about this?' Naruto thought.

"_Mommy…what do I do if I'm ever attacked by two enemies at the same time?" a little blonde asked, "Naruto, honey I'll show you a move my father taught me." The red haired woman said. Naruto watched as his mother spun and deflected kunais that his father threw at her, "WOW! Mommy what is that called?" an excited little Naruto asked "It's called"…_

"Dance of the weeping kitsune!" Naruto said as he spun around one round of stabs from Shun and used just his pointer finger, index finger, and thumb to deflect the kunai from Zuko; "Kitsune of the dead." Naruto said before he appeared behind Zuko and rammed his hand through the boy's head. "ZUKO!" Shun and Kiki cried.

"One down" everyone heard a cold voice say, Shun spun around and was grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air; green met yellow "Another." Naruto said darkly as he quickly snapped the teen's neck and threw the lifeless body towards Kiki who in turn fell to the ground and screamed "You were just a bunch of lackeys that Kyuubi didn't want. You were of no use to him." Naruto said as he grabbed Kiki by the hair.

"P-please please spare me! I-I was forced! I swear!" Kiki pleaded tears flowing out her eyes "Twenty fifth rule of shinobi conduct. No matter what happens, true shinobi must never ever" Naruto tighten his hold on the weeping girl's hair "show their emotions. The mission is the only priority. Carry that in your heart. And never shed tears. Kiki" Naruto said voice devoid of emotions "you have broken that rule." The blonde said before he kneed the girl in the back; a sickening snap was heard.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Kiki screamed to the heavens, "I HOPE KYUUBI-SAMA TORTURES YOU! I HOPE HE BREAKS EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY! I HOPE THAT HE SHOWS YOU THIS PAIN! I HOPE HE RIPS YOUR INSIDES! I HOPE HE LEAVES YOU SORE AND SICK! I WANT YOU TO DIE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH AND BURN IN HELL!" Kiki cursed Naruto's name to hell "I HOPE HE KILLS YOUR MOTHER AND YOUR FA…" Kiki was cut short by Naruto stomping on her shoulder; snapping it.

"He already did." Naruto said emotionless as he stomped on the screaming girls other shoulder breaking it "STOP! STOP! JUST KILL ME!" Kiki screamed as Naruto blew flames to her legs burning them to a crisp, "I'll leave to the animals." Naruto said as he grabbed the scroll out of Zuko's pocket and walked away.

"YOU'RE NOT REALLY GONNA LEAVE HER THERE ARE YOU?" Sakupig screamed at the blonde "She's an enemy, and she's a shinobi. Shinobi go into battle ready to die. And if you can't grasp that you will die." Naruto said with an emotionless face.

**(NEXT DAY)**

Sasuke woke up earlier than his teammate, he couldn't find Naruto anywhere. 'Where's Naruto-kun?' Sasuke thought, the raven suddenly turned and held a kunai to someone's neck "IT'S ME! IT'S ME!" Sakupig shouted looking like she was about to cry; 'That is defiantly her.' Sasuke said as he put his kunai away.

Naruto walked into the camp site with a buck on his shoulder, "N-Naruto-kun?" Sasuke stuttered when he noticed Naruto without his shirt. The little raven noticed something Naruto had these scares going up and down his arms, near his neck, shoulders and back. This was strange considering the blonde's injuries lethal or not always healed before his teammates. Sasuke replayed the time Zabuza and Haku had injured the blonde and those injuries healed in two days.

"We have to leave. We'll eat then leave got it?" Naruto said coldly "Yes!" Sasuke saluted "Y-yes." Sakupig stuttered shaking with fear when the blonde's emotionless eyes locked on her. Once they finished they ran off, "Naruto-kun!" the blonde in question quickly looked to the right as a huge gush of wind blew by knocking Sasuke and Sakupig to the ground; "What the…" Naruto was stopped by an even stronger gush of wind going by and throwing the blonde into the woods.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Sasuke yelled as the blonde disappeared into the darkness of the woods; even though it was seven in the morning. "I can't have him here when I kill you two." The two genin heard a female voice say, they looked to see a grass ninja standing a few feet away; "Now time to get rid of a few pest." The grass ninja said before dashing forward.

**(WITH NARUTO)**

'Damn it that hurt!' Naruto growled as he sat up, he heard a loud hiss from behind him; "Is that" Naruto looked up from his spot on the ground to see a huge snake behind him "damn it!" Naruto cursed as he rolled out the way as the snake brought its tail down where he was. The blonde ended up doing a court wheel when the snake dove for him.

"This sucks!" Naruto said emotionlessly as the snake kept lunging for him; sadly Naruto didn't notice the snake's tail until it wrapped around him and the last thing Naruto said before he was swallowed was "Fuck."

***SWALLOW***

**(BACK WITH SASU-CHAN)**

Sasuke moved out the way as another kunai was thrown past him, "I must get rid of you. The game was fun. But I must say Naruto-kun is about to kill my pet." The grass ninja said as she let out her killing intent causing the two genin to freeze with fear and being the weakling that she was Sakura fell to her knees.

Both genin made the grave mistake of looking into the grass ninja's eyes, all they both saw was both themselves and a large amount of blood. 'Blood! Blood! Blood! Blood! Blood! TOO, MUCH BLOOD!' Sasuke screamed in his mind, he looked up and saw the grass ninja pull out two kunais and throw them at the two genin; 'Move! Move! MOVE!' Sasuke pulled out a kunai and stabbed himself in the left thigh; he dashed over to the still trembling pig, picked her up and jumped into the trees.

Once the two teens were in the tree Sasuke quickly pushed Sakupig away from him, "Ew! Ew! Ew!" Sasuke silently chanted not noticing the huge snake behind him. "SASUKE-KUN!" Sakupig shouted making said raven look up and see the huge ass snake, the two genin quickly jumped off the branch; Sasuke made eye contact with the grass ninja as the snake lunged at the raven "s-stay-STAY AWAY!" Sasuke shouted as he threw shurikens into the snake's open mouth.

The snake fell onto a tree branch with a huge thump, 'I-is she dead?' Sasuke thought as he panted, suddenly the top of the snake's head began to crack and the grass ninja came out. "Prey are always scatter brained. Always running away." The grass ninja said before her upper body stretched out and headed towards Sasuke until a few shuriken got lodged into the bark of the tree right in front of her.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. I was waiting for you." The snake like woman said turning her gaze to the blonde's yellow glaring eyes, "Oh! You want to fight?" the woman asked before disappearing and reappearing a few feet away. She pulled up her shirt sleeve to reveal a summoning tattoo on her arm, she bit her thumb and smeared the blood across the mark and then suddenly smoke appeared.

"I want to test you." Naruto looked up to see the woman on top of another snake, "Not this test shit again!" Naruto growled and jumped into the air "No, naughty kitsune." The woman said as she held up her hand and a gush of wind blew the blonde away, the snake lunged forward but the blonde flipped in midair but the force of the snake's head colliding with the tree sent up a gush of wind, this caused the blonde to fly up and crash into a tree branch. Blood squirted out the boy's mouth.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto began to free fall towards the snake "hehe eat him." The grass ninja ordered her pet, _"Run and cling to your worthless life."_ Naruto's eyes snapped open when he heard those words again; "DAMMIT!" Naruto growled like an animal and his fist connected with snake's head throwing it back slightly which shocked and amazed the grass ninja. Naruto began to pound on the snake's head sending it lower as tree branches broke under the force, 'Naruto's gone berserks.' Sakupig thought before a tree limb smacked into her large forehead.

The snake used its tongue to fling the blonde back but Naruto landed on his feet against a tree and launched himself at the grass ninja who in turn smirked and blew into her hand and flames flew at the blonde. Naruto was thrown back and he collided with a tree and fell, tree branch after tree branch broke under his weight until he landed with a loud thump on a branch that didn't break.

"Now that Naruto-kun is momentarily out of the way" the grass ninja looked at Sasuke "I CAN GET RID OF YOU!" she shouted as the snake dived for the raven "SASUKE-KUN MOVE!" Sakupig screamed but the raven was too scared to move. Suddenly the snake stop, "Don't freeze up. You'll only get yourself killed." A dark voice said, everyone looked to see Naruto with his back to the large snake's head and two kunais stuck in the snake's face. 'Hmm…I want to see him without this chakra.' The snake woman thought as she stretched her long tongue and grabbed the blonde and brought him to her face, "WHY YOU-LET ME GO! YOU SNAKE BITCH!" Naruto snarled as the tongue lifted his shirt showing his toned stomach.

'Five pronged seal!' the snake woman said in her head and slammed her hand into the blonde's gut "GAH!" Naruto grunted and more blood flew from his mouth, the woman threw him towards Sasuke who in turn caught the blonde; "Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. Naruto coughed a few times but stood "T-this isn't over!" Naruto growled.

"I am amazed that you did not faint. But you should give up. Let Kyuubi take you, you are but a mere doll that he loves." The woman said with a smirk 'That should push him. Now the real test begins.' She thought as Naruto glared.

"_You are but a mere doll that he loves." "I HOPE HE TEARS YOUR INSIDES!" "I will enjoy your pain…foolish little brother."_ Naruto looked towards the sky eyes closed as these words flew in his mind, the blonde looked at the woman and pulled out a kunai "No!" Naruto said before he put the kunai in his mouth.

Naruto jumped in the air and flew towards the woman who in turn blew out more air but this time the blonde didn't fly away, he threw the kunai in his mouth at the woman along a few others that a he quickly grabbed. The woman dodged the weapons with ease; Naruto landed against a tree branch and launched himself at the woman. Naruto kicked but the woman blocked, he kicked again and flipped over the woman, she kicked out but missed his face due to how high he flipped.

Naruto skidded to a halt as the woman charged forward, the blonde quickly did the same and they began. Naruto jumped and kicked again but it was blocked, the woman threw a punch which the blonde blocked. She brought her heal down but Naruto dodged and deflected her punches and ducked under her kicks. 'Strange I can… see her movements.' Naruto thought as he did a spin kick which the woman jumped over and landed behind him, the blonde turned quickly but the woman rushed off; Naruto followed with his eyes, she was moving so fast dust was coming up behind her.

The woman jumped and zipped through the tree branches, 'I can see!' the blonde thought as he dodged the woman as she crashed into the ground; he flipped backwards and spit out a few fire balls. Smoke rose but the blonde was done, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth wide as a huge gush of fire flew at the smoke; the woman stood there blocking her face from the flames, "His eyes are red. Perfect." The grass ninja thought. When the smoke blew away the bark on the tree started to crack as if something was coming towards the blonde, Naruto jumped backwards in time to avoid a swipe from the woman's nails.

'Good. He was able to predict when and where I would strike. This is just exciting.' The woman thought as she raised her hands in the air, 'Another wind attack!' Naruto thought as he jumped back onto another branch; the woman flung her arms down and wind gushed towards the blonde. He leaned back a fell from the branch before it was cut in half. The blonde used the falling branch as a launch pad and flung himself at the tree branch above the woman. He did a nose dive and grabbed the woman; he flipped her to that her head was facing downwards. "GOT YOU!" Naruto said as they fell down faster and faster "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the woman screamed before her head crashed into a tree branch. Her hands twitched, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, Naruto jumped away from the body; it stayed right up except for her legs, which went limp.

Suddenly the woman turned into mud, "A substitution!" Naruto said before a kunai cut his cheek; he jumped back to dodge the rest of the kunai. He flipped and fee fell until he saw a good enough branch and pulled out some wire, the wire wrapped around the branch and the blonde used it as a swing line; smoke came from the bark of the branch. The genin swung around the tree until he landed on a branch he looked at the tree and didn't see the woman but turned his head quick when he heard footsteps. The woman punched Naruto in the nose "GAH!" Naruto grunted, the woman punched the blonde in the gut twice, he doubled over and she grabbed him by his hair and kneed him in the face, and when his head snapped up she punched him in the face again the blonde flew backwards, flipped in the air, and landed with a thud and didn't get back up.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Sasuke yelled as he ran and saw Naruto on the ground, the woman walked towards the blonde's motionless body, "Hn that was too easy. If you can't fight me then Kyuubi will most defiantly get you. I'll just kill you…like a bug." The woman said not noticing the tiny bombs on her back. Suddenly the bombs exploded and she staggered Naruto took this chance to jump up and cart wheel away and jump in the air. He threw four shuriken that went around the tree, 'Wires!' the woman thought as Naruto yanked on the wires and they closed in on her and bound her to the tree; "Damn!" the woman cursed.

'FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FIRE JUTSU!' Naruto said in his head as the fire went down the wires and torched the woman and the tree, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the woman screamed. "He did it!" Sasuke said, the tree still had some part still on fire, the woman's body slumped in the wires a huge hole above her head where the fire had just touched her and flew through the tree; Naruto leaned over and panted "NARUTO-KUN!" Sasuke called as he ran down to the blonde. "You did it!" Sasuke said happily to the still panting blonde "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked the woman's body walked forward snapping the wires; she did a few hand signs.

Naruto froze and Sasuke fell to the ground 'I-is she using a form of paralysis?' both teens thought, "You are a fine shinobi Naruto-kun. Just the way I want you." Woman said as her voice suddenly changed into that of a man, he put his hand over the grass symbol on his headband and a sound symbol appeared once he moved it. "You two are defiantly brothers" the man said making Naruto look at him "you both are talented at a young age. You and Kyuubi are defiantly brothers." The man said "WHO ARE YOU?" Naruto shouted, "My name is Orochimaru. If you wish to see me again get through the exam like your life depended on it. In other words you'll have to beat my subordinates the sound ninja." Orochimaru said "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? WE DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Sakupig yelled at Orochimaru from her place in on a tree branch (when did she get there?). Orochimaru snickered "It doesn't work that way." Orochimaru said before doing a few hand signs, his neck stretched the distance between him and the genin, Naruto looked up and saw the face of a demon before Orochimaru bit his neck "Geh!" Naruto flinched "Naruto-kun!" Sasuke gasped as he watched Orochimaru sink his teeth into the blonde's neck.

Orochimaru's head flew back to his body, on Naruto's neck a symbol was forming; it was three lightning bolts shaped lined all pointing to the center of the small circle they formed. Naruto grabbed at his neck and yelled "Naruto-kun!" Sasuke shouted the turned to Orochimaru "WHAT DID YOU DO TO NARUTO-KUN?" Sasuke roared "I merely gave him a parting gift. Naruto-kun will seek me out for my power. It was fun seeing your moves. Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said as he melted into the tree and disappeared.

Sasuke finally able to move moved towards Naruto "Naruto-kun!" Sasuke said worryingly as he got closer to the blonde and knelt next to him, Naruto did something that would've made the raven blush if he hadn't known the blonde was in pain; he buried his face into Sasuke's chest and screamed. Sasuke hugged the blonde, 'Naruto-kun…' Sasuke thought as he tightened his hold on the still screaming blonde.

=w=

Alex I'm done! And it's *looks at clock* 4:37 in the morning! *falls to floor and falls asleep*

Rexia: -_-'' Really?

Rex: Well Alex did meet the 4,000 mark. So R & R everyone!

DICTIONARY:

Akuma senbons: Demon needles

Senbons: Needles

Karibi no jutsu: Borrowed fire

Kitsune: Fox

Katon: Karyu Edan: Fire style: Fire Dragon Bullet


	12. Chapter 9

Rex: Um…where's Alex?

Rexia: I don't freaking know!

Alex *stuck under tons of home work* Help…me…

Rex and Rexia: *sweat drop*

Alex: Sadly I don't own Naruto! *tears* and I'm sorry I haven't been updating faster! School's been getting in the way! TTwTT

=w=

Sasuke placed another cold, wet cloth on the panting blonde's forehead; ever since they found shelter in the hollow base of a tree the blonde's fever hasn't dropped at all. 'Oh, poor Naruto-kun.' The little raven thought as he move a strand of blonde hair out the blonde's face. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Hey Sasu…" Sakuwhore was stopped by Sasuke's fierce glare "Shut the hell up!" Sasuke snapped.

Sakura flinched (WAIT DID I CALL IT BY IT'S NAME?), Sasuke went back to watching the panting blonde; a worried look on his face.

**(COUPLE HOURS LATER)**

_Sasuke groaned and quickly sat up 'I-I fell asleep?' Sasuke thought his eyes quickly went to the now awake blonde 'Naruto-kun's awake!' Sasuke thought happily. Naruto was stretching and didn't notice a huge snake creep up behind him, Sasuke's eyes widen and he opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. The raven's eyes widen even more if possible as the snake opened its mouth and bit Naruto._

"AH!" Sasuke sat up quickly cold sweat rolling down his paler than usually face and his eyes moved around the area of the little shelter. His eyes landed on the blonde next to him, the little raven quickly checked Naruto for any marks; the only mark was the one Orochimaru had left on his neck. "Just…a dream? It was just a dream." Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke heard rustling in the bushes and looked up just in time to see Sakuwhore throw a kunai at a squirrel, 'She threw a kunai at a squirrel? But why? Oh!' Sasuke stopped when he noticed the nearly invisible wire; "Maybe you're not as dumb as I thought you were pinky." said a male voice as three figures jumped from behind a tree.

One of the men had his face covered with bandages making him look like a mummy; he had brown eyes, he wore a grey and dark grey scarf with a cow pattern on it, same as his pants, he wore a grey long sleeved shirt, the sleeves covered his hands. He had a large patch of fur on his back, and ninja sandals. The next man had spiky black hair, tan dark tanned skin, he also wore a grey and dark grey scarf with a cow pattern; his pants the same color. He wore a faded yellow shirt with a black longed sleeved shirt underneath; the yellow shirt had strange writing on it (Sorry I don't know what it says. TTwTT), and ninja sandals.

And the woman had long raven hair that went past her ass; she too had a grey and dark grey scarf with a cow pattern, along with her pants, her skin was a nice pale, her eyes were brown. She wore a grey sleeveless shirt, she had black tape wrapped around her arm from the wrist to the forearm, and she wore ninja sandals. "What do you want?" Sasuke growled "Hehe. We've come for Uzumaki. We're here" a cruel smirk came to the tan man's face "to kill him." The man finished loving the look of horror that came to the two genin's faces.

"As you can see Naruto-kun isn't able to fight!" Sasuke said as he pulled out a kunai, "Well wake him up!" the spiky haired man said angrily "Zaku calm down! Dosu calm this fool down." The woman said to the mummy like man, "Damare Kin! We all know you just want that blonde to fuck you!" Zaku growled and once those words left his mouth Sasuke snapped. 'SHE WANTS NARUTO-KUN TO WHAT? THAT BITCH HAS TO DIE!' Sasuke thought before he charged towards Kin. With Sakupig not far behind him.

**(WITH LEE) **

"IF I CAN'T CATCH ALL THESE LEAVES AS THEY FALL SAKURA-CHAN WILL NEVER LOVE ME!" Lee shouted as he dived from a tree branch and began to snatch leaves as they fell, '13, 14, 16, 18, 23…' Lee counted mentally (Yes I know he skipped numbers! Lee's not retarded! I think…) 'JUST ONE MORE!' before Lee could grab the leaf he collided with a tree branch, and crashed into the ground.

"TREE BRANCH-SAN! THAT WAS NOT VERY YOUTHFUL!" Lee shouted, if the tree branch were a person it would have sweat dropped by now. Lee looked to the left and noticed the clearing about a few feet away light up. 'What could that be?' Lee thought as he jumped towards the clearing.

He looked down and saw Sasuke and the pink thing fighting three other ninjas, 'Three on two is not fair! Where is Naruto-kun?' the green spandex wearing boy notice how Sasuke was keeping two of the ninjas away from the base of the tree; 'Naruto-kun must be injured and Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan must be protecting him! HOW YOUTHFUL! I MUST HELP!' Lee thought.

**(BACK WITH SASU-CHAN)**

"Woah! This kid is strong!" Zaku said as he dodged another fire ball, "YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING THEM! DYNAMIC ENTRY!" everyone heard someone scream "What the hell was-ARGH!" Zaku was stopped by a foot colliding with his jaw and it sent him flying into a tree. "Huh?" Sasuke and Sakupig looked up to see Rock Lee smiling at them with a bright smile; "L-Lee-san?" Sasuke asked while covering his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Zaku growled as he walked back into the clearing, "I AM THE KONOHA'S HANDSOME GREEN BEAST! ROCK LEE!" Lee shouted sending a smile at Sakupig who in turn shivered with disgust. "Enough talk! Let's fight so we can get these weaklings out the way and get Uzumaki." Dosu said as he and Kin stepped forward, and then the fight began!

Sasuke charged towards Zaku and let out three punches and dodged a leg swipe from the sound ninja, "You're quick." Zaku stated before he blocked three kicks from the raven. "Flattery won't help you." Sasuke stated coldly as he kneed Zaku in the face "Argh! Alright! Enough games!" Zaku growled and threw a kunai at Sasuke, the raven dodged it but didn't notice Zaku duck low until he got a foot to the gut.

Sasuke doubled over and flipped over Zaku and kicked him in the back of the head on the way down. "Tsk." Zaku turned around and charged at Sasuke.

**(LEE)**

Lee dodged a kick and punched but it was blocked 'So he specializes at taijutsu, hm? Well I'm horrible at genjutsu so it's ninjutsu and taijutsu for me.' Dosu thought as he let out a spin kick which was easily dodged by the spandex wearing teen. Lee kicked Dosu in the side sending him flying but Dosu used a low hanging tree branch to flip himself and flung himself at the teen, Lee flipped backwards as Dosu crashed into the ground.

Lee charged forward and punched Dosu in the face, the sound ninja used the speed from being propelled backwards to plant his feet on a tree and rocket back; Lee not expecting this got clothes lined by the high speed ninja. "Hehe hehe…..HAHAHAHAHA!" Dosu looked at Lee like he was crazy "THAT WAS VERY GOOD MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" Lee shouted as he stood, the spandex wearing teen began to charge forward but Dosu jumped in the air.

Lee took this as a chance to drive his foot into Dosu's gut, "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Lee shouted "ARGH!" Dosu grunted as he hit a tree branch and hit the ground hard, "Is that all?" Lee asked but Dosu stood.

**(…PINK SLUT)**

Kin glared at Sakura who was on the ground clutching her stomach, this little pink girl was suppose to be a kunoichi? She couldn't even throw a straight punch! "You disgust me. You're a disgrace too all kunoichi!" Kin spat as she kicked the pink thing in the gut, Sakuwhore not used to this kind of treatment began to cry; "NOW YOU'RE CRYING?" Kin yelled and punched the pink haired kunoichi in the face.

'GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!' the pink haired slut screamed in her mind but she was too scared, she looked over to Sasuke and saw him get punched in the jaw but he got back up and uppercut Zaku.

She looked over to Lee, he got kicked twice but he came back with a couple of punches. Then she looked at the panting blonde in the small shelter and she remembered his fight with that creep Orochimaru, they all could fight these opponents and still not back down.

Naruto's life was on the line when he fought Orochimaru, yet the blonde didn't hesitate to throw himself at the giant snake the creep was riding; hell he even made it fall through some thick branches! So why couldn't she do the same?

'I-I can't hide anymore! I have to fight! Naruto and Sasuke-kun…even Lee they can fight and risk their lives! T-then I-I can do the same!' Sakuwhore thought before Kin was sick of watching the girl look between the boys and kicked her in the head.

"With a teammate like you I'm surprised that those two haven't tried to kill you! You drag them down!" Kin sneered and grabbed Sakupig by her hair, "You spend too much time on your hair! You should've been training! Look at the weirdo with the green spandex." Kin made Sakuwhore watch as Lee did his famous move.

**(LEE)**

Lee kicked Dosu in the air and followed him, 'W-what?' Dosu thought as he felt the bandages on Lee's arms wrap around him; "This is my favorite move!" Lee said as he flipped Dosu and himself so that Dosu's head was facing the ground.

Suddenly they started to spin faster and faster, "PRIMARY LOTUS!" Lee shouted as they got closer to ground; just before Dosu's head hit the ground Zaku stuck his hands into the ground "Decapitating Airwaves!" Zaku shouted as the dirt began to come up until it got to the spot just as Dosu's head hit the ground, Zaku's smirk came back full force.

"W-What did he do?" Sasuke asked but gasped when Dosu lifted himself out the ground, "BUT HOW?" Lee shouted. Sasuke noticed the little holes in the middle of Zaku's hands 'Wait, what did he say?' Sasuke thought.

"_Decapitating Airwaves!"_ Sasuke's eyes widened "Lee! The one with the yellow shirt! He can make wind come from his hands! He softened the ground!" Sasuke yelled, "Correct! You're a smart one!" Zaku said with a laugh.

Lee growled and charged at Dosu, the sound ninja smirked and swung his right arm which was dodged but Lee suddenly fell to the ground; the three sound ninja laughed. Lee stood on wobbly leg, he felt something warm flow from his ear "I-I'm bleeding? But he didn't touch me!" Lee stated with wide eyes.

"Hehe I didn't have to." Dosu said as he rolled up his right arm, a metal speaker with holes in it could be seen; "This is my Melody arm. Now that you've seen it, I can get rid of you." Dosu said as he charged at the still injured Lee. Lee moved out way but the sound waves from the Melody arm got to his ears "AAARRGGHHH!" Lee screamed until he fainted. "LEE-ARGH!" Sasuke gasped in surprise as he was thrown back by a large gush of wind and his head slammed against a tree momentarily knocking him out.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakuwhore screamed but winced when Kin yanked her head back, "See that? They may be strong but they're not experience in the shinobi way." Kin said as she made the pink haired kunoichi watch as Zaku smirked and made his way towards the shelter.

'NO! NO! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO!' the pink haired kunoichi chanted in her mind, **"SAKURA YOU IDIOT! IF THEY TOUCH NARUTO-BAKA SASUKE-KUN WILL HATE YOU!"** inner Sakura shouted like the inner banshee she was. Sakura took out a kunai and turned it towards Kin, "Heh that won't work on me!" Kin stated smugly.

"Who said this was meant for you?" Sakura said with a smirk as she swung the kunai cut her ugly (Uh…that slipped!) hair and jumped away from Kin, 'You always protected me…now it's your turn to watch my back.' Sakura thought before she charged forward.

"You're damn cocky!" Zaku said as Sakura charged at him, he threw a few shurikens at the pink haired kunoichi but she disappeared in a puff of smoke and a log stood in her place 'A substitution?' Zaku thought as he noticed a shadow form over him; he looked up to see Sakura diving at him.

"THIS ISN'T AN ACADEMY FIGHT IDIOT!" Zaku shouted as he threw some kunais at the falling girl, Sakura thinking fast covered her face with her arms and blocked her stomach with her right leg. The kunais dug into her skin or scratched her but she ignored it. She charged forward again but was thrown back by a large gush of wind.

"You think just because you're a kunoichi I'll go easy on you? YOU'RE DEAD WRONG BITCH!" Zaku spat as he kicked Sakura in the gut "GAH!" Sakura grunted as her back collided with a tree, but she got up again and raced forward; she had to keep fighting! Zaku dodged her horribly formed spin kick and kneed her in the gut hard, blood and saliva flew from Sakura's mouth as she crumbled to the ground.

"Time to end this." Zaku said with an arrogant smirk, but before he could give the finishing blow three figures appeared in the clearing. Well more like a blonde haired girl dragged her fat-I mean big boned teammate along and a boy with his hair in a pony tail was also dragged along. "I-Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji!" Sakura gasped out, "Hey billboard brow." Ino said with a smirk, "ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY? DIDN'T YOU SEE HIM? HE'D KILL US!" Choji shouted.

"Heh fat ass is right." Zaku laughed which made Choji's ears twitch, "What did you say?" Choji growled "Huh, you hard at hearing? I called you a fat ass!" Zaku said "I'M NOT FAT! I'M JUST BIG BONED!" Choji shouted, his eyes had flames in them (Uh…is that normal?). 'Heh that word is taboo to Choji. Now he's made him mad.' Shikamaru thought "C'MON YOU TWO! TIME FOR THE INO-SHIKA-CHO FORMATION!" Ino ordered "Yes sir!" Shikamaru and Choji saluted back.

"Let's get rid of these idiots-WHAT THE HELL?" Dosu shouted in surprise when he noticed he couldn't move, "Heh my Shadow possession jutsu always comes in handy, Ino now!" Shikamaru said "Alright!" Ino said as she pointed her hands at Kin "Mind Transfer jutsu!" Ino yelled before her body slumped. Shikamaru reached out and caught Ino's body before it could hit the ground, Kin looked at everyone and pulled out a kunai "It didn't do anything!" Zaku said smirking.

"Oh really?" Kin said and put the kunai to her neck, "Give up before your teammate gets it!" Ino now in Kin's body demanded. Zaku and Dosu both growled "Choji do it!" Kin (Ino) and Shikamaru shouted "Okay! Expansion jutsu!" Choji shouted as his chest and stomach puffed out making him look like a ball, 'WHAT THE HELL?' Zaku and Dosu thought. "HUMAN BOULDER!" Choji shouted as his head, arms, and legs tucked back into the opening for his shirt and pants and he turned into a giant spinning ball.

Zaku waited until the last second and lifted his arms "Decapitating Air waves!" Zaku shouted as the wind flew at the spinning ball, he steered the wind towards Kin causing the spinning ball to crash into her; Kin flew and crashed into a tree, hard.

Blood flew from her mouth then she fell to the ground, Shikamaru's eyes widen when he noticed blood slip past Ino's lips "This is bad!" the lazy genin said. "W-Why would you hit y-your own teammate?" Kin (Ino) gasped as she struggled to lift her upper body, "Just because we are teammates doesn't mean a thing to me!" Zaku said with a smirk. Shikamaru looked towards Dosu and cursed as his jutsu gave out, "You can only hold this jutsu for five minutes." Dosu said with an evil glint in his eyes; "INO GET OUT OF THERE!" Shikamaru shouted! 'R-release.' Kin thought before Ino flew back to her body and groaned; just as she got back to her body Sasuke woke up.

"Ugh…huh? Ino…Shikamaru…and Choji?" Sasuke said groggily, "Now that that's out the way, I can kill you!" Zaku said before a smooth voice stopped him "Stop right there sound scum." everyone looked to see Neji and Tenten standing on a high tree branch.

"Who are you? Damn these gakis are coming from everywhere!" Zaku and Dosu growled, Neji closed his eyes and then the veins near his eyes were visible "Byakugan!" Neji said calmly as the two sound ninja gasped "He's a Hyuga." Dosu said eyes widening, "Come down here!" Zaku demanded while Neji just smirked "It looks like I don't have to." The lavender eyed genin said as he deactivated his Byakugan.

Everyone froze as a dark chakra came from the small shelter that the blonde genin was in, he was hunched over as red and purple chakra swirled around him. 'N-Naruto-kun?' Sasuke thought as chills went down his spine, Naruto looked up at everyone his eyes held no emotion. Black fire like markings went across the blonde's face, hands, and neck; his eyes were gold. Gold connected to oxen, Naruto took in Sasuke's beat up state; cuts littered the pale skin, blood slipped past a few reopened wounds, he had a black eye; Naruto was pissed.

"Sasuke…point to the ones who pummeled you into that state!" Naruto growled, Zaku smirked "I did!" he stated smugly. 'That baka!' Dosu growled and shivered as the golden eyes landed on him, "CHOJI GET BACK HERE! YOU'LL GET KILLED!" Shikamaru yelled "H-hai!" Choji said as he ran back to his teammates.

"Shikamaru…what's going on?" Choji asked "How should I know!" Shikamaru said, Naruto glared at Dosu and Zaku as the marks on his face started to stretch all the way across. 'T-the curse mark…it's covering his whole body. How is he awake?' Dosu said in his head "H-he is too much for us. He's chakra's too huge!" Dosu muttered, Zaku caught this and put his hands together "DOSU! Don't be afraid of this half dead guy!" Zaku ordered. "No, stop, Zaku! Don't you understand?" Dosu shouted eyes wide from fear.

Sasuke gasped and looked towards Naruto "I'll kill them all with this. I'll finish this in a flash!" Zaku stated before "Maximum Air Cutter!" Zaku shouted as a gigantic gush of wind was aimed at the menacing looking blonde, rocks and dirt flew through the air, Dosu covered his eyes, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji ducked behind the bush they were hiding behind and covered their heads, Tenten kneeled down and grabbed onto the tree she and Neji were standing on while Neji kneeled down and covered his face with his arms, Sasuke and Sakura felt something grab them and move them away quicker than they could see.

Zaku panted and looked forward; there was a large slash on the ground "Heh I blew them all away." Zaku panted out. "Who did?" a voice asked, Zaku's eyes widened before he could turn his head he was batted away and he flew all the way to Dosu's feet "Zaku!" Dosu said shocked that the blonde could hit his team mate that hard, Zaku coughed up some blood and staggered to his feet, "He's fast. On top of that he moved instantly while holding those two." Dosu said as he watched Naruto lower both Sasuke and Sakuwhore to the ground, Naruto turned to the two sound ninja and did a few hand signs "Katon: Karyu Edan!" Naruto said as little fire balls flew at the two sound ninja.

"Don't get so cocky! I'll erase it!" Zaku growled as he put up his arms and blew the fire away but he quickly notice the shuriken coming next "Nani?" Zaku said "There are shurikens in the fire!" the surprised sound ninja muttered to himself and quickly covered his face. "GAAAAAAHHH!" Zaku shouted as the shurikens cut him up "ZAKU! BELOW YOU!" Dosu yelled, Zaku looked down just in time to see Naruto fly under him and grabbed his arms. Naruto put his foot on to Zaku's back and pulled his arms, Sasuke gasped. He was used to seeing Naruto do this, yet now he was scared of the way Naruto looked. He looked menacing, evil, and ready to kill everyone. He didn't like this look at all.

Naruto gave a dark smirk, 'His chakra is totally different from before. Is this really Naruto?' Ino thought. Naruto's smirk just got darker and he pulled harder on Zaku's arms "You seem real proud of these arms." the blonde said adding even more pressure on Zaku's back as he pulled his arms "Stop it…" Zaku demanded fear on his face, Sasuke's eyes widen when he remembered Orochimaru's words; _"Naruto-kun will seek me."_ those words flew through Sasuke's head. Naruto kept digging his foot deeper into Zaku's back and pulling his arms harder until sickening cracks was heard "GGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Zaku's scream filled the clearing.

Sasuke's eyes widen even more while the other genin cringed and looked away, Zaku lay twitching on the ground passed out from the pain. Naruto turned his head and gave a cruel look at the scared Dosu "That leaves just you." Naruto said darkly, the blonde turned fully to Dosu "You better entertain me better than he did." Naruto said as he walked past the wide eyed Sasuke and made his way to Dosu, 'This isn't…this isn't Naruto-kun. This isn't the Naruto-kun I know!' Sasuke cried in his mind. Tears started to fall from the little raven's eyes and he stood and ran towards Naruto "STOP!" Sasuke cried as he hugged Naruto from behind, "Stop." Naruto's golden eyes locked with Sasuke's murky eyes full with tears.

"Please…stop." Sasuke said in a small voice and hugged Naruto tighter, the fire like marks started to glow red and retreat back to the mark on the blonde's neck and his eyes went back to the crystal yet ice cold blue they once were, "The curse seals are disappearing…looks like I'm okay for now." Dosu muttered to himself. Naruto and Sasuke crumbled to the ground, "Naruto-kun." Sasuke said with a worried look on his face while Naruto panted "You're strong." Dosu said as he placed his scroll on the ground. "Naruto-kun, we cannot defeat you. Let's make a deal. Please let us leave for now. And we will give you our scroll." Dosu said as he picked up Zaku and Kin but before he left he said one thing "Naruto-kun. If we fight again in the second part of the exams, we will not run or hide." Dosu said before he disappeared.

"Hey are you alright?" Choji yelled as he and Shikamaru ran towards Naruto and Sasuke "It's troublesome, Ino, but you take care of that Lee guy." Shikamaru sighed "Hai!" Ino called as she ran to the knocked out Lee. Sasuke glanced at Naruto who was holding his trembling left hand "W-what was I…?" Naruto questioned, "Naruto-kun." Sasuke said in a small voice.

"Oi! Lee wake up! LEE!" Ino shouted shaking his shoulder, "I can wake him up." Tenten said; Ino stepped aside and Tenten grabbed Lee's shoulders. "LEE WAKE THE HELL UP!" Tenten shouted but when Lee failed to wake up fast enough Tenten pulled out a steal ball and hurled it at poor Lee "AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!" was all everyone heard as Lee flew across the clearing. 'S-she made him fly…?' Sasuke thought while Naruto and Neji sweat dropped, "Tenten…he's not here…open your eyes." Naruto muttered as he face palmed; "Oh…oops." Tenten said with a sweat drop.

=w=

Alex: *still buried under work* I'M DONE!

Rexia: And it took you a week.

Alex: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Rex: Um…if you guys would stop fighting you'd notice the angry readers.

Alex: I'M SORRY MINNA-SAN! *tears* I will update as soon as possible! School is being troublesome! Oh yeah! And if you could please tell me if I should bring in a couple OC characters from Naruto's past that he's not going to kill can you please tell me? *chibi Alex* Pwease?

**DICTIONARY:**

Baka: Idiot

Katon: Karyu no jutsu: Fire style: Fire Dragon Bullet technique

Oi: Hey

Hai: Yes

Gaki: Brat

Damare: Shut up

Minna-san: Everyone


	13. Chapter 10

Alex: *studying*

Rexia: SHE'S STUDYING? WTF?

Rex: Hush! Let her study in peace!

Rexia: Hn, Alex doesn't own Naruto. *gets hit with thick text book* Ow, god damn it!

=w=

Naruto waited, and waited, and waited; slowly veins popped on his temple. "YOU DAMN BITCH WAKE UP!" the blonde shouted as he kicked Sakura, sending her skipping until a loud splash could be heard; followed by loud curses.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BAKA?" Sakupig screeched only to be shocked as the blonde shook Sasuke awake gently, "Sasuke. Sasuke it's time to wake up." Naruto said in a monotone voice. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open but he was still dazed, "N-Naruto-kun?" the little raven muttered "Yeah. Wake up, time to leave." Naruto ordered as he helped Sasuke up.

'H-he's gentle with Sasuke-kun but cruel to me?' Sakupig thought, **"CHA! HOW DARE HE TREAT ME LIKE SHIT?"** inner Sakura screamed with fire in the background (Can she fart fire?). "Alright, we have to leave. But since you two just woke up, I got food on the fire. I'm going to search around the area, Sasuke you're in charge." Naruto said as he left into the woods.

"Sasuke-kun, we should look at the scroll." Sakupig whispered, "What? Are you crazy?" Sasuke said choking a bit on his fish that he got off the fire Naruto had set up. "C'mon, Sasuke-kun! It might give us a clue! We have to try! Naruto'll be happy if he can finish this test quicker, right?" Sakupig stated Sasuke thought it over 'W-well I do want to see Naruto-kun happy.' the little raven thought

_[SASUKE'S IMAGINATION…SET UP]_

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun I-I have something to show you!" Sasuke said as he ran up to Naruto, "Huh? What is it Sasuke-chan?" Naruto asked as he walked closer to Sasuke and peered over his shoulder.

"I-I found a clue to help us finish the test quicker." Sasuke stuttered, Naruto smiled at Sasuke "Nice job Sasuke-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

_[SASUKE'S IMAGINATION…BROKEN DOWN]_

'That'd be awesome! Then Naruto-kun will defiantly like me more, and show me more of his emotions!' the little raven thought happily, "Alright Sakura." Sasuke said nodding; "Alright, let's do this!" Sakupig said.

**(WITH NARUTO-KUN)**

Naruto looked down at the two unconscious genin, 'So that's what happens when you open the scroll too early.' Naruto thought then he suddenly tensed up. 'And I left the scrolls with that whore and Sasuke…oh damn!' Naruto thought, the scene played out in his mind. A chibi Sakura was sprouting nonsense to a chibi Sasuke, chibi Sasuke kept saying no until the chibi pink cow said something along the lines of "It may have a clue. And Naruto'll be happy to finish the test quickly." then chibi Sasuke pauses for a moment then agrees. "Ah, fucking hell!" Naruto cursed under his breath as he sped off back towards his teammates.

**(BACK WITH SASUKE-CHAN)**

Sakupig and Sasuke gulped and the pink haired cow started to pull at the scroll until a hand land on her hand, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." a familiar voice said. "Kabuto!" Sasuke and the cow said surprised; "Hello Sasuke, Sakura. I'd advise you not open this scroll, I don't think Naruto-kun would be very happy if you did." Kabuto said with a smile.

Just then Naruto ran into the clearing and looked at them, Kabuto's hand was on top of Sakura's, Sakupig had the scroll in her hand, and Sasuke was peering over her shoulder. Naruto turned around slowly and walked towards a large tree and punched it; Kabuto, Sasuke, and Sakupig were shocked that the blonde had punched the tree. But they were more shocked that the tree had soon afterwards fallen to the ground with a loud boom.

Naruto slowly looked at the three other genin, since his bangs were covering his eyes the blonde looked ready to kill. "Sasuke…" Naruto said in an emotionless voice, "H-hai?" Sasuke said in a scared voice "Please tell me you two weren't going to open that scroll." Naruto said, his voice getting darker and darker with every word. "Aaaaaiiieeee! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen Naruto-kun! Sakura made me!" Sasuke cried as he went chibi mode on Naruto and was bowing at his feet crying anime tears. Naruto turned his eyes to Sakupig who was now cowering in her spot, "You did?" Naruto asked in a scary voice "GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!" Sakucow screamed at the top of it's-I mean she screamed at the top of her lunges.

'Does this team work based on fear?' Kabuto thought with a sweat drop, Naruto looked at the sound ninja with dark eyes "And what do you want?" Naruto asked ignoring Sasuke; who was at the time clinging to his arm and begging for forgiveness. "Ah! I was just here to help you reach the tower, do you want my help?" Kabuto said calmly "Fine, but one slip up and I'll kill you." Naruto said darkly; "You have my word Naruto-kun." Kabuto said bowing slightly.

The four genin began to walk through the forest, Sasuke had a cold chill run down his spine and he threw a kunai at the tree behind them. A loud squishing sound was heard and everyone else turned around to see a large centipede, 'I-it's huge!' Sasuke thought as he backed away, 'HOW IS THAT EVEN SO BIG?' Sakupig screamed in her mind as she fell to her knees shivering, 'Interesting.' both Naruto and Kabuto thought; "Well, let's keep going." Kabuto said.

**(COUPLE OF HOURS LATER)**

Sasuke panted and leaned against Naruto's arm as they kept walking, it had been hours and the tower still looked so far away. Sakupig not used to actually walking for so long fell to its knees, 'Well some one's gotten fatter.' Naruto thought before he notice the centipede from earlier "Has anyone else noticed that we are going in circles?" Naruto asked as he threw a kunai into the branches of a tree a few feet away. "Nice try. Your genjutsu wasn't strong enough." Naruto said as he got in a fighting stance.

Suddenly the forest floor was covered with thousands of mist ninja, "Ah, so the kid's got spunk." Said one of the many clones; "Damare." Naruto growled before he charged forward. He aimed a kick at one of the clones, he smirked when he landed a hit but it quickly left his face when his kick went right through the clone.

Naruto dodged a kick but another clone slid under the other clone when Naruto ducked and nailed the blonde right in the gut; hard. Another clone was about to drive a kunai into the blonde's head until Sasuke threw a kunai at the clone, which it quickly dodged. "Naruto-kun you'll have to be more careful." Kabuto said hiding his smirk; Naruto caught the smirk and scowled. 'What is that teme planning?' the blonde thought before the silver haired teen tackled him to the ground just when a kunai flew over head.

"Like I said you have to be more careful, Naruto-kun." Kabuto whispered into Naruto's ear, the blonde grunted when Kabuto suddenly flatten himself on top of him in order to dodge kunais. "Get off me!" Naruto growled before dodged a foot to the face and flipped into the air. Three clones followed him but the blonde just used his chakra to stick to a tree branch and threw three kunais and got three direct hits. He watched as Sasuke and Kabuto took out the clones or just flew right through them, as for Sakupig…she was being attacked and couldn't defend herself (and to think I gave her a good fight scene in chapter 9!). "KKKKYYYAAAAAHHHH!" Sakupig screamed as the clones closed in on her.

"You worthless piece if crap!" Naruto groaned before he dived towards the useless pink haired slut and the clones "MOVE YOU DAMN BAKA!" Naruto shouted Sakupig ran and tripped as Naruto drove his fist into the ground; a large crater was formed; taking out half the clones. Naruto got out of the crater and was about to use a Katon technique, that was until the curse mark decided to act up; causing the blonde to freeze in the middle of his hand signs.

'Damn this curse mark!' the blonde cursed as three clones closed in on him, Sasuke looked and noticed Naruto stop in the middle of his hand signs; the little raven tried to run to the blonde but a group of clones blocked his way. 'Crap this damn seal is draining my chakra! Using Katon techniques will only speed up that process!' Naruto cursed, he knew he'd have to do something he'd sworn on his parent's grave to never do.

'Damn! I swore not to use this…not until I was going to kill my brother!' the blonde growled as he edged his hand towards his weapon pouch and pulled out a scroll, 'I guess…I'll have to use kenjutsu.' Naruto sighed as he bit his thumb and threw the scroll into the air and as it unrolled itself, he swiped his blood down the kanji and a large of puff of smoke hid the blonde from everyone's sight. "Hey, your friend ran-!' the man was silenced by a scythe swipe his head clean off.

Everyone gasped as Naruto was now in sight with a scythe in hand, the staff of the scythe was a cool silver and was three feet taller than Kabuto, and the blade of the scythe was a coal black with a golden fox fighting a bronze wolf on the blade. Sasuke and Kabuto noticed the black chains that wrapped around the blonde's writs. Naruto opened his eyes and glared into the sea of mist ninja and concentrated, trying to find the three original clone makers was slightly easier now than before 'Found them! 250 degrees, due north!' Naruto thought as he charged into the direction he had pinpointed.

"STOP HIM!" one clone yelled as he and the other hundred something clones charges toward the blonde, Naruto growled and spun the scythe around his neck and smirked as some of the clones either backed off or evaporated; using the scythe's staff as a launch pad he rocketed towards the trees and everything was silent. But the few seconds later blood, guts, body parts, and kunais fell from the tree tops followed by screams of pain and anguish. Naruto jumped down and the scythe disappeared in a puff of smoke, the blonde fell backwards and panted but his eyes widen when he didn't feel his head connect with the hard ground. He looked up to see Sasuke smiling down at him, the blonde had landed in Sasuke's lap; well his from the shoulders up did anyway. "Nice job Naruto-kun." Sasuke praised as he wet a cloth and wiped any dirt, sweat, and blood from the blonde's face; "Well when Naruto-kun gets his breath back we can leave." Kabuto said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

A few minutes later all four genin made it to the tower, Kabuto's team had also met up with them and they split ways. Team 7 walked into the tower and was met by a riddle (I don't feel like thinking of the damn thing. Sue me I'm lazy. -_#), Naruto noticed as Sasuke and Sakucow both stared at the scrolls in either confusion (Sakucow) or understanding (Sasu-chan!) "Open the scrolls." The blonde said; Sasuke and the pig followed directions and opened the scrolls which soon began to shake. "Throw them away! They're summoning scrolls!" Naruto said as he took the scroll from Sasuke's hand and threw it; gladly the slut did the same thing.

A large poof of smoke erupted from the scroll and once it cleared Iruka could be seen smiling at the three genin. "Congratulations, you've passed the forest of death." the chunin said with a bright smile, which was directed mainly at Naruto who in turn sighed but gave a slight nod back. "You three go to the chamber just a few floors down, alright?" Iruka said, "Hai." said the three genin before they walked off.

**(IN THE CHAMBER…FIGHT ROOM…WHAT EVER! -_#)**

"I must say, I am surprised to see this many get through the forest of death." Hiruzen said which caused most of the jonin and a few genin to sweat drop, "Well I am very glad that you made it! Now I will give you the rules of the exam." Hiruzen stopped as a cough caught his attention, "Allow me hokage-sama *cough*." A pale sick looking man said as he walked forward.

"*cough* I am you exam proctor, Hayate Gekko *cough*. Now for the match rules *cough*, in order to win your match you can either beat your opponent, or *cough* kill your opponent." Gekko said before coughing again.

All the genin where lined up and some gasped or shook in fear or in Gaara's case; smirked. They were allowed to kill, this will be too easy for the sand ninja, but then again…when wasn't killing easy for him?

Naruto stood in line, his eyes drifted over to the mysterious sound jonin then his eyes flashed to Kabuto; he wasn't so sure about the two. "Now *cough* If you wish to leave, please raise your *cough* hand." The sickly looking jonin said, no hands went up and just when he was about to say something else Kabuto's hand raised; "I'm out." Kabuto said with a smile.

"Kabuto-san!" Sasuke gasped slightly shocked but mostly out of surprised, "I can't go on. Gomen, Sasuke-san." Kabuto said as he walked by, just as he was passing Naruto his hand moved quickly and the blonde quickly dodged whatever Kabuto was about to do. The blonde blinked when he realized Kabuto was just holding his hand out for a hand shake, "Good luck Naruto-kun." Kabuto said once Naruto finally shook his hand.

Naruto looked forward listening to Gekko's speech, which was filled with a few coughs. The blonde's eyes wondered around the room but suddenly he felt a pain from his neck and his hand flew to the curse seal, 'D-damn it!' Naruto cursed in his mind, Sasuke noticed this and wanted to say something; he wanted Naruto to back down. But he knew that Naruto's pride would never let him and he didn't want Naruto to hate him.

Sadly the damn pink banshee didn't know how to keep her damn mouth shut, "Naruto! You can't fight you baka! I'm making them take you out!" Sakupig said 'Then it can be just me and Sasuke-kun!' the sad excuse of a kunoichi thought as she began to raise her hand. She suddenly went rigid when she felt nothing but hatred coming from the blonde, "You open your damn mouth and I'll slit your throat." Naruto growled as he pressed a kunai up to the frightened kunoichi's throat.

"Alright *cough* this screen will pick the first *cough* fighter." Gekko said in a horse voice, in the left corner of the wall a screen could be seen and names began running on the screen. Every genin held their breath (minus Naruto and Gaara), and then two names came onto the screen.

"Uzumaki Naruto vs. Akado Yori, everyone but those two *cough* please leave the area." Gekko said, all the genin moved up to the balcony and looked down at the two fighters. "Okay *cough* hajime!" Gekko said as he jumped back slightly.

Yori charged forward and swung his arm, Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai and blocked the genin's short blade; Yori ducked under Naruto and latched onto the blonde's thigh. Naruto gasped when he suddenly felt some of his chakra leave him and kicked Yori in the face and flipped away, 'D-did he actually take my chakra away? This is bad; this damn seal is also taking a large amount of my chakra! Damn, I hate disadvantages in fights!' Naruto thought.

The blonde genin saw Yori charging forward but the curse seal began to act up causing him to freeze up, 'FUCK!' Naruto cursed before he took calming breaths and shocked everyone by bending back far enough for his head to hang inches above the ground but level with his ankles. 'H-He's that flexible?' was all that ran through everyone's mind, Naruto pushed up with his hands and did a spinning hand kick which got Yori right in the gut.

The purple mask wearing genin grunted and dodged the next round of kicks and grabbed the blonde's leg and slammed him into the ground and slammed the teen's head down next. Naruto was about to attack but he felt his chakra leaving him faster than before, 'D-damn! Damn! Damn! DAMN!' the blonde cursed mentally as he began to black out.

**(WITH SASUKE)**

'No! Naruto-kun! He can't lose! He can't!' Sasuke thought before he took a deep breath not realizing that Hinata and Neji were doing the same thing; "NARUTO-KUN YOU HAVE TO KEEP TRYING!" the three genin said. Once they realized that they head said the same thing they all glared darkly at each other.

Sasuke broke eye contact with the two and took a deep breath, "C'MON NARUTO-KUN! YOU'RE STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT HIM! DON'T GIVE UP! I KNOW YOU CAN WIN!" the little raven shouted.

**(WITH NARUTO)**

'I'm going to lose this match…I'm losing too much chakra…' Naruto thought as darkness edged into his vision, "C'MON NARUTO-KUN! YOU'RE STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT HIM! DON'T GIVE UP! I KNOW YOU CAN WIN!" the blonde genin heard. Cerulean eyes looked up to the balcony and met oxen; "You can win Naruto-kun." Sasuke whispered. 'He believes I can win this match? I'm almost out of chakra-!' Naruto's eyes widen when he suddenly heard his brother's voice.

"_Cling to your pathetic life."_

"_You're weak, you haven't enough hate."_

'I'm not losing! Not here! NOT WHEN HE'S STILL ALIVE! NOT WHEN SASUKE BELIEVES I CAN WIN!' Naruto growled (Ooohhh! Someone's really happy Sasuke-chan believes in him! ^_#), Yori gasped when he felt a spike of chakra along with killer intent come from the blonde; 'H-how is this possible? He shouldn't be able to do this!' Yori thought before he was swatted away like he was nothing.

Naruto sat up his once cerulean eyes now yellow, Kakashi's eye narrowed when he noticed the marks forming across the blonde's face. 'No! I can do this myself! BACK OFF!' Naruto growled as the marks retreated back to the curse mark which shocked the sound jonin and his little group. 'Very interesting. Very interesting, indeed.' The jonin thought.

Naruto stood on unbalanced legs but the look in his eyes scared many and amused many others, Yori gasped when a scythe suddenly was in the blonde's hands. "If you're so power hungry" Naruto disappeared from view "I'll give it to you!" Yori turned and was caught off guard. A sickening thud was heard along with a scream of pain "MY ARM! MY ARM!" Yori screamed at the top of his lungs, Naruto looked towards the balcony and saw Zaku stiffen in fear. Naruto walked up to the screaming genin and kicked him so that he was on his back and smirked with a crazed look in his eyes. "SHINE!" Naruto shouted as he chopped off the genin's other arm and smirked.

"!"

Yori's scream made most of the genin and a few jonin cringe, Naruto just smirked and kicked him into the air; the yellow eyed blonde followed the genin and appeared above him. "This will end it!" Naruto said darkly as he punched Yori and kicked making him twirl in the air, the blonde put the end of the scythe into the back of Yori's neck "Get ready!" Naruto said as he and Yori plummeted to the ground.

"STOP! I GIVE! STOP!" Yori screamed "Hell no!" Naruto said as he took the staff off the genin's neck and appeared behind him, "Ja ne baka!" Naruto said as he twirled the scythe every which way and Yori's arm and legs flew everywhere, Naruto grabbed Yori's head slammed it into the ground; not hard enough to kill him but enough to cause him great pain.

Gekko was about to end the match until Naruto jumped into the air and held the scythe above his head with a sinister smirk on his face, "Uzumaki Shi no suramu!" Naruto shouted as he brought the blade of the scythe down and slammed into Yori's head. Once Naruto let go of the scythe Yori's whole body exploded sending chunks of skin and gore everywhere.

"Shousa *cough* Uzumaki Naruto." Gekko said as he ignored the horrified look from most of the genin, Naruto felt the chains around his wrist disappear and he crumbled to the ground; well he was going to before Kakashi caught him with his leg. "You are coming with me, we need to seal that curse mark of yours." Kakashi said as he helped the blonde stand.

Naruto wanted to protest but the look Kakashi told him there no room for his abjections and he followed the silver jonin. Once they left the screen began to randomly picking names.

**{Abumi Zaku** **vs. Aburame Shino}**

"Will the two fighters please come down to the floor?" Gekko asked, Shino calmly walked down the stairs while Zaku jumped over the railing. Zaku glared at Shino and Shino…he just stood there (Like hell I can tell what he's thinking about with those sun shades on!). "*cough* Alright, hajime!"

**(WITH NARUTO AND KAKSHI)**

Naruto sat in the middle of a huge sealing circle, his shirt had been cast away and his hair was let out of the pony tail; Kakashi stood behind him observing the curse mark. "Alright Naruto-kun, I am going to start." Kakashi said as he did the hand signs required for the sealing processes, "Oh and this will hurt like hell. So I'm going to tell you something. You look pretty Naruto-hime!" Kakashi said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME-GGGRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in agony as Kakashi slapped his hands on his curse mark and the symbols from the circle began to crawl up his arms, legs, and back until the slipped under Kakashi's hand. Naruto eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped to the side.

"Alright, now that is over-!" Kakashi twirled around to come face to face Orochimaru, "Ah, it's been a while Kakashi. I see that you sealed my nice little present for Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said with a smirk on his face. "What do you want with Naruto? Is he just a pawn in your game?" Kakashi growled out as he pulled out a kunai. Orochimaru chuckled darkly "You think someone as fine of a shinobi would be a mere pawn? Naruto-kun is" Orochimaru suddenly disappear "Is the ultimate piece." the snake like man said from behind Kakashi.

Kakashi turned around quickly turned around and glared at Orochimaru as he ran his hand through the blonde's hair, "He will come to me in the future. You can't stop that." Orochimaru said with a smirk before disappearing. 'You keep thinking that. I'll keep him here away from that bastard and from you.' Kakashi thought as he picked Naruto up and took him to the hospital.

**(BACK TO THE FIGHTS)**

Sasuke looked up from the ground and looked at Kakashi as he appeared in a puff of smoke, "You missed two of the fights." Sasuke said with a deadpanned expression on his face which caused the silver haired jonin to sweat drop. "Ano…what fights did I miss?" Kakashi asked, "Shino won his fight, and that sand ninja, Kankuro was his name; he won his match too." Sasuke said. Kakashi and Sasuke looked up at the screen and looked towards Sakupig, "W-what" Sakupig asked; Sasuke pointed to the screen.

**{Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino}**

Ino who was just now walking up the stairs looked up at the screen and gasped, both kunoichi looked towards each other; Ino glared and flipped off the balcony and landed in the arena while Sakupig being the unworthy kunoichi walked down the stairs.

"Okay *cough* Ino verses Sakura. Hajime!" Gekko called. Ino stood there and glared at Sakura daring her to make the first move…which she did. Sakura jumped back and threw three kunais at the blonde kunoichi, Ino dodged two and grabbed the last one when it came in reach and threw it back at the pink haired bimbo; Sakura threw one more kunai which clashed with the one Ino threw and charged forward.

Sakura threw a horribly formed punch but it was blocked, Sakura turned and kicked but Ino ducked under it; the pink kunoichi turned half way and swung her arm backwards but once again Ino dodged it. Ino and Sakura both let out a kick which was blocked because their legs met half way. Sakura once again let out a punch but Ino backed away slightly, Ino let out two jabs which Sakura blocked but she didn't see Ino aim for her gut until it hit her hard.

Sakura's eyes widen and saliva flew from her mouth, Ino saw the opening and socked Sakura in the face (I am NOT going to make her hold back!); Sakura fell to the ground in shock. Ino had hit her, Ino had actually hit her. "Sakura…you are not even a rival to me anymore; I'm stronger than you! Like I always have been." Ino said with a look of indifference on her face, Sakura looked up at Ino with a glare and a scowl on her already ugly face "Ino! Do you have any idea who you are talking to like that?" Sakura growled as she stood up.

Ino untied her head band from around her waist and put it on her forehead which made Sakura gasp, "I-I understand now Ino." Sakura said as she too tied her head band across her forehead "You want to fight seriously…not hold back. I understand completely." Sakura said as she got in an academy styled fighting stance with Ino doing the same.

Both kunoichi charged forward and let out a punch which collided and everyone watching could see some chakra flair out from the punch and gasped, the force of the punch sent the m both back slightly but they charged at each other again. Sakura did a few hand signs and two clones of herself appeared next to her, Ino faltered slightly which cost her; she blocked two attacks from the clones and was socked in the jaw by Sakura. "Now Ino, you see what I can do. So let's keep going!" the pink haired kunoichi stated.

Ino got up and wiped the little blood that came from her slightly split lip and smirked, "I'm glad to hear that." Ino said calmly before she and Sakura charged forward with their fists cocked back; both threw their punches which they both simultaneously caught with one hand and blocked with the other. They both glared at each other and jumped away, they both grabbed a shuriken and hurled at each other but the two shuriken met in the middle. The two kunoichi charged forward once again and threw a punch, which connected perfectly with their jaws.

Ino and Sakura flew backwards and hit the ground hard; Ino was the first to get up and glared at Sakura as she stood. "So you got slightly stronger. Not by much though." Ino said which was answered by a growl from Sakura "Please! I was able to cut my hair just to fight! What about you?" Sakura growled out knowing that it would strike a nerve. Ino only smirked "You know what? I learned something from Naruto-kun's fight, he has long hair yet he doesn't give a damn about it. So hair and appearance means nothing, in the shinobi the shinobi world." The blonde haired kunoichi said as she grabbed hold of her pony tail and pulled out a kunai, Sakura gasped as she watched Ino cut her hair and threw it right at her.

Sakura too shocked to realize Ino was doing hand signs didn't notice Ino slam her hands down into her hair until it was too late, "Mind transfer jutsu!" Ino shouted before her body slumped and went limp; Sakura stopped moving for a period of time which made the whole room quite down and tension flew across the arena. Sakura finally lifted her head and she smirked, the pink haired kunoichi raised her hand "I Haruno Sakura…give up." Sakura said before her body slumped and Ino suddenly jerked back slightly; Ino stood and smirked at Sakura's slowly reawakening body.

"*cough* Shousa Yamanaka Ino *cough*" Gekko said ignoring Sakura's complaints, Ino walked up the stairs and smirked at her shocked teammates. Sakura walked up the stairs and looked up with shocked eyes to see Sasuke not only ignoring her but having a look of annoyance on his face. Kakashi looked up at the screen and looked over towards Guy who was giving some strange pep talk to Tenten.

**{Tenten vs. Temari}**

Tenten sighed and jumped over the railing, which Temari did also. "You two ready?" Gekko asked getting a nod from both kunoichi "*cough* *cough* Hajime!" Gekko called as he jumped back slightly. Tenten jumped in the air and took out a few kunais and threw them at Temari, the blonde haired sand genin didn't look like she moved but the kunais all landed next to her; this shocked Tenten and her team. She had acute accuracy, she's never missed a target moving or not! "I-I missed? This can't be!" Tenten gasped "What's wrong? Was that attack supposed to test me out?" Temari asked with a cocky smirk on her face, Tenten growled and glared at her.

Temari reached back for her fan while Tenten ran behind her and jumped in the air with a scroll in hand, it unrolled itself and she began to spin in the air and while she did the kunoichi ran her hands across the symbols on the scroll and weapons popped out and flew at Temari. To the untrained eye you couldn't see her move at all, as for the trained eye you could see her yank her fan out quickly let wave it slightly and the wind the knocked the weapons away making them litter the floor around her.

"What? My weapons!" Tenten said in a shocked voice 'Is there a trick to that fan?' the brunet kunoichi thought, Temari smirked and moved slightly so Tenten and everyone else could see a purple circle on the fan "This is the first star. There are two more." the blonde haired kunoichi stated with a smirk, "When you see three stars, you're gonna lose." Temari added.

Tenten growled slightly 'I wasn't planning on using this now.' the kunoichi thought as she pulled out two scrolls and placed them on the ground, she did a few hand signs and glared at Temari "Rising twin dragons!" Tenten said before a large puff of smoke covered the area bellow and two dragon shaped clouds of smoke shit up into the air. Once they were high enough the smoke disappeared and two scrolls could be seen, Tenten disappeared and appeared in between the still spiraling scrolls.

Tenten let her hands roam over the symbols in the scroll and weapons popped out and she hurled them at Temari, "Heh, even if you increase the numbers" Temari opened the scroll a little more so that the second circle could be seen "It'll end the same way!" Temari said as she swung the fan and the weapons all fell littering the floor. Tenten landed on the floor and glared "I'm not finished yet!" she said as she jumped back into the air and pointed her hands out, many threads began to stretch from her fingers and connect to the many weapons on the ground.

Temari looked shocked as Tenten swung her arms and the weapons all flew at her, 'Did I get her?' Tenten thought before a large gush of wind threw her back and she skidded across the floor; Temari stood smirking with all three circles showing on her fan. Tenten sat up and glared at the sand genin "Third star." Temari said her smirk growing; Tenten stood up just as Temari swung her fan and vanished.

'S-she disappeared?' Tenten thought s she began to look left to right trying to find her opponent 'Where is she?' the burnet kunoichi thought, "Over here." A voice said from behind her "Shoot!" Tenten said as she turned around to see Temari gliding down on her fan with a smirk.

Temari glided right over Tenten and jumped off the fan and caught it as it fell, "Whirl wind attack." Temari said as she swung the fan and a cyclone of air flew at Tenten throwing her into the air, the wind cut Tenten until she finally fell from the air; Temari smirked and closed the fan and held it out. Tenten landed right on the metal fan back first, blood flew from her mouth and she went limp.

"That was boring. Very boring." Temari said with a sigh, "*cough* Shousa, Temari." Gekko said; Temari smirked and threw Tenten's motionless body towards the floor full with scattered weapons. Lee acted quickly and jumped from the balcony and caught Tenten before she could hit the ground, "Nice catch." Temari said before she disappeared and reappeared next to Gaara and Kankuro while Lee glared at her and handed Tenten over to the medic ninja.

Everyone looked up at the screen as to more names popped up.

**{Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin}**

Shikamaru sighed and lazily walked down the stairs while Kin jumped over the railing, once they were both in the arena Gekko stepped forward "*cough* Are you both ready?" Gekko asked, "Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed "Let's start." Kin said; Gekko nodded and raised his hand "*cough* Hajime! *cough*" Gekko said as he jumped back slightly.

"GO ON SHIKAMARU! KICK HER ASS WITH A 16 HIT COMBO! IF I CAN WIN SO CAN YOU!" Ino shouted loudly, "Troublesome, not only is Ino being loud I have to fight a girl." Shikamaru muttered; "Then I'll end this quickly." Kin said. 'Now that I think about it, I only know the abilities of her teammates…darn and she's already seen my jutsu. This just got even more troublesome.' Shikamaru groaned in his mind.

Shikamaru put his hands in a familiar sign "Is that all you can do?" Kin asked, "Damare! Shadow possession jutsu!" Shikamaru said as his shadow flew out towards Kin; "You'll have to do better than that!" Kin said as she dodged the shadow and threw two senbons at the lazy genin. Shikamaru ducked and the two senbons stuck into the wall, Shikamaru heard a slight jingle come from them and turned to look at the senbons and saw bells attached to the end of the senbons.

"So you're trying to use a classic trick, huh? Next you'll throw some senbons with one having a bell and the other not having one at all, just so I'll react to the sound of the bell and not notice the other senbon so it can hit me. Right?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk; Kin charged forward "You talk too much." She said as she threw the senbons. Shikamaru dodged them all "Heh." The lazy genin chuckled until he heard a jingle, 'Behind me?' Shikamaru thought as he turned only to see the same two senbons that kin had thrown earlier jingle by themselves.

Shikamaru notice the light catch something attached to the bells, 'Strings?' Shikamaru thought as he turned back to Kin "Shoot!" Shikamaru said "Got you!" Kin said as she threw two senbons, nailing Shikamaru right in the arm "Gah!" Shikamaru grunted as he fell to the ground; Shikamaru staggered to his feet and yanked the senbons out of his arm "I dodged a critical hit." The lazy genin said.

"No it's your turn!" Shikamaru said "I won't let you!" Kin said as she tugged on the strings and the bells rung, Shikamaru gasped and fell to his knees hen his vision became slightly blurry "W-what's going on?" Shikamaru muttered. "Those who listen to the bell end up like that. You see these aren't ordinary bells. And the sound coming from these bells goes straight to the ear all the way to the brain. Then, it will show an illusion." Kin explained. Shikamaru heard the ring again and covered his ears, "That's useless. You can't shut off my bell's sound with that." Kin stated with a smirk.

Shikamaru looked up at Kin and could've sworn he saw seven more Kins standing next to her, "Damn, which is the real one?" Shikamaru muttered; "You can't move at all, huh? You don't even know where to stretch your only hope, your shadow." All seven Kins said as they all held up a hand full of senbons "Now, I'll tenderize you slowly." all seven Kins said with a smirk; 'Damn it, she's underestimating me!' Shikamaru growled mentally. All the Kins threw their senbons and Shikamaru blocked his face with his arms but only four senbons actually got him, "Now I'll throw five, next it'll be seven. I'll continue throwing them until you look like a hedgehog." The Kins said with smirks on their faces; "You deceitful wench." Shikamaru growled "Huh?" Kin said "You said you'd end the match quickly. Yet here you are dragging it on." Shikamaru stated.

"I see you're in so much pain; that you want to end it all quickly. Well I'll grant you your wish!" all seven Kins said as they raised their hands ready to throw the senbons until Kin gasped and the other six Kins disappeared, "My body…I can't move!" Kin gasped. "Finally, my shadow possession jutsu hit its mark." Shikamaru said "What are you talking about? Your shadow is nowhere near me!" Kin said angrily. "Heh, you still haven't notice?" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Did you?" Kin asked she looked at her shadow "Just as you assumed baka." Shikamaru said as Kin's shadow changed its shape "There's no way a string at that height would ever make a shadow." Shikamaru said with a smirk. "I can stretch and shrink my shadow." The lazy genin said "Damn! The shadow's getting fatter and fatter!" Kin muttered to herself, "Now to end this." Shikamaru said "How are you going to end this? I'll just do the same as you!" Kin said.

"You talk too much." Shikamaru said using Kin's words against her, Shikamaru pulled out a kunai from his pouch and Kin did the same thing "Are you stupid? If you attack like that you'll get hurt too!" Kin stated; "I know." Shikamaru said as he threw the kunai and Kin did the same thing. Shikamaru waited until the last second and copied what Naruto did earlier and bent backwards and made a bridge with his body, 'Ha! He dodged the attack for me-!' Kin's thought were cut off as her head slammed into the wall behind her.

"Hehe, I win." Shikamaru said, "*cough* Shousa, Shikamaru." Gekko said.

=w=

Alex: Well I finished! Yes!

Rexia: And you god damn exams are over!

Alex: Yeah, but I have to worry about my new classes! Damn!

Rex: Alex will update as soon as possible, ja ne minna-san! R & R!

DICTIONARY:

Baka: Idiot

Damare: Shut up

Hajime: Begin

Shousa: Winner

Uzumaki Shi no suramu: Spiral slam of death

Hai: Yes

Ano: Um

Shine: Die

Gomen: Sorry

Minna-san: Everyone

Ja ne: Good bye

Hime: Princess


	14. Chapter 11

Alex: IT'S FINALLY THE END OF THE SCHOOL DAY! *throws books on floor*

Rex: *trips over books* Ow!

Riku: Uh…Alex doesn't own Naruto, and she's very sorry for taking so long.

=w=

**{Uchiha Sasuke vs. Inuzuka Kiba}**

Sasuke looked at the screen and then at the hyperactive Inuzuka, "Hell yeah, finally! Akamaru, let's show them how we can work together!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru barked (squeaked). 'Well I guess if it has to be anyone…Kiba would be a breeze.' Sasuke mentally sighed, "*cough* Next match Uchiha Sasuke verses Inuzuka Kiba." Hayate said as Sasuke and Kiba both jumped over the railing and land in the arena.

"Are you both *cough* ready?" Hayate asked getting a nod from both genin, "Alright, *cough* Hajime!" the sick looking jonin said as he jumped back slightly.

Sasuke and Kiba charged forward, Kiba swiped his sharp nails and Sasuke easily dodged; the raven haired genin ducked under another swipe and hit Kiba with a nice upper cut. Kiba grunted and tried to knee Sasuke but Sasuke used his knee to block it, the raven haired genin let out four punches before he was forced to block a spinning heal kick which pushed him back slightly.

Kiba and Sasuke panted but only slightly, 'He's not taking this fight seriously! This is really pissing me off!' Kiba growled in his mind before he got an idea. Sasuke tensed when a smirk came to Kiba's face "Sasuke, you should take this fight more seriously; or I might just go to Naruto and show him how a true man is.** Doggy style**." Kiba said hoping that his oh so genius plan worked, Sasuke's body stiffen and a very large amount of killing intent came from the raven; "KIBA!" Sasuke roared as he charged forward and let out a round house kick. Kiba raised his arms to deflect the attack but the force of the kick was harder than he thought and he was thrown back.

Akamaru barked and Kiba nodded and threw a smoke bomb, it covered the whole area of the arena; Sasuke activated his Sharingan and his eyes darted back and forth until he felt something cut his cheek and his shirt sleeve got torn slightly. 'Focus…focus…focus on their chakra…' Sasuke thought as he closed his eyes and calmed his breathing.

'NOW!' Sasuke's eye snapped open with this thought and he kicked something and sent it flying out the smoke cloud, "AKAMARU!" Sasuke heard not far from his left and punched the brunet sending him flying. Kiba hit the wall with a harsh thud "Ow-HOLY SHIT!" Kiba shouted as he dodged fire balls (think of the way Naruto dodged the shurikens when they fought in the show); Sasuke charged forward and grabbed the dog lover's leg and slammed him to the ground.

Kiba groaned and rolled to the left and avoided a kunai to the face and jumped to his feet and let out a loud whistle and a loud bark was heard. Sasuke ducked quickly and Akamaru flew over his head and landed on Kiba's back as he crouched to all fours and smirked. "Man beast clone!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru was surrounded by a puff of smoke, once the smoke cleared another Kiba took the little white dog's place on the brunet's back.

Sasuke scowled and got in a defensive stance, "Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as he and his clone charged forward. Sasuke ducked under twin swipes and blocked a punch to the face, he grunted when a fist got him in the cheek but he kicked both the brunets back and did a few hand signs "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke said as twelve fire balls flew at the two brunets; "Fang over fang!" Kiba shouted as he and his clone spun in midair and kept spinning until they turned into a spinning missile could be seen. 'This is why I hate some Inuzukas.' Sasuke thought as he dodged each missile until his back hit the wall "FUCK!" Sasuke said before he took calming breaths and waited for the twin missiles to close in.

At the last second the raven used the wall as a push board and jumped straight at the twin cyclones and spun around them, which shocked many and amused Kakashi to no end.

**(WITH KAKASHI)**

'Oh, wait until Mikoto hears about this! She'll probably use this against him! I love black mail!' Kakashi thought giggling; scarring a few people standing around him.

**(BACK TO THE BLOODY FIGHT)**

Kiba was surprised when he and his clone crashed into the wall, but was quickly annoyed when he saw that the impact had knocked Akamaru out, "Some ninja dog you got there." Sasuke said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Sasuke you teme!" Kiba shouted as he charged forward and let out four quick punches but was stopped by Sasuke delivering a harsh hay maker to his left cheek and sending him crashing back into the wall.

"Mutts should be put in their place. And another thing" Sasuke disappeared and reappeared right in front of Kiba "You will be doing nothing that involves doggy style with Naruto-kun." Sasuke said in a dark voice which scared the living hell out of Kiba, the little raven took Kiba's shock into advantage and rammed his knee into the dog lover's gut causing him to rise from the ground slightly 'A little higher!' Sasuke thought as he kicked straight up nailing Kiba in the chin and sending in to the air "Perfect!" Sasuke said as he jumped in the air and was right under Kiba and put his fingers into his back.

"W-What are you doing?" Kiba managed to grunt out, "You'll see dog boy." Sasuke said as he brought his left leg down on Kiba's right side and took the brunet's shock as a chance to bring down his right leg on the brunet's left side propelling him towards the ground, "Ja ne baka! Shishi Redan!" Sasuke shouts as he brought his leg down getting Kiba right in the gut and adding more pressure as he hits the ground. Blood skirted out Kiba's mouth before he went limp.

Hayate walks forward and poked Kiba with his foot then nods, "Shousa, Uchiha Sasuke!" Hayate said before going in a coughing fit from raising his voice so high, Sasuke walked up the stairs with a smile on his face and sent a triumphed glare and smirk at Neji, Hinata, and Gaara; which He got a deadly glare from Gaara, a huff and pout and a pout form Neji and the finger from Hinata (wow…so out of character.). Everyone looked towards the screen and waited for the next two names to pop up.

**{Hyuga Neji vs. Hyuga Hinata}**

Both Hyugas flipped over the railing and elegantly causing Hayate to sweat drop 'Damn Hyugas and their elegant selves.' The sick jonin muttered mentally "*cough* Anyway, are you two ready?" Hayate asked the two genin getting smirks as his answer 'Damn Hyugas.' Many others thought "*cough* Alright Hyuga Neji verses Hyuga Hinata, Hajime!" Hayate said before jumping away. Both Hyugas glared at each other and charged forward and let out a palm strike which they both blocked with their other hand. Hinata twirled around Neji's arm and tried to strike him in the side but Neji pushed her arm away.

Neji let out two palm strikes but Hinata pushed them away and kicked him in the chest sending him skidding away, "Brother, you have gotten better." Hinata said "As have you lady Hinata." Neji said.

**(IN THE STANDS)**

"WAIT BROTHER?" Sakupig screeched making many people around her lose their hearing, "Damn it Sakura! Are you trying to make me go deaf?" Sasuke spat angrily making the pink whore cringe. "Well thank you Sasuke. Anyway Hinata said brother because they are related, it was pretty clear Sakura. Hinata is from the main branch of the Hyuga clan while Neji is just a branch member." Kakashi said giving Sakura one of those I thought you were smart looks.

(**BACK TO THE HYUGAS)**

Neji closed his eyes and let chakra flow to them "Byakugan!" the long haired brunet said as the veins around his eyes became visible, Hinata smiled "So you were able to unleash the Byakugan? I'm proud." The pale eyed Hyuga said as she closed her eyes "Byakugan!" Hinata said as the veins became visible around her eyes.

"Neji you've had your Byakugan longer than me, so I might not be able to win…BUT I WON'T GIVE UP BECAUSE OF THAT SIMPLE FACT!" Hinata said as she charged forward.

**(STUPID SAKURA AND HER DAMN QUESTIONS!)**

"Sensei what is up with their eyes?" Sakupig asked, Sasuke banged his head repeatedly on the railing "Questions! Why is it always questions with you! Naruto-kun and I don't ask this many questions!" Sasuke said still hitting his head on the railing. "Well Sakura they have a bloodline limit that only the Hyuga carry. It's like the Sharingan but in a way it surpasses it." Kakashi sighed. "And before you ask any more questions their fighting style is from the Hyuga clan and is called the Jyuuken." Kakashi said before looking back at the fight.

**(BACK TO THE FIGHT)**

Hinata let out a chakra infused palm strike which Neji blocked with his forearm, Hinata let out a few more palm strikes but Neji dodged each one. Neji countered with three palm strikes of his own which Hinata simply dodged and shocked everyone at how fast she could bend back and snap back up again.

Both Hyugas let out palm strikes and they were either blocked or countered with another palm strike, chakra flew from every hit which amazed those who could see it. It soon went back to Hinata letting out three strikes, Neji dodging, Neji letting out three strikes and Hinata dodging. Hinata let out a quick strike but Neji weaved his arm under it and hitting Hinata in the chin, Hinata ducked under another strike and tried to get Neji in the shoulder but he jerked back.

Hinata took this opening and aimed for Neji's side, but at the last second Neji took quick step back letting Hinata's arm fly right past him. Both Hyugas jumped back and glared at each other; no matter what part of the family they were from they were only genin and still needed to practice more. They both took a deep breath and charged forward, they both cocked their arms back and let their feet skid on the tile floor before thrusting their hands forward.

There was a tense silence when both pale eyed genin stopped moving, Neji and Hinata both smiled at each other "This was fun, Neji." Hinata said "Hai Hinata-sama." Neji said before they both spit out a glob of blood, "You just recently awakened your Byakugan, yet you were able to get me; I expected no less from the main branch." Neji said while Hinata let out a horsed giggle "Well, I had to get it drilled into my head somehow." Hinata said.

Both Hyugas jumped back and spit out another glob of blood before charging forward, Neji let out a palm strike but Hinata ducked under it and let out a leg swipe which the long haired brunet jumped over; both Hyugas either jumped away or flipped away.

"Let's end this Hinata-sama." Neji said as he got in a jyuuken stance "Hai." Hinata said as she too got in a jyuuken stance, both charged forward (For the last bloody time! n#) and let out a powerful palm strike; after a few minutes Hinata fell to the ground unconscious. Hayate walked forward "Shousa, Hyuga Neji." The sickly looking jonin said, surprisingly not going into a coughing fit. Neji walked up the stairs as the medic nin took Hinata to the clinic; he stopped in front of Sasuke and smirked "Looks like we both are going to the next level. Just like Naruto-kun." The brunet said with a smirk on his face. Sasuke growled as Neji walked away and once he removed his hands from the railing everyone standing near him could see his hand imprints on the medal. Everyone looked away from the angry raven and looked towards the screen.

**{SUBAKU NO GARRA VS. ROCK LEE}**

Gaara smirked and disappeared in a pile of sand and reappeared in the arena while Lee had a few…err…youthful words with Guy before he finally flipped into the arena; "*cough* *cough* Are you both ready?" Hayate asked. "YOSH!" Lee shouted while Gaara just glared, "*cough* Well okay, hajime!" Hayate said as he jumped away.

"I am very happy to be fighting you!" Lee said with a grin as he got in a fighting stance while Gaara just stood with his arms crossed suddenly a fast moving object was flung at Lee but he caught it. He looked down to see it was the cork from the gourd on Gaara's back, "Don't get so hasty." Lee said as he dropped the cork on the ground. The green spandex wearing genin charged forward and jumped in the air "Leaf whirlwind!" Lee said but before his attack could even make contact sand came right in between Gaara's cheek and his foot.

The sand branched out and Lee gasped as the sand dived towards him but at the last second he flipped backwards creating distance from the sand ninja. 'A jutsu that allows him to control sand, eh? Sounds pretty annoying.' Lee thought before he once again charged forward, he let out a kick but sand blocked it, he let out another this time crouched down but sand blocked it once again, he let out one last kick but the damn sand deflected it. He stood and let out a back whip but the sand once again blocked it, he let out a barrage of punches only to have sand get in the way.

Lee noticed the sand strike forward and pulled out a kunai to cut the sand, he cut the pillar of sand to his left and the one that appeared in front of him and let out another kick but the sand was quicker and it blocked it. The bugged eyed genin looked to his right and saw a huge amount of sand trying to crush him, he rolled to the left and kept rolling until he was sure the sand had stop trying to impale him. He jumped in the air and threw two shuriken but the damn sand blocked it.

Lee growled at this, Gaara hadn't moved a muscle during the whole ordeal; he was still standing with his arms crossed. It was as if the sand had a mind of its own (You don't know how right you are.).

**(ON THE BALCONY)**

'What the hell is going on? Lee-san's attacks aren't making any hits. And that sand keeps moving on its own.' Sasuke thought "What is going on?" Sakupig asked, a chuckle could be heard; the raven and the rosette looked up to see Kankuro nonchalantly leaning against the railing. "That is Gaara's ultimate defense. Even if it's against Gaara's will the sand will protect him. That's why no one's ever hit Gaara in a fight." Kankuro said with a smirk.

"That doesn't seem very fair! It doesn't sound fair, because it isn't fair!" Sakupig stated, "Since when was the ninja life fair you dumb slut?" Kankuro said with a sneer; 'Still this doesn't seem to be a fight that will go Lee-san's way.' Sasuke thought.

**(*SIPS TEA* BACK TO THE BLOODY FIGHT)**

'Damn it, he hasn't moved at all!' Lee cursed mentally, "Is that it?" Gaara asked shocking Lee slightly; "Let me enjoy this a little more…there isn't enough blood!" Gaara muttered as sand crawled across the arena floor quickly towards Lee. Lee jumped in the air but the sand branched out and grabbed the spandex wearing teen's leg and spun him around before he went crashing into the arena wall.

Lee grunted as he slid down the wall and hit the floor, he looked up and quickly rolled to the right letting the sand crash into the wall. He quickly stood and raced towards Gaara and cocked his fist back, the genin let out a punch but the bloody sand deflected it, he jumped in the air to let out a heel swipe but the sand quickly gathered over Gaara's head and blocked the attack, he let out another kick which was once again blocked by the sand.

**(I'M GONNA KILL THIS PINK SLUT!)**

"Why doesn't Lee use any jutsus?" Sakupig asked as Sasuke banged his head on the wall leaving large cracks and holes in it, "Questions! Questions! YOU ARE JUST FULL OF GOD DAMN QUESTIONS!" Sasuke said before Kakashi pulled him away from the wall and handed him a few pictures of Naruto. "Arigato Kakashi sensei!" Sasuke said (where the hell did those come from?).

"Lee doesn't use jutsus because he can't. Lee's chakra coils didn't open in an appropriate way and prevented him from using ninjutsu and genjutsu. Taijutsu is Lee's specialty now." Guy said from his spot next to Kakashi, "Guy…I'm just praying you didn't really teach him anything dangerous." Kakashi said which caused Guy to go rigged slightly "Err….Oh Neji I have something to talk to you about!" Guy said as he ran over to the brunet who in turn sweat dropped.

**(*glares at Sakura* BACK TO THE F#$%ING FIGHT)**

Lee's punches got stronger with his growing frustrations but the sand kept blocking his attack, the sand began to thrust up from the floor and Lee flipped back; the green clad teen continued to flip until he slipped on a patch of sand. The sand came crashing down and everyone tensed but they quickly relaxed when they noticed Lee flipping in the air and landing on the statue on the left side on the arena.

Lee looked towards Guy who in turn smiled and gave him a thumb up, "Yosh!" Lee said as he sat crossed legged and began taking off the weights around his legs and when he finished he stood with a happy grin on his face "Yosh! I can move easier now!" the green clad teen stated as he dropped the weights. Many people began muttering "How does taking off a few pounds make any difference?" they would say but once the weights hit the arena floor they quickly shut up. Those weights didn't take off a_ few_ pounds like they had said, it took off a lot; in the ground were rather large craters from where the weights landed.

"Go Lee!" the genin heard from his sensei "YES SIR!" Lee shouted before disappearing which shocked the living hell out of everyone, including Gaara. Suddenly the sand behind the red head exploded and Gaara whipped his head in that direction but the sand to his right suddenly exploded and he quickly whipped his head in that direction. Gaara was looking everywhere as parts of his ultimate defense exploded, Lee let out a punch that went straight through the sand and nearly got Gaara's cheek; 'Close. It was very close.' Lee thought.

Lee jumped in the air and spun before he finally brought his heel down nailing Gaara right on the side of his face, which shocked the sand genin and that mysterious sound jonin. Lee skidded away and smirked, "THE EXPLOSION OF YOUTH!" was heard from the balcony and Lee's eyes had fire in them "SIR YES SIR!" Lee shouted as he charged forward, Gaara swung his arm and the sand came crashing down but Lee was out of sight; once again the sand defense was exploding in different places. "I'm over here!" Gaara heard before Lee came into sight again and rushed towards Gaara and socked him right in the cheek sending him skidding across the floor. Gaara staggered to his feet but kept his head hanging low, Lee noticed little specks falling from Gaara's face; it wasn't until a large piece fell to the floor that he realized it was sand.

Gaara finally raised his head and everyone was shocked to see sand around his face like armor, the red head had a crazed look on his face; he also had that psycho killer smile on his face. Sand began to rise from the arena floor and cover Gaara until he was back to his unharmed self with his arms crossed, "Is that all you've got?" the sand genin asked; 'What an incredible defense. It seems no matter how hard I hit that sand will take the impact, I can't win if that happens. I must cause great damage from above the sand…if I can get close enough.' Lee thought.

Lee looked towards Guy who in turn nodded; Lee smiled and began to unwrap the bandages around his arm until they were a little looser "Prepare yourself." Lee said with a serious look on his face. Lee rushed forward and began running around Gaara creating a dust cloud that went in a circle around the sand genin. "Hurry up and come." Gaara said, "As you wish!" Lee said before he disappeared and reappeared below Gaara and nailed him in the chin.

Gaara lifted off the ground but as high as Lee needed, "I'm not done!" Lee said as he did a hand stand and pushed up with his hands and began kicking Gaara higher into the air. Lee kicked Gaara higher which caused him to injure his ankle slightly but he ignored it and let the bandages from his arm wrap around Gaara's body, Lee grabbed Gaara and flipped so that the sand genin's head was facing the ground. "Take this!" Lee said as they began to spin in the air "Secondary lotus!" Lee said as they spun faster and faster, they crashed head first into the arena floor; Lee had jumped away at the last second and was standing next to the hole in the ground.

Lee smirked "That should have hurt." The green clad genin stated Hayate stepped forward to examine Gaara; when he got closer Gaara's face caved in. 'I-it's just an empty shell!' Lee thought as he panted, suddenly the pile of sand behind him began to rise from the ground until Gaara could be seen; the red head had a sinister look on his face, he even added an evil laugh for good measures. The sand began to rise from the ground and headed at Lee at great speed, Lee managed to block the first wave of sand but the next one crashed into him and threw him back, he slid across the floor and struggled to stand.

He tried but just fell on his green clad butt, that attack took more out of him than he thought it would. Lee's knees shook from the pain, he turned just in time to see a large wave of sand hovering above his head; he brought his arms up to cover his face and the sand wave crashed into him. It threw him around before it finally let him crash into the arena wall, sand rose into the air and shot at Lee like bullets; Lee brought up his arms to deflect the attack. The sand crashed into him and a large amount of dust covered the arena floor, everyone was tensed; once the dust cleared everyone could see Lee with his hands out in front of him with a large hole around him from where the sand hit.

More sand flew towards Lee; he quickly jumped to the side and rolled away from the sand and skidded away, Lee couldn't move and a large pillar of sand came crashing down on him "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the clad genin screamed as he felt a few bones break from the force of the attack. Lee struggled to sit up but when he finally did another wave of sand hit him and threw him back "Gah!" Lee grunted as he connected with the hard tile floor of the arena floor. The green clad genin struggled to his feet and turned around with his arms up as if ready to block another attack; once again another wave of sand crashed into Lee and threw him back. He landed on his stomach but before he could move a pillar of sand came crashing down in his back "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Lee screamed. Lee stopped moving for a few minutes before he staggered to his feet and once again brought his arms up ready to block the next attack, he looked up at Guy who in turn gave him a nod and a smile; a tear came to Lee's eyes 'Thank you, Guy sensei.' Lee thought before he corrected his stance and glared at Gaara.

The sand arched in the air and crashed where Lee was once standing, Lee kept appearing and reappearing which shocked everyone considering four minutes ago he could move a bit, but now he was hoping around like a crack happy frog. 'Sensei is smiling for me that alone has revived me!' Lee thought happily (WTF?); Lee dodged each rocket of sand with ease.

Lee suddenly jumped away from Gaara and closed his eyes 'Guy sensei said it was allowed, so I'll do it.' Lee thought, suddenly an immense pressure was coming from Lee; "I don't know what you are trying to do, but you're gonna be finished here." Gaara said. Suddenly chakra became visible from the pressure, along with Lee's skin turning brownish red, veins on his neck and near his eyes could be seen, and his eyes turned completely white; "Third gate of life…OPEN!" Lee said as the chakra that was flowing around him burst in an even more immense pressure than before. Genin looked at Lee in amazement, minus Sasuke of course; while jonin and higher ranked ninjas looked at Guy like he had grown a third head. He had taught this mere a genin a forbidden technique! Not only that but also how to open the inner gates, this was suicide!

Lee bent his knees and hunched over slightly "Now for the fourth gate! Gate of the wound…OPEN!" Lee shouted as veins on his temples became visible (Why does this remind me of a bloody super sayian?), Lee charged forward ignoring as the ground shattered under his strength and kicked Gaara right in the chin sending him flying into the air, Lee appeared right above him "Your sand isn't gonna save you this time!" Lee said as he began kicking Gaara in different directions keeping the sand from coming anywhere near Gaara and penetrating his sand amour leaving cracks all in it. "This is it! Gate of the forest…OPEN!" Lee shouted as blood came from his nose and he cocked his fist back, 'Neji…this was an attack I was going to use to defeat you…but I'll show it to you.' Lee thought before he got closer to Gaara; 'Damn I can't protect myself. Is this even real human movement?' Gaara thought before Lee disappeared and reappeared and landed a devastating blow to the red head's gut. Before the red head could get anywhere near the ground Lee grabbed the stash he was wearing and jerked his arm back making the sand genin fly back towards him, 'This will be the last move!' Lee thought as he cocked his fist back and bent his leg back; once Gaara was close enough his foot and fist connected with Gaara's gut "PRIAMRY LOTUS!" Lee shouted.

A loud bang was heard followed by a large gush of wind and dust, Guy and Kakashi noticed that just before Gaara hit the ground the gourd turned into sand and took most of the impact of him crashing into the ground. Lee wasn't so lucky, he crashed into the ground hard and rolled slightly before he stopped on his back; many noticed that he had turned back to normal. Everyone looked towards the red head and gasped when they noticed the sand under him and the fact that he was still awake and glaring death at Lee, Gaara used every ounce of his strength to raise his arm just as Lee was beginning to sit up; sand crawled towards the injured genin.

Lee tried to move away but he couldn't, opening the inner gates takes a large toll on the body; he had just screwed himself over. The sand got his right leg; he tried to bat it away with his right arm but the sand simply incased his arm as well, Lee gave one last desperate attempt to escape it was fruitless. "Sand coffin!" Gaara said, once those words left his mouth the sand constricted and hardened cracking every bone in Lee's arm and leg. Lee could feel each bone snapping and did the only thing that came to mind, "AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Lee was thrown back like a rag doll and he skidded across the floor, more sand raised into the air ready to crush the life out of the injured genin "Shine!" Gaara growled as the sand went in for the kill; but before it could do anything Guy jumped in front of Lee and batted the sand away.

Gaara growled as the sand returned to his body and covered him again making it seem like he was never injured, "Why did you get in the way?" Gaara growled out getting a harsh glare from Guy; "Lee isn't just a mere student to me…he's a son. My precious person. And I'll be damned if I let you lay another finger on him." Guy growled out. Gaara was shocked by these words, did he have precious people? He thought of Kankuro, Tamari, his father, and his now dead uncle. Where they precious people? He thought again…nope. Only weaklings that he will crush if they kept pissing him off. Everyone gasped when Lee stood and got in another fighting stance.

Blood dripped down his crushed arm and leg, his good arm was out in front of him but his head was bowed; "Lee! The fight is over. You don't have to-?" Guy stopped when he looked at Lee's face. His eyes where hallow, the poor boy wasn't even conscious yet he was still in that damned fighting stance; Tears flowed down Guy's eyes and he hugged Lee. He finally laid Lee on the ground and closed his eyes as medic nin rushed out on the scene; Gaara just disappeared in a whirl of sand and appeared next to Temari and their jonin Baki. Guy was shocked when the medic ninja told him that Lee had lost his chance at being a ninja for life, "Shousa, Subaku no Gaara!" Hayate said. Once the arena was somehow fixed everyone looked towards the screen for the next two contestants.

**{AKIMICHI CHOJI VS. KINUTA DOSU}**

"Ah man! I really don't want to fight! Maybe I should just give up!" Choji said earning a knock on the head from Ino "You can't give up!" she barked angrily, "Oi Choji. If you win I'll take you out to eat all the barbeque you want." Asuma said "OKAY!" Choji shouted before he ran to the stairs and headed for the arena just as Dosu jumped over the railing. "*cough* *cough* Okay this is the tenth and final match. Akimichi Choji verses Kinuta Dosu. Are you both *cough* ready?" Hayate asked getting a nod from both genin "*cough* Alright, hajime!" Hayate shouted before he jumped away.

'I need to advance to the next part of this exam and get to Naruto-kun, or Orochimaru-sama…I won't live p to your expatiations.' Dosu thought. "Do your best!" Choji heard Shikamaru shout followed by a loud and clear "FATTY!" from Ino which made Choji's ear twitch and a vein to pop on his temple, "Damn it! I'm gonna finish this match then I'm gonna beat the crap out of Ino." Choji muttered to himself angrily. "Then let us finish this match quickly, mister fatty." Dosu taunted earning an in raged roar from Choji as he glared.

"THAT'S IT! I WAS GONNA GO EASY ON YOU BUT NOW I'LL KILL YOU! HUMAN BOULDER!" Choji shouted angrily as he turned into a ball and tried to flatten Dosu who in turn just dodged until he got Choji to crash into a wall. "You won't be able to move like that." Dosu said as he put his hand on Choji's back, "Ha ha ha! You can't hurt me! My ears are plugged up!" Choji said only to get a snicker from Dosu.

"The body is made up of 70% water and water transmits sound." Dosu said before he plucked his melody arm and Choji suddenly shouted before reverting back to his original size knocked out. "*cough* Uh…shousa Kinuta Dosu." Hayate said with a sweat drop.

**(UHHH…WITH ASUMA)**

'Err…I'll take him out to eat just for trying.' Asuma thought with a sweat drop.

**(BACK TO WHAT EVER THE HELL I WAS SUPPOSE TO DO)**

All the genin that had passed minus Naruto were lined up in front of Hayate and the hokage, "I am very happy to see that you passed to the next level of the exam. Now the next part will be in another month." Hiruzen stated, "Why a month?" Shikamaru and Temari asked at the same time; "Because we have all seen your moves. And I know for sure that if you use the same moves you are doomed to fail. Now please pick a number from this jar." Hiruzen said, his voice had gone from serious to happy in an instant.

Each genin picked a number, "Now please state your number." Sarutobi ordered. "Ichi." Neji said, "Ni." Sasuke said as he and Neji had a glaring contest, "San." Shikamaru sighed, "Shi." Temari stated, "Roku." Gaara said, "Nana." Shino said, "Hatchi." Kankuro said, "Kyu." Dosu said; "Well that makes Naruto-kun go." Hiruzen said. The screen popped out and the fights were already listed.

**Match one: Hyuga Neji vs. Uchiha Sasuke**

**Match two: Nara Shikamaru vs. Temari (Dosu will fight the winner of that match)**

**Match three: Subaku no Gaara vs. Uzumaki Naruto**

**Match four: Aburame Shino vs. Kankuro**

"Well these are the matches that will happen in a month's worth of time. Have fun, train hard, and be prepared." Hiruzen said before he waved his hand and the genin left the room with their own thoughts and problems on their minds. Unknown to them at this very minute Kakashi was keeping Kabuto from killing Naruto is his sleep.

=w=

Alex: YATTA! I'm done! I'm sorry it took so long! I caught a cold! And I'd like to ask my wonderful readers something! Riku ask the bloody question!

Riku: H-hai! Um we would like to vote on which character you'd like Alex to draw and post on DeviantArt! Rex please give the choices!

Rex: Okay. Your choices are: Naruto, Sasuke, Miku, or an Oc that will be coming in very soon! And if you don't pick she'll purposely take longer on the next chapter!

Alex: Well Ja ne minna-san!

**DICTIONARY:**

Ja ne: Good bye

Minna-san: Everyone

Jyuuken: Gentle fist

Shishi Redan: Lion combo

Baka: Idiot

Shousa: Winner

Hajime: Begin

Yosh: Yeah

Oi: Hey

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu: Fire style: Fire ball technique


	15. Chapter 12

Riku: Well…hello minna-san.

Rex: Dude where's Alex?

Alex: *killing little Sakura*

Riku & Rex: O_0 Uhh…Alex doesn't own Naruto! If she did…lord Jashin save us!

=w=

Sasuke walked up to the desk at the hospital followed by the rest of rookie nine, the little raven still couldn't figure out how it went from just himself to the rest of rookie nine following. "Ano…may I-I mean we see Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking the nurse dead in the eyes, giving her the best kicked puppy look he could muster; he even added in the quivering lip.

The nurse tried to resist but…come on! Who could resist that face? "He's in room 109 on the third floor." The nurse said, "Arigato!" Sasuke called as he and the other genin headed for Naruto's room.

**(AT NARUTO'S ROOM)**

Sasuke quietly opened the door to the blonde's hospital room, when rookie nine's eyes landed on the blonde they were shocked. Naruto had chains around his wrists keeping him put, his ankles were tied with wire, the blonde had a chakra collar around his neck, and a nasty scowl was on his face. "N-Naruto-kun?" Sasuke stuttered a little scared of the evil scowl on the blonde's face, the blonde's ice cold cerulean eyes landed on the other occupants of the room.

"I'm going to kill Kakashi." Naruto said darkly, "What did Kakashi-sensei do?" Shino asked getting a dark growl from the blonde; "He gave the god damn staff of this shit hole pictures of me and told them to and I quote _"Have your bondage dreams with him"_." Naruto spat as he yanked on his restraints with an angry growl. Just then a nurse walked into the room and smiled at all the genin and walked over to Naruto, "Moshi moshi Naruto-kun, how are you?" the nurse asked getting a inhuman snarl from the blonde; the nurse walked up to the blonde and poked him in the forehead. "Don't growl at me young man." The older woman said as she released the blonde from his prison.

Naruto stood and stretched letting the bones in his back and arms crack before he left to change, the blonde came back and walked out the room with the rest of rookie nine behind him. As soon as the nine genin stepped out what Naruto dubbed "The hell hole of the village" a large dust cloud could be seen running towards them. Everyone except the blonde haired got in a fighting stance, but they were shocked when the Naruto walked forward and opened his arms; the dust cloud stopped about a meter away and something crashed into the blonde.

Everyone looked to see a small teenaged boy with light purple hair, his bangs were cut like Hinata's with one little straight strand coming down the middle, he had pale skin, he had dark purple eyes, his hair went just a few inches past the nap of his neck, he wore a blue high collared shirt, his sleeves covered his hands, he had baggy black pants, and ninja sandals. Naruto sighed and gave the little teen a smirk.

But what everyone noticed that it wasn't one of those I can smirk like this cause I can kick your ass smirks, or one of those I'll just smirk and laughed on the inside smirk; but one of those I'm glad to see you again smirk. "N-N-Naruto-nii-chan." The purple haired teen said in a small voice as he looked up the blonde with a smile, "Moshi moshi, Zero-chan." Naruto said as he hugged the little teen closer which made Sasuke and Hinata glare at Zero. Naruto suddenly went rigged and looked down at Zero "If you are here…doesn't that mean that-!" the blonde cut off when the ground started rumbling. 'Maybe the Akimichis are training!' Naruto thought before he looked over towards the barbeque stand to see Choji's father and mother happily stuffing their faces, 'Kami-sama…why?' Naruto groaned in despair.

Suddenly a woman could be seen. She had long hair, one side was black while the other was white, she had tan skin, and crimson eyes. Her (lord Jashin kill me!) large breast were barely held by her tight kimono top (Think of Tsunade's shirt only tighter); she wore a ridiculously short skirt with fish net coming down her legs, and ninja sandals. Naruto stiffen when the woman's eyes landed on him and she started sprinting towards him.

Normally men or in this case teenage boys would be thrilled to have a woman this pretty coming to them, but Naruto wasn't the type to give a fuck about hormones right now; he was too busy running from crazy people and trying to kill a certain red haired bastard. So what was the blonde to do? Stay and see what happened right…well he ran instead. Naruto took off like a bullet with the woman not too far behind.

The blonde looked over his shoulder and paled when he noticed the woman doing very familiar hand signs "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" the woman said as six clones of herself appeared and also started chasing the blonde, but before the women could even get any closer fire balls and ice crystals blocked their path. "Leave Naruto-kun alone." Sasuke growled "D-don't chase N-Naruto-nii-chan." Zero stuttered as he and the raven next to him glared at the women. But as the woman dispelled the clones a large cloud of smoke blocked their view, suddenly a shout came from the smoke followed by a loud crash.

When the smoke finally cleared everyone could see Naruto on his stomach with the woman sitting on his back and braiding his pony tail, the blonde scowled and tried to wiggle from under the woman only to have her grope his butt. A very un-Uzumaki squeak came from the blonde who made Sasuke, Zero, and Hinata blush 'THAT WAS SO CUTE!' they all thought with heart surrounding them. "Ai, get the hell of me! AND STOP GROPING ME!" Naruto growled only to have Ai grope him again.

"Now, now Naru-chan; is that anyway to speak to your sempai?" Ai asked with a smile looking at Sasuke and Zero like they were prized jewels, Naruto lost all color in his face when she said that. 'Why is she staring at Sasuke and Zero like that…OH SHIT!' Naruto suddenly started struggling to get from under the woman but it was fruitless, "SASUKE! ZERO! RUN!" Naruto shouted; both teens didn't react fast enough and were both grabbed by another Ai who started to grope them all over. "They're so cute-hey!" Ai whined when Naruto got free and snatched both teens away and hugged them close to his chest, "Well aren't you possessive?" Ai stated with a smirk "Mine." Naruto growled but quickly caught what he said and started stuttering "I-I mean…y-you know…my c-companions." Naruto desperately tried to cover himself but failed horribly.

Sasuke and Zero both blushed and fisted Naruto's shirt like a life line, Naruto cleared his throat and let them go but they still held on to his shirt; much to the blonde's dissatisfaction. "Any way, why are you here Ai?" Naruto asked the woman with a cold voice, the woman's eyes went from happy and bubbly to cold and dark. "I see you want to get straight to the point? Fine, I've heard rumors that Kyuubi has been spotted near the red sand country. But these are just rumors. Don't believe every word that you hear." Ai said.

Naruto stiffen but didn't say anything else, that bastard _could_ be at that location; but these were just rumors. And rumors are hardly ever true. "I also heard that you passed to the next level of the exams. Nice work Naru-chan. I also found you a trainer!" Ai chirped happily, "You…of all people found me an instructor? Who the hell could it be?" Naruto asked; "He is." Ai said as she pointed to a white haired man who was looking a fence with a large nose bleed. Naruto looked at the man and his left eye started to twitched. A large amount of killing of intent was sent towards the white haired man, "THAT OLD PERVERT IS MY INSTRUTOR?" Naruto shouted in raged.

His eyes were slowly turning yellow, the man with the white hair looked at the teen and his eyes widen; "N-Naruto?" the man said, his voice was full of shock and surprised. Naruto glared at the man "Jiraiya. I'm so happy to see you." Naruto hissed, venom dripping from every word. Ai sighed and looked at the blonde with sad all knowing eyes, she knew Naruto was close to the man when he was younger; but now that he saw no one as family anymore he must hate the man now. Especially after, he walked right out of his life when his whole clan was slaughtered and when he needed him most.

Jiraiya gave the blonde a sad smile and walked up to him and tried to put his hand on his shoulder, only to have it violently smacked away; his eyes widen when the blonde sent him a glare that could rival Fugaku's glare when he was in raged. "Don't touch me. I don't need you to train me." Naruto spat angrily, Jiraiya's heart clenched painfully with every word, cold stare, and glare the blonde sent him; he now realized he had made a grave mistake of leaving the blonde alone to grow on his own.

Minato would be so disappointed to see his son so full of anger, hate, and despair. "I am going to train you whether you like it or not, Naruto." Jiraiya stated; Naruto gave the man an evil glare "I don't need the likes of you to train me! I can go on and train myself! I've done it for the pass fourteen years! I might as well run to that bastard and get myself kill-!" Naruto's angry rant was stopped by Ai smacking him across the face; the blonde flew back and crashed into the side of a building, he was slumped over and didn't move to stand; he just sat there. Rookie nine was shocked that the woman had smacked Naruto with so much force, Sasuke and Zero ran to the blonde and looked the blonde over for any wounds; the blonde's lip was split, his cheek was red from the force of the smack, a wooden beam was on the genin's left leg, and a nasty looking cut went down Naruto's right arm. Before either teens could help Naruto Ai stormed over and picked him up by the front of his shirt and glared death at the blonde.

"Listen you little bastard! Jiraiya is trying to make up for his pass mistakes. And what does your little punk ass do? You push him away! You are no different from Kyuubi!" Ai hissed Naruto's face never changed; he gave the crimson eyed woman a dark stare and glared. How dare she compare him to that murderer? Sure the blonde had killed before with no remorse but that was because it was his mission to assonate those fuckers, Kyuubi killed without reason; so why did Ai deem it fit to compare the two? "You know what? Maybe it is true. Maybe Kyuubi should've killed you alongside your family." Ai spat, "AI! THAT'S GOING TOO FAR!" Jiraiya shouted.

Naruto's body went rigged, his bangs casted a shadow over his eyes. Suddenly Naruto right hand shot out and wrapped around Ai's slender neck, this shocked the woman and she dropped Naruto; now Naruto lifted her off the ground and added more pressure to her neck. Ai started to choke and gasp for air, crimson eyes met yellow eyes; Naruto had a twisted smile on his face. "Oh, so I should've died along side them? I've heard that a million times! Maybe I should've let him kill me! Maybe I should've slit my throat with the kunai he left by my feet!" Naruto spat tightening his hand around the woman's neck.

Now villagers looked on in fear at the Uzumaki, other's looked at him in pity, while a larger group looked at him with disgust and anger; that was the few that blamed the blonde for the Uzumaki slaughter. Naruto glared at Ai with rage, unknown to him the curse mark was feeding off this feeling; it was made to give off only negative thoughts, negative actions, and negative out comes always happened. Before Naruto could successfully crush Ai's wind pipe Jiraiya had punched him in the gut, Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of the blonde's head and he slumped forward; Jiraiya caught him before he could hit the ground. The older man looked at the gasping woman with a sad look, "See why they never provoked him?" the sannin asked as he picked the blonde up and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**(NEXT DAY)**

The Uchiha family was having a peaceful breakfast; well everyone but Sasuke. 'Naruto-kun looked so angry, betrayed, and worse of all sad. I wonder if he's okay.' The little raven thought, suddenly there was a loud bang outside; half the Uchiha clan ran outside and gasped. Standing there was Jiraiya with an unconscious blonde slung over his broad shoulder. "Hello, all you Uchiha folk! I was just wondering if any of you could help me with this little id-!" Jiraiya was cut off by Sasuke kicking him in the face, Naruto flew out his arms but Itachi caught him before he could touch the ground; Fugaku and Mikoto held Sasuke back before he could hit the old sannin again.

"Sasuke! What's gotten into you?" Mikoto asked her in raged child, Sasuke glared at Jiraiya; "HIM! He made Naruto-kun angry! I even heard from Zero that he left Naruto-kun all alone when his clan was slaughtered!" now tears fell from Sasuke's oxen eyes. "Why did you leave him all alone? How could you! He's hurt now! AND YOU JUST LEFT HIM!" the little raven screamed at the man. Most of the Uchihas had a murderous look on their face, they saw Sasuke as the little ball of sun shine of the clan; and this man had the nerve to make him cry. Jiraiya had a look of shame on his face but he ignored it and left.

Sasuke wiped his tears and walked over to Naruto, the blonde had cuts all over him, his sleeve was completely ripped and torn off the blonde's right arm, his left cheek was swollen, his lip was split, he had a cut on his left shoulder, and his hair was hanging freely down and not in a pony tail like it usually did. "Get him inside. We have to heal him." Fugaku ordered as he and Mikoto helped Sasuke into the house.

After the Uchihas healed Naruto and they let him sleep in Sasuke's room, the little raven sat next to his older brother as he put a kimono on the blonde haired genin that was two sizes too big; Sasuke wasn't very fond of his older brother touching _his_ Naruto-kun! "Itachi-nii-chan, are you done yet?" Sasuke growled as he tightened his grip on the kunai that somehow ended up in his hand. Itachi looked over to his brother and smirked, maybe he should have a little fun with this; "Oh, Naruto-kun's skin is very soft. And his hair is so silky." Itachi purred while silently laughing as Sasuke growled and glared daggers at him.

Unknown to the two Uchihas Naruto was beginning to wake up, his eyes opened slightly before they snapped open. He could see Itachi lifting the top of his kimono and Sasuke glaring at the laughing Uchiha…what the hell was going on? "What are you doing?" both Uchihas looked towards the blonde and gaped as he sat up, "Answer the question. What the hell were you doing to me?" Naruto growled as he slowly stood; "I-I was just dressing you." Itachi said a little shocked that the little genin had caught him red handed.

Sasuke blushed as he notice the kimono slipping off Naruto's slender shoulder, giving him a good view of his chest. Sasuke got out his trance when he noticed the blonde haired genin walk pass him, "N-Naruto-kun! W-where are you going?" Sasuke called down the hall; "I'm leaving. I have training to do." Naruto said as he opened a door and came face to face with Mikoto Uchiha. "Ah, Naruto-kun you're awake. How are you feeling?" the older woman asked in a sweet motherly tone, this made the blonde think of his own mother but he squashed that feeling quickly; "I am fine Uchiha-san. Now please excused me, I have training to do." Naruto said curtly.

Mikoto caught Naruto's shoulder before he could walk out the door "Now Naruto-kun you just woke up. Please eat, relax, and maybe walk through the garden." The woman said with a kind smile, Naruto stiffened and glared at the woman "Iie. I have to train-." Naruto noticed how the temperature in the room decrease dramatically; every Uchiha in the compound stiffen with fear "Lady Mikoto is mad." Was what had gone through their heads. Mikoto tighten her hold slightly on the genin's shoulder and tilted her head slightly "Naruto-kun, please stay and relax a bit. I'll even invite your friend that just came to the village. Sasuke-chan did bring Zero-chan to the compound once. So please stay." Mikoto asked again.

Naruto opened his mouth to object but he noticed the dark aura surrounding the sweet smiling woman and even noticed a demonic looking head appear next to her, the blonde looked away from the woman; he was actually scared. His own mother used to do the same thing and seeing after so many years she's been dead this still scared the living shit out of the genin, "A-alright, I'll stay." Naruto said now noticing he had broken into a cold; but he and the rest of the Uchiha clan let out a sigh of relief when the demonic pressure had finally left. "Good! But I want to do something first!" Mikoto said happily grabbing both the shoulders of the blonde, "I want to see if I can still throw down like I use too." The woman said with a giggle; Naruto looked at the woman and processed what she had just said "NANI?" was heard throughout the whole Uchiha compound.

**(UCHIHA TRAINING GROUND)**

Mikoto stood in a red short- sleeve shirt, black anbu style pants, and ninja sandals; she didn't look like she was much of a threat. 'Okay, I'll just go easy on her.' Naruto thought now in his regular clothes, Mikoto smiled towards Naruto and got in a fighting stance; "Naruto-kun consider this a added piece to your training." The Uchiha said sweetly before charging forward. Naruto quickly side stepped and watched as her fist connected to a boulder that was innocently there, once her fist connected with the large boulder it…collapsed? Naruto's eyes widen 'WHAT THE HELL? SINCE WHEN COULD SHE DO THIS? SHE'S LIKE MY MOTHER!' Naruto shouted in his head in surprised until he noticed Mikoto jump in the air and brought her heel down, he flipped backwards and gasped at the large crater in the ground 'SHE'S REALLY TRYING TO KILL ME!' Naruto screamed mentally as he dodged each punch and kick that the woman threw at him before he got an opening.

Naruto ducked under a kick and delivered a well aimed upper cut to the woman's chin sending her into the air, Naruto followed closely and delivered a kick to Mikoto's stomach; she flew and crashed into the ground. Naruto landed and had a worried look on his face, 'Maybe I over did it. She just wanted to have a little spar and I go and plant her in the ground.' Naruto thought as he jogged over to Mikoto and kneeled next to her "Ano…Uchiha-san…daijoubu desu ka?" Naruto asked with a confused look, this is the first time he was ever sorry for hurting someone; well besides when he fights Zero. Sasuke opened the door and with his eyes closed smiling, "Naruto-kun! Okaa-san lunch is ready-!" Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard something crash through the door he had just closed; he looked and gawked when he saw Naruto lying in a very uncomfortable position.

Naruto landed on his shoulder with the rest of his body folding over, his legs now were on either side of the blonde's head, "Ano…N-Naruto-kun…daijoubu desu ka?" Sasuke asked with a worried look as he kneeled next to the dazed blonde who still hadn't moved. "He's just a little shocked that I got him off guard dear." Mikoto said sweetly as she walked up to the two teens, "So Sasuke-chan is Zero-chan here yet?" Mikoto asked; "I-I'm r-right h-here, Mikoto-s-san." said a small voice from around the corner. Zero stepped out of the corner and smiled shyly at them before sending Naruto a worried glance as he finally started to move, "N-Naruto-nii-chan?" Zero said "I'm fine." Naruto said ignoring the pain in his stomach.

**(NEXT DAY)**

Naruto now free of the Uchihas walked to the water fall with Zero right at his side, "N-Naruto-nii-chan…are you alright?" Zero said quietly as he kept his eyes cast down; "Hai, why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. "W-well…y-your right hand-eep!" Zero jumped when Naruto sent him a fierce glare, "G-gomen." The purple haired teen said quietly; the blonde genin sighed but glared when they reached the woods. "Ano…w-where a-are w-we going?" the smaller teen asked timidly as he followed quickly behind the blonde, "I have training to do. No matter how much I don't want that bastard to train me." Naruto muttered darkly.

The two teens made it to an opening and stopped when they noticed Jiraiya leaning over a bush with a telescope and drooling, Naruto's eye began to twitch violently; Zero looked at Naruto and tried to hold the blonde back but failed (Was he even REALLY trying to hold him back?). The blonde genin crept up behind Jiraiya and kicked the man over the bush, which made the women that he was peeking on scream and glare at Jiraiya. "YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN! AND YOU EVEN HAVE THOSE POOR BOYS WITH YOU!" the women screamed before they began to beat Jiraiya with rocks, wooden buckets, and sandals.

**(15 minutes later)**

Jiraiya laid on the ground a bloody mess and was twitching in pain; Naruto walked up to the man and kicked him in the leg which made the man howl in pain and whimper, "Oi, can we train now?" Naruto asked not caring that the man was whimpering in pain. Jiraiya glared at the blonde and did a few hand signs and a medium sized toad appeared over the blonde in a puff of smoke and crushed the blonde, "Mother-!" Naruto cursed but cut himself off when he saw Zero; he never cursed in front of the boy…no matter how much he wanted to. Jiraiya stood and looked at the now grounded blonde and smirked "So, ready to train?" the old sannin asked earning a growl from the blonde, "Get this toad off me." Naruto said calmly; Jiraiya sighed and got rid of the toad and watched Naruto as he picked himself up. He seemed to favor his right hand a little too much; everyone in the Uzumaki clan favored their left hand over anything.

"Naruto…what happened to your right hand?" Jiraiya asked as he watched the genin's body tense up, "What does it matter to you? Let's just train." Naruto snapped at the older man; the old toad just sighed and decided to save his questions for later. "Alright, I'm pretty sure your father taught you summoning correct?" Jiraiya asked, Naruto grunted his answer; "Hm, do a summoning jutsu right now." The old sannin ordered. Naruto sighed and bit his left hand; he went through the hand signs quickly and slammed his hand into the ground "Summoning jutsu!" Naruto said, a poof of smoke covered the ground before it disappeared and there was a little orange toad could be seen. The toad had purple marking on its body and around its yellow eyes and mouth, and it wore a bluish grey jacket, "Hey, hey! Gamakichi here!" the little toad shouted happily as it jumped up and down happily. 'So he can summon that brat? How about we up the game?' Jiraiya thought with a cruel smirk.

"So you can summon Gamabunta's son? How about you have a little training session with Gamabunta himself?" Jiraiya said as he bite his thumb and went through the hand signs and smirked, 'He can't be serious.' Naruto groaned mentally before the old sannin slammed his hand on the ground and a large puff smoke covered the whole area. Once the smoke left a freaking huge ass toad could be seen with a pipe sticking out his mouth, "Eh? Jiraiya, why did ya summon me, huh?" Gamabunta bellowed loudly hurting Naruto's sensitive ears; "Well Gama I need you have a little training session with Naruto." Jiraiya said as he thrust his thumb at the blonde. Zero's eyes widen, that crazy old man wanted Naruto to fight that huge toad? Was he on drugs, high, or just plain crazy?

"A-ano…Jiraiya-san…I don't think this is a good idea." Zero stuttered with fear edging into his voice, "It'll be okay little girl, Naruto'll be okay." Jiraiya said with a smile not noticing Zero glare at him angrily, even though it looked more like he was pouting. Naruto didn't take this so seriously until Gamabunta jumped high into the air and yanked out his sword, "FUCK!" was heard before Gamabunta crashed into the ground.

=w=

Alex: Hi everyone! Sorry I took so long to update, I was stuck with stupid school projects and tests. I did, manage to draw a picture of Zero on DeviantArt!

.com/#/d3cuqfh

And I will draw a picture of Sasuke AND Naruto together when I get a chance! And I promised someone fluff but as you can see I failed (shot) sorry. I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible!

**DICTIONARY:**

Oi: Hey

Ano: Um

Gomen: I'm sorry

Iie: No

Hai: yes

Okaa-san: Mother

Arigato: Thank you

Daijoubu desu ka: Are you okay

Nani: What

Moshi moshi: Hello

Minna-san: Everyone

Kami-sama: God

Kage bunshin no jutsu: Shadow clone technique


	16. Chapter 13

Alex: Hi everyone!

Rex: Is it time for the next chapter?

Alex: HELL YEAH! Oh yeah and I realized that I forgot to mention Ino's match! Sorry! She will now be taking Dosu's place in the winner of Shikamaru versus Temari!

Riku: Alex doesn't own Naruto, but she does own unheard of jutsus in this story!

=w=

It had been a long month but the time had come, it was time for the final stage of the chunin exams, only one genin was missing and that was Dosu; courtesy of Gaara killing him when the sound genin decided to attack him. And everyone was shocked to find out that Gekko Hayate was found dead the night before the chunin exams by passing Anbu members.

"Alright minna-san! It's time to start the third and final stage of the Chunin Exams!" Hiruzen announced making the crowd cheer, "I will be this year's prompter Shiranui Genma. The rules are just like before; whoever wins or kills their opponent is declared victorious. Rikai suru, minna-san?" Genma asked as he let his eyes roam over the genin. Sasuke snuck glances over to the glaring blonde, Naruto and Gaara seemed to be having a glaring match; well more like Naruto was glaring at Gaara for staring at his body like it was candy.

Sasuke noticed that the blonde's outfit had changed just like his own. Naruto now wore a sleeveless zip up black jacket top, he wore fish net underneath, he now had on a pair of baggy blue pants with orange trimming, and ninja sandals. The young Uchiha now wore what seemed to be a full body black suit; there were elbow pads, tape, and leather straps on his arms and legs, and ninja sandals.

**(IN THE HOKAGE STANDS)**

"Hokage-san, I was thinking…maybe we should move Gaara's and the blonde genin's match to be final. That is a match best kept for last." The _suppose _Kazekage suggested smirking under the cloth that covered his lower face, Hiruzen thought it over; Naruto's match was bound to be full of surprises. "Hai, you are right." The Hokage said as he stood, "Minna-san! We are moving the third match to be last." Hiruzen announced before sitting back down.

"Kazekage-san, why did you want the third match; to be moved to be last?" Hiruzen asked looking the Kazekage dead in the eyes, "I know that, that match would be very interesting. Considering the fact that our two most emotionless and gifted genin would fight." The Kazekage said with a small chuckle.

**(BACK TO THE GENIN)**

"We will now be starting the first match! Everyone but Hyuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke please leave the arena." Genma ordered as he watched everyone but the two selected genin leave. "Match one! Hyuga Neji versus Uchiha Sasuke, Hajime!" Genma said as he jumped back slightly.

Neji and Sasuke glared each other down, "You look like you want to say something Uchiha." Neji said as he activated his byakugan; "I do" Sasuke stated activating his sharingan "I'm gonna kick your Hyuga ass." The raven said making the arena erupt in a wave of screams and cheers. Sasuke quickly threw three kunais at Neji who easily caught the first one, deflected the second one, and caught the third one in the loop of the kunai he was holding and flung them both back at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and charged forward, Neji dodged a kick and let out a palm strike which was dodged.

Both the Hyuga and Uchiha spun and used a kunai and stroked, they stood back to back; one hand holding a kunai clashing with the opponent's kunai, and the other arm locked together since they both tried to elbow each other in the side. Sasuke flipped over Neji and with their arms still locked threw the Hyuga over his shoulder when his feet touched solid ground. Neji flipped in mid air and threw four shurikens at Sasuke who dodged but didn't see Neji closing in until the Hyuga managed to kick him the chin, Sasuke did a back flip in the air and did a few hand signs "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke said as he blew a few fast moving fireballs flew towards the lavender eyed Hyuga. Neji got in a defensive stance and smirked, just as the fireballs were closing in he suddenly spun and the air around him formed a barrier and blocked the fireballs.

**(IN THE STANDS)**

Hiashi Hyuga looked shocked for the first time in that month; a mere branch member had just used Kaiten, a jutsu that only the main branch members were supposed to know. But he had to remember, they didn't call Neji, Naruto, or Minato tensai for nothing.

Hinata smiled from her spot next to Kiba, 'Neji…I'm so happy you managed to use the Kaiten. But don't think I'll let you get Naruto-kun!' Hinata thought not knowing that she was letting off waves of killing intent and scaring the hell out of Kiba and Akamaru.

**(BACK TO THE FIGHT)**

Sasuke stared wide eyed at the smirking Hyuga; this small pause gave Neji enough time to charge forward and strike the Uchiha in the chest twice. Sasuke gasped as he felt his chakra stop flowing to the spots that were hit, the little raven glared at the Hyuga and charged forward; "Baka." Neji muttered as he parried Sasuke's punch but his eyes widen when he felt Sasuke punch him in the gut. Sasuke jumped over Neji and hit him in the cheek with the back of his fist, the long haired genin crashed into the tree next to him and glared up at the smirking Uchiha. 

**(IN THE STANDS)**

Everyone sitting near a very annoying pink haired genin regretted ever sitting there, the damn banshee was jumping and screaming like her body was on fire. "GO SASUKE-KUN! SHOW THAT HYUGA HOW YOU ROLL! HIT HIM WITH ANOTHER KATON ATTACK!" the banshee screeched, its voice getting louder and louder. Unknown to the banshee one blonde haired genin was getting held back as he tried to decapitate it. 'Die! I want to see blood rain after I slice its head off! I want to jab my kunai right in her wide forehead!' Naruto growled mentally as he fought against his restraints.

Asuma looked over at the blonde and went slacked jaw, Naruto had a whole Anbu squad holding him down, he had ninja wire wrapped around his arms, legs, and neck, chains were wrapped around his chest, and Kakashi, Guy, Tenten, and Kurenai were all pushing him back with by his shoulders. Shikamaru was using his shadow technique to pull the blonde back while Shino used his bugs to drain some of the blonde's chakra, yet he was still advancing forward! "IF SASUKE WASN'T IN A DAMN MATCH, THIS WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER!" they all sighed/growled as they tried to keep Naruto from jamming a kunai right into the dumb slut's head.

**(BACK TO THE FIGHT)**

Neji stood and got into another jyuuken stance while Sasuke got into a defensive stance with his fist clenched tightly. A lone leaf blew right in between them and they shot forward, everyone was shocked at the speed the two genin were going; everything was a blur to the untrained eye. Suddenly the ground gave way and a semi large crater was seen, Neji and Sasuke's clothes were cut slightly, and they were both holding the other's fist. "I'm surprised you can still stand Uchiha." Neji said with a smirk as Sasuke suddenly spit out blood, "Urusai." Sasuke said in between gasps; he never knew having his chakra sealed off would affect him so badly.

Sasuke looked down and noticed that there was a yin yang symbol glowing under them, the raven's eye flew to the smirking Hyuga; "Welcome to my realm." Neji said with a smirk on his face before he charged at the injured Uchiha. Sasuke gasped in pain as he felt more of his chakra getting cut off.

"Eight trigrams…"

"Two palms!"

"Four palms!"

"Eight palms!"

"Sixteen palms!"

"Thirty-two palms!"

"Eight trigrams, sixty-four palms!" Neji's final hit got Sasuke right in the chest, blood squirted out the raven's mouth and he collapse in a heap on the ground. The crowed was deadly silent.

**(IN THE STANDS)**

Everyone stared wide eyed at the unmoving Uchiha, Fugaku looked down in the arena with worry clear on his face, Itachi; who was eating pocky nearly crushed his remaining treats when he saw his little brother collapse to the ground. And Mikoto quickly stood and made her way to the struggling group still trying to subdue the annoyed blonde.

Mikoto grabbed Naruto and yanked him from the other ninjas and pulled him near the railing, she took a deep breath; "SASUKE IF YOU WIN THIS MATCH NARUTO-KUN WILL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!" the Uchiha maiden shouted startling many.

"WHAT!" Neji and Hinata screamed in unison, while Naruto sighed; knowing that he was too afraid of the woman to object. He was beginning to agree with Shikamaru, women were troublesome sometimes.

**(BACK TO THE FIGHT)**

Neji whirled around when he felt chakra spike from the still downed Uchiha, 'Please don't tell me he's actually reopening his chakra coils!' Neji thought; well karma is an evil bitch, no? Sasuke suddenly disappeared from his nice, hard, cold spot on the ground and Neji tensed up; why was that Uchiha moving so damn fast?

Neji suddenly flew and crashed right into the arena wall, his pale eyes looked up to see a smirking Uchiha; "I'm gonna win." Sasuke said before he disappeared again and Neji went face first into the ground. Before the Hyuga could get up Sasuke brought his heel down and it slammed into the back of Neji's head, adding in an extra amount of chakra, slamming it to the ground. A large amount of cracks could be seen coming from where Neji's head was, and a bit of blood. Sasuke looked down at Neji and then looked towards Genma, who in turn used his foot to roll Neji onto his back. Neji's eyes were rolled into the back of his head, blood flowed freely from his broken nose, and foam was coming out his mouth. 'Damn, that Uchiha hits like his mother.' Genma thought before he raised his hand high in the air, "Shousa, Uchiha Sasuke-!" Genma looked over to where Sasuke was _supposed _to be standing but there was only a dust cloud.

**(IN THE STANDS)**

"GOOD JOB SASU-!" Sasuke knocked the annoying pink haired cow out of the way and ran towards the silent blonde, Naruto really wanted to parry the raven; but quickly threw that idea out the window when he noticed Mikoto standing not too far away from him, along with Fugaku and Itachi.

One wrong move and Fugaku would most defiantly castrate him with a rusty kunai, Itachi would probably try to gorge his eyes out, and Mikoto…he was too scared to figure out what she'd do. Naruto did something that even made the Hokage do a double take (Why is he even watching?), the blonde opened his arms wide waiting for Sasuke to hug him. Sasuke smiled brightly and flew into Naruto's awaiting arms; Naruto hugged Sasuke back with a sigh.

Sasuke was happy but quickly blushed when he realized that he was really hugging Naruto, "Sasuke…?" Naruto looked down to see Sasuke's bright red face 'For the love of!' the blonde mentally rolled his eyes at the little raven's act. "Good job Sasuke." was the simple words that flew from Naruto's lips before he turned his head back towards the arena.

**(IN THE ARENA)**

"Match two! Nara Shikamaru versus Subaku no Temari! Would the two fighters please come down here?" Genma shouted just before Temari appeared in the arena in a swirl of leaves.

**(IN THE STANDS)**

"Blonde…why did it have to be a blonde? And a girl no less." Shikamaru groaned loud enough for the only two blondes near him to hear, Naruto and Ino both got a fairly large tick mark on their temples. As Shikamaru kept muttering about forfeiting the match the two annoyed blondes advanced toward him and oh so nicely kicked him in the back and sent him over the railing.

**(IN THE ARENA)**

"Nara Shikamaru please come to the arena-what the hell?" Genma sweat dropped as he saw Shikamaru fall from the stands, Shikamaru gave a tired sigh as he crashed into the ground 'Sometimes I wish I was just a cloud, floating along.' The lazy genin thought as he looked at the clouds floating above.

Temari was slowly getting more and more impatient, when the hell was this match going to start? Finally getting tired of waiting she charged the still down genin and slammed her huge ass fan down creating a dust cloud; when the dust disappeared there was a small imprint on the ground but Shikamaru was nowhere in sight.

"Oi…did the propter even say to begin yet?" came a lazy and dragged out reply from above, "Eh?" the blonde kunoichi looked up to see the lazy genin standing on a lone kunai that was lodged in the wall from Sasuke and Neji's fight; "Alright, alright match two Nara Shikamaru versus Subaku no Temari; hajime!" Genma said before taking two fairly large jumps back. 'Like hell I'm getting caught in a wind jutsu!' Genma grumbled mentally.

The blonde sand genin smirked and opened her large fan, "TAKE THIS YOU LAZY BASTARD!" Temari shouted as she swung her fan and a strong gust of wind rushed at the yawning genin. A loud crash echoed along the stadium walls, everyone searched around the dust covered arena for the fighters; suddenly a figure jumped from the dust. "Man this is too troublesome." Shikamaru groaned as he landed on the ground, two lone objects flew out the dust and the lazy genin dodged both; 'Where is she?' the lazy genin thought as his mind worked at a mile an hour thinking of strategy plans.

Another large gush of wind blew towards Shikamaru knocking him off his feet, Shikamaru quickly rolled to left to avoid a foot to the face "I see you're moving around lazy ass!" Temari said as she brought her fan down again; the young Nara quickly crawled backwards just before the iron fan could get him.

'Damn, I can't just keep dodging.' Shikamaru thought before he took out two kunais and threw them at the blonde kunoichi who in turn used her fan as a bat and launched the kunais back at Shikamaru, 'HOLY FUCK!' the young Nara mentally cursed as he ducked; "Don't let your guard down!" Temari said as she appeared in front of Shikamaru and kicked him hard in the gut.

"Argh!" Shikamaru grunted before he pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it down, smoke blocked the blonde kunoichi's vision 'Where is that lazy son of a-!' Temari looked down and jumped away when a black form stretched out toward her; 'Damn I forgot he can use his shadow to fight.' Temari mentally berated herself.

When she noticed that the shadow was gone she relaxed slightly, "TEMARI ABOVE YOU!" Temari's head snapped up quickly and she saw a kunai floating above her with Shikamaru's shirt used as a float; "SHIT!" The blonde genin cursed when she noticed the shadow advancing towards her quickly. Temari flipped backwards but quickly regretted it when another shadow stretched towards her, she was trapped; at the last second the shadows branched out more right when the sand genin was about to flip away and connected to her shadow.

Shikamaru sighed and began to walk forward, Temari began to do the same; "What are you going to do now?" Temari growled angrily. "I'm going to" Shikamaru began as the whole stadium went deadly silent, all wondering what the young Nara would do next; "Give up. I'm out of chakra anyway." The lazy genin finished with a sigh. "NANI?" echoed across the whole stadium, even Shikamaru's father; Nara Shikaku sweat dropped at his son's decision.

Genma coughed into his fist hiding a small laugh "Alright then, Shousa Subaku no Temari." The jonin announced.

**(IN THE STANDS)**

Shikamaru walked back up to the stands and was met with a fist to the back of his head, "Itai! What was that for!" the lazy genin half growled half sighed; "That was for giving up so easily and for making fun of blondes." Ino said with a smile. "Although I do have to give praise for lasting so long, great job lazy ass." The blonde kunoichi said with a smile. "That's good and all but I think you're trying to kill me in the process of congratulating me." Shikamaru groaned as he cringed when Ino's hold on his shoulder tighten.

"Oi" Naruto slightly hit Ino on the head with his finger, "it's your turn." The blonde said.

**(DOWN IN THE ARENA)**

"Match three! Subaku no Temari versus Yamanaka Ino! Would Yamanaka Ino please come down?" Genma announced.

**(IN THE STANDS)**

Ino let out a breath then smiled, "Wish me luck minna-san!" Ino said before she jumped over the railing.

There was a few minutes of silence until a loud shout of "I SAID WISH ME LUCK DAMN IT!" reached their ears, "Good luck Ino!" everyone (minus Naruto, Kankuro, and Gaara) said simultaneously.

**(IN THE ARENA)**

"Alright are you two ready?" Genma asked receiving a nod from both teens, "Okay then, Subaku no Temari versus Yamanaka Ino! Hajime!" Genma shouted before he jumped away. Ino quickly threw two kunais at Temari, "Really? Are you that dumb?" Temari sighed as she batted the kunais away with her fan.

Ino growled and rushed forward, avoiding the heavy fan and kicked Temari in the gut; the sad kunoichi growled and kicked the end of the fan up and nailed Ino right in the gut. The young Yamanaka flew in the air but took the chance to do a few hand seals, "Hana sutairu: Doku hana no ame!" Ino called as she pulled four tubes and opened them; millions of flowers rained down. The tips of the flowers seemed to be sharpened and dripped with purple liquid, "Oh crap!" Temari shouted and quickly opened her fan and swung it. A large gush of wind blew the flowers back at Ino who surprisingly caught a few of them and dodged the rest.

The young Yamanaka landed and rushed forward and ducked under the fan and nearly jammed a flower into Temari's thigh, the sand genin grabbed her arm before it could go into her thigh and slammed the fan into the side of Ino's head. Ino crashed into the ground but took the chance to pull out a kunai and stick it into the ground before rolling away, as soon as she was a safe distance away the kunai exploded; causing Temari to fly and crash into the ground.

**(IN THE STANDS)**

Sakuwhore watched the fight closely, she couldn't believe that…Ino would actually roll on that dirty ground! (What did you expect?) 'I would **never** roll on that ground! I'm too pretty (Liar)!' it thought, people thought she was crazy as she made strange faces every time Ino touched the ground.

**(BACK TO THE FIGHT *I committed my sin for the day*)**

Temari growled as she once again dodged a kunai and another poisonous flower, this damn girl was getting on her last nerves; each time she blew an attack away she'd catch a few kunais or flowers and throw them back. The sand genin took a deep breath and rushed forward; Ino quickly dodged her but was shocked when she was kicked in the side; now the other kunoichi wanted to try close combat? Ino regained her breath and let out a punch only for her fist to meet steal metal, god she swore she heard a few bones break in her hand.

Temari raised the fan in the air and brought it down, Ino dodged and punched Temari in the face; both blondes glared at each other and jumped away from each other. They had a stare down before Temari opened her fan and let out three great swings, Ino's eyes widen when she saw three medium sized tornados start to form and head for her; she quickly ran away from the tornados and hide behind a tree. The strong winds blew pass the tree and whipped around the whole stadium. Ino took deep breaths and rushed out but quickly regretted it as she was met in the middle by Temari who used her own fan as a glider and kicked her in the face.

The Yamanaka heiress grunted as she crashed into the stadium wall but let out as scream as a large gush of wind crashed into her and pushed her harder against the wall nearly cracking a few of her ribs in the process. "Is this it? Are you done for?" Temari scoffed not realizing that the unresponsive genin was secretly making hand signs, "Kage no sutairu: Daku ningyo." Ino whispered. Suddenly Ino's shadow began to take its own shape; crouching next to the girl was a darker version of herself. Her skin was dark grey, her hair was black, her eyes were red, her whole outfit was black instead of purple (Her outfit hasn't changed); 'What the hell?' Temari thought in shock.

**(IN THE STANDS)**

Naruto stared down at Ino and her dark looking clone, "I assume she took some advice from her father and trained with you?" Naruto asked the Nara next to him not even looking at the lazy genin. "As always you are right" Shikamaru sighed, "That jutsu is called Kage no sutairu: Daku ningyo, it lets the user create a clone of their self from their shadow and it gives the shadow clone its own mind and a different personality than the user." The young Nara said. "That is a very interesting jutsu, but if it's a jutsu from the Nara clan how is Ino even using it?" the emotionless blonde asked.

"From what my dad said it was easy to teach a female this jutsu because they have a greater chance of having an **inner self**, it was kind of weird to see it for the first time. The clone actually said its name was Oni." Shikamaru explained; Naruto had to give Shikamaru a raised eyebrow at the name the clone chose for itself, Ino and Oni were so similar even though they had different meanings; the letters were just switched. Both teens sighed and let out a small mutter of "Troublesome".

**(BACK TO THE FIGHT)**

Ino stood and wiped the blood that dripped from her split lip, she looked over at her clone and smiled; "Hello Oni-chan." The blonde kunoichi greeted "Hello Ino, haven't I told you not to call me that?" Oni's voice sounded like two different people talking (Think of Ichigo's voice when he puts his hallow mask on). Oni's red eyes landed on Temari and she smirked "Oh time to fight? May I start?" Oni asked, "Go ahead." Ino said; Oni rushed forward and rammed her foot into Temari's jaw and sent her flying. Temari used her fan to stop herself and glared at a smiling Oni.

"C'mon! I just started!" Oni shouted as she ran forward, Temari opened her fan and swung it quickly but gasped when Oni easily melted to the ground and disappeared from view; suddenly the sand genin doubled over in pain. Oni finally came into view with her fist in Temari's gut, "C'mon! Where's that big talk, huh!" Oni laughed and threw Temari to the ground; Oni growled when Temari suddenly was engulfed in smoke.

Oni flew forward when a heavy gust of wind crashed into her back, Ino's eyes widen and she quickly flipped away from her spot as another gust of wind hit the wall. 'Damn it where is she-!' Ino's thoughts were interrupted by a huge tornado appearing in front of her, she was sucked inside and screamed in pain as many cuts and gashes appeared on her body; she was thrown out the tornado and crashed head first into the wall. She fell to the ground with a thud and didn't move, it was easy to tell she was out cold; the fact that Oni started to melt away was a clear sign. "DAMN IT! I JUST CAME OUT! FFFUUUCCCKKKKK!" Oni shouted before completely disappearing.

Genma walked forward and raised his hand in the air when Temari appeared panting, "Shousa Subaku no Temari!" Genma called before Temari disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

**(IN THE STANDS)**

"Damn…that sucks…" Shikamaru muttered slightly agitated that Ino had to be thrown around like a rag dog, "Be lucky she's not dead." was all Naruto said as he kept his back turned and leaned on the railing.

**(IN THE ARENA)**

"Match four! Aburame Sino versus Subaku no Kankuro! Will you two please come down here?" Genma announced.

**(IN THE STANDS)**

"Alright it's my turn." Kankuro said ready to fight, "Forfeit this match." Gaara ordered "WHAT! WHY?" Kankuro shouted shocked; "I want to fight Uzumaki Naruto, now." The red head answered with a glare. "B-but, Gaara-!" Kankuro tried to argue but quickly shut up when Gaara growled and let a little bit of killer intent out.

"F-fine! I FORFEIT!" Kankuro shouted before Shino could even turn to take a step towards the staircase, the puppet master seemed crestfallen but did Gaara care? If you said yes, you deserve to be smacked with a dead fish or get beat up by gloomy bear (coughSakuwhorecough). If you said no, you are a very smart person and need to have a good bowl of ramen!

**(IN ARENA)**

"Son of a-okay, hajime Aburame Shino!" Genma called getting a very large negative response from the crowd, "HEY! DON'T HATE THE PLAYER HATE THE GAME! Now match five, Subaku no Gaara" Genma stopped as Gaara appeared in a wisp of sand; "versus Uzumaki Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto please come down here!" Genma called.

**(IN THE STANDS)**

Naruto sighed and cracked his neck, "Good luck N-Naruto-kun." Sasuke stuttered; "Hn." Naruto nodded then did a back flip over the railing and dropped to the arena.

**(IN THE ARENA)**

"Are you two ready?" Genma asked the two emotionless teens, only getting an "Hn" and a growl as a response, "Fine, Subaku no Gaara versus Uzumaki Naruto! Hajime!" Genma shouted before jumping back. Naruto glared at Gaara when he noticed his eyes roaming over his body, "Oi, stop looking you bastard." Naruto growled before throwing two shurikens at the still smirking red head.

Before the weapons could even reach Gaara a sand clone of him appeared out of nowhere and easily caught the shurikens, Naruto didn't let his frustration show and just got into a very odd stance. His right leg was bent forward while his left leg was stretched back behind him. Both of his arms were held close to his hips, Gaara tilted his head to the side in slight interest; he'd seen many fighting stances but not one as this one. Naruto suddenly disappeared from view.

Suddenly the clone's head blew off and the whole thing collapsed, the red head's eyes widen in surprised; he looked around when he noticed small patches of dirt rising into the air. 'Where is he? He's faster than the other one.' The sand genin thought before he was kicked in the face and was sent flying across the arena, he blinked in shock and looked up to see Naruto standing where he just was with his leg raised from when he kicked him.

"Why so surprised? I told you before, I'm the one that's gonna cause you great pain." Naruto said coldly, Gaara stood up quickly and sent a tendril of sand at the blonde; Naruto flipped and rolled out the way and rushed forward again. He ducked under another tendril of sand and grabbed Gaara's sash and kneed him repentantly in the chest, the red head felt one of his ribs break under the sheer force of the attack; Naruto kneed Gaara one last time and sent him flying.

Gaara stood and growled, he sent out tendrils of sand again, which were dodged; but when the blonde came in to give a blow one tendril grabbed his arm and lifted him in the air. Naruto growled and reached for a kunai but another tendril of sand grabbed his other arm, he hung their completely defenseless; the sand genin gave a sadist smirk and lifted one hand. Sand began to rise and wrap around Naruto's chest, "You broke one of my ribs, time to return the favor Uzumaki." Gaara said before slowly closing his hand; Naruto felt the sand begin to constrict around his chest.

The blonde made no noise of pain, gaining a growl from the red head; Gaara closed his fist and Naruto's eyes widened. "Does it hurt Uzumaki?" Gaara asked with a demonic smile, Gaara opened his hand and closed it quickly again; two sickening cracks were head.

"AAAARRGGHHHH!"

***IN THE STANDS***

Many flinched at the sickening cracks, none more than Rock lee that is; he knew the pain of having a bone cracked or crushed. He sympathies the pain Naruto felt, sure it wasn't as bad as his but it did seem like it hurt like hell. Rock lee's eyes flew over to Sasuke, the small raven's eyes were wide in fear; he looked like he was about to hyperventilate. Looks like Naruto was going to join him in his handicap state as well.

***IN THE ARENA***

Naruto bit his lip and calmed his breathing, he took a deep breath and blew it out and a gush of wind blew at Gaara, successfully blowing the sand genin away. The blonde reached into his pocket and pulled a pill; he quickly ate it and stood quickly. "You're gonna pay you ass hole." Naruto growled before he rushed towards the downed genin and kicked him in the face and sent him flying.

Gaara skidded a few feet away and slowly stood up, he wasn't expecting to get hit so many times; the sand genin suddenly grabbed his head and groaned. 'What the hell is wrong with him?' Naruto thought, "Please…I beg you…don't get so mad at me…okaa-san." Gaara muttered as his eyes became more and more demonic by the second. 'Well fuck, looks like his 'okaa-san' is pissed. This can't be good.' the blonde genin thought. "I promise…ngh…I'll give you his blood…soon…" Gaara muttered as sand began to gather at his feet, a large amount of killing intent was sent at Naruto at full force; Naruto's eyes widen. This amount was nowhere near **his **killing intent, but it was pretty close to it; it triggered something in the blonde. Naruto's eyes quickly turned yellow and he let out an animal like snarl.

**(IN THE STANDS)**

Kakashi's eyes widen when he noticed Naruto's stance become less and less fragile, it seemed too rigid for the blonde; that only meant he was pissed. "Kakashi, what is going on with youthful Naruto?" Guy asked the jonin next to him, he got no answer. "Kakashi!" Guy shouted right in Kakashi's ear, "I'm sorry did you say something?" the Cyclops of a jonin asked; "Curse you and your hip attitude Kakashi!" Guy shouted.

**(BACK TO THE FIGHT *guy man me feel old*)**

Naruto glared death at Gaara, his crazed look getting worse by the second; Gaara matched up with his demonic look. Both genin got ready for the next attack, Gaara's sand shot out quickly; nearly getting Genma in the process. Naruto dodged each attack easily and rushed forward, throwing his whole plan out the window; he just wanted to kill the red head. Naruto let out a powerful punch but a sand wall blocked his way, surprisingly his fist almost made it to the other side of the wall. Naruto snarled and quickly jumped away from the wall before it could crush his hand, Gaara growled and sent a few quick moving projectiles at the blonde; one managed to cut the blonde's cheek but other than that they missed all together.

Naruto rushed forward, he quickly noticed Gaara had his hands in the tora sign and how the sand began to surround him; making a shell. Naruto sped up; the sand was closing up quickly; just when the blonde genin's fist was so close to getting the sand genin it closed up. Naruto stood there panting; he looked up and noticed the spikes of sand that had jutted out of the sand shell, surprised that the one closest to him didn't gorge his eye out.

Blood fell from his hand, he ignored it and jumped away from the shell and popped a few of his broken fingers back in place; the spikes began to retreat back into the sand shell. 'It seems that the sand has hardened, it's too dense to use brute strength.' Naruto thought as he slowly began to calm down; the blonde looked up over the sand shell and noticed something forming in midair.

**(WITH THE HOKAGES)**

"It seems that your genin has something planed, no?" Hiruzen asked, watching the fight intently; "Gaara likes to keep himself _secured _while thinking. The blonde seems very talented Hokage-san." the Kazekage stated his eyes never leaving the fight. "Ah, yes. Naruto is a very talented genin, he graduated top of his class." Hiruzen said, pride showing clear on his face.

"Well let's see who will win."

"Yes, let us see."

**(BACK TO THE FIGHT)**

'Is that an eye?' Naruto thought as he stared at the now fully created eye hovering over the sand shell. The blonde just growled and rushed forward, as soon as he was in close range spikes began to sprout out and try to impale the blonde; Naruto quickly dodged each attack. He flipped high in the air and landed on top of the shell, but he quickly flipped off when the spikes shot out and nearly cut his calf.

'This is getting old!' Naruto growled mentally, the blonde genin jumped back several feet and began weaving through had signs quickly; he knew this was his clan's jutsu but he had to use it to puncture that damned sand shell.

**(IN THE STANDS)**

"Isn't that the?"

"No it can't be! How can a lowly genin know that jutsu!

"Seems little Naru-chan finally got a hold of a very sacred jutsu."

"How can that little devil use that jutsu? It's his fault the clan was slaughtered!"

Sasuke looked left and right as he heard many people whisper and mutter to others, it was very confusing; although the statements that the older part of the crowd was saying was pissing him off. He looked over to his family and noticed them all smiling, or in his father's case smirking.

"Otou-san, why does everyone seem so; surprised?" Sasuke asked Fugaku, the Uchiha head looked down at his youngest son and smirked again; "It seems that Naruto has mastered a very complex jutsu from his clan." Fugaku said. "Is this true okaa-san?" Sasuke asked, "Hai, this is a very strong jutsu from the Uzumaki clan." Mikoto said with a slight huff; her rival, Kushina knew this jutsu. And that small fact pissed her off slightly, "How do you know this jutsu aniki?" the small raven asked the smiling Itachi; "Ah, this jutsu has been used in a few of my spars against Naruto's older brother, before he was defected." Itachi said the last part sadly.

"What's it called?" Sasuke asked, "It's called"

**(BACK TO THE FIGHT)**

"Uzumaki doriu no jutsu!" Naruto said as he stretched out his right arm, the wind began to flow towards the blonde; dirt kicked up and his chakra was beginning to be visible. His chakra began to mix with the wind and it started to form what looked like a drill around Naruto's out stretched arm, the more he added his chakra the more the drill would move up his arm; the young genin let it stop at his bicep.

Naruto locked his eyes on the sand shell and growled, 'Either this will pierce that damn thing, or I'll blow my arm off from finger tip to bicep. So it's fifty-fifty, at best.' Naruto thought before rushing at the sand shell, as he ran a loud whistle was heard, he grabbed his shoulder and dodged the sand spikes as they tried and failed to impale him. A loud crash was heard, dust blocked everyone's view; a tense silence filled the arena.

Once the dust cleared everyone could see Naruto, his arm was impaling the sand shell; the silence dragged on when everyone noticed the blonde still hadn't taken his arm out the shell. 'Did I get him?' Naruto thought as he pumped a little more chakra into the shell, suddenly a loud scream filled the arena.

"AAAAARRGGGHHH! BLOOD, MY OWN BLOOD!"

=w=

Alex: Okay! I finally finished this chapter!

Riku: It took you all summer!

Alex: STFU!

Rex: Um, I think the readers are angry.

Alex: I have many excuses as to why this took so long, but I hate complaining! So I'll just give three important reasons. 1: Family problems have been popping up. 2: I moved. And finally 3: NO BLOODY INTERNET ASSESS! *dies* any way, the next chapter will come soon hopefully.

**Dictionary:**

Hana sutairu: Doku hana no ame: Flower style: Poisonous flower rain

Kage no sutairu: Daku ningyo: Shadow style: Dark puppet

Uzumaki doriu no jutsu: Whirlpool drill

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu: Fire style: Fire ball technique

Baka: idiot

Nani: What

Hajime: Begin

Shousa: Winner

Okaa-san: Mother

Otou-san: Father

Aniki: Big brother

Oi: Hey

Minna-san: Everyone

Jyuuken: Gentle fist

Rikai suru minna-san: Understand everyone

Kaiten: Rotation

Tensai: Geniuses

Urusai: Shut up

Itai: Ow/ouch

Tora: Tiger


	17. Chapter 14

Alex: Alright! Time for the next chapter!

Rex: Aren't you supposed to be working on a research project-!

Alex: STFU MOTHER F*CKA!

Riku: Alex doesn't own Naruto, but she does own Naruto fan art!

=w=

Naruto stiffened at the scream, he was hoping that the stupid sand genin would've let the sand shell down after he was injured; but the damn thing was still up. The blonde tried to pull his arm free but it wouldn't budge, 'What the hell? I can't get my arm out!' the young Uzumaki pumped more chakra into his arm.

"AAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" another scream flew from inside the shell.

Naruto grunted in pain and pulled his arm out, but his eyes widened when he saw what looked like a hand latched onto his arm; he quickly jumped away before the hand could get a better grip on him.

**(IN THE STANDS)**

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! D-Do you think that** thing **is taking over?" Kankuro asked the also shivering blonde next to him, "I-I don't know…h-he's never been hurt this badly. He's never seen his own blood." Temari stammered. 'Kami I remember…when I first saw that **thing**. It was…awful…horrible…' the puppet user thought fearfully.

**(TO THE FIGHT)**

Naruto went to one knee and clutched his arm, he looked into the baseball sized hole in the shell; he could see sand moving around. Suddenly a black and gold eye was seen, a loud roar was heard; Naruto's hair blew back at the sheer strength of the roar. Everyone stiffened at the animal like roar, fear was clear on the civilian faces and maybe a few weak ninjas; Sakuslut was one of them(I'm not saying, I'm just saying.).

The sand shell suddenly began to break, Naruto was on full alert. The shell broke completely and turned into regular sand and rained off of something, soon Gaara was seen panting and holding his wounded shoulder; the sand genin raised his head. His pupils dilated and a crazed look was clear on his face.

**(STANDS…AGAIN?)**

"See! He's bleeding! The shell broke before he could transform." Temari said, "I don't know if I should be happy or sad." Kankuro stated with a shaky voice, "Kankuro…did you piss your pants?" the blonde kunoichi asked; "What! No!" Kankuro half shouted half growled. Temari crossed her arms, "Okay, a bit leaked out." Kankuro admitted; "I knew it." Temari stated.

**(ANOTHER SECTION OF THE STANDS)**

Sasuke looked down at the arena slightly worried, would that red head try to hurt his Naruto-kun? 'No! Naruto-kun can win this fight! I'm sure he can!' the little raven thought confidently, as Sasuke kept focusing he noticed little white feathers raining down; his vision swam. 'What's going on? I feel…so…tired…all of a sudden…' Sasuke thought as his head kept bobbing as he tried to stay awake; he finally lost the fight and collapsed to the ground. Not soon after did the rest of rookie nine do the same. Itachi, Fugaku, and Mikoto quickly realized that a genjutsu had just been cast and quickly put their hands in the tora sign.

"Kai!" the three older Uchihas said as the feathers seemed to be deflected by an invisible bubble. Not too far from them Guy and Kakashi did the same, 'I wonder if Sakura did-YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!' Kakashi groaned when his eye landed on the also knocked out pink haired banshee.

"Uh…Kakashi…isn't that your"

"Don't. Say. Anything."

***WITH THE HOKAGES (?)***

Hiruzen's eyes flew to the Kazekage quickly, surprisingly the Kazekage's dark eyes met his gray ones; the two Hokages stared each other down. "Shall we…" the supposed Kazekage said as two sand ninja appeared at his side, the Kazekage quickly pulled out a vile and threw it to the ground; the vile shattered and smoke filled the whole balcony.

**(THE LEAF NINJA)**

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"

"What was that?"

"Old man!"

**(SAND NINJA)**

'Operation start!' Kankuro, Temari, and their sensei; Baki, thought. Just as that flew through their head a loud explosions erupted from beyond the Leaf's walls, not too soon after a giant three headed snake appeared at the west wall. The beast smashed the wall enforcedly; it let out a loud hiss as it destroyed the west end of the village.

**(AT THE STADUIM)**

Eight hooded figures flew from the stands were many civilians lay asleep from the genjutsu, "Team Li, above! Team Ro, below! Protect the ministers!" the mask wearing figure ordered, team Li rushed towards the balcony that the Hokage sat; but two sand ninja flew from the stands to intercept them.

"Out of my way!" the masked figure shouted as he easily decapitated the sand ninja from the stomach, he ignored their screams as he rushed to catch up with his teammates; he'd be damned if he let a bunch of weak sand scum (sorry Gaara!) keep him from protecting the Hokage.

They landed on the roof leading to the balcony but stopped when two figures flew out the smoke, they stiffened when they realized it was the Kazekage holding the Hokage hostage with a kunai to the old war veteran's throat; unknown to them the two sand ninja that were decapitated landed with a thud on the secondary balcony. Suddenly four figures jumped from the decapitated bodies, and right pass the eight hooded figures; "Pursue them!" the man with the cat like mask ordered.

The Kazekage and the Hokage stood in the middle of the roof with four lone figures standing at the four corners of the roof, "Do it." The Kazekage said; just as the four hooded figures jumped into view. "Hai!" the four figures said as they all did hand signs simultaneously, "Katon: Kuwaddo muraski-en no kabe!" the four figures said as a large purple barrier appeared.

**(TO THE NINJAS)**

"He's the one that casted the genjutsu."

"Seems, so. Damn it all, how did we not notice him?"

"This is bad." Kakashi sighed heavily, "Nine traitors, why so many?" Guy muttered with a sigh as well; damn the Sand and Sound village. This was a dirty trick, and they fucking fell for it; so much for the most powerful village.

**(TO SARUTOBI)**

'Sound nins?' Sarutobi thought as he watched two sand genin jumped down into the stadium with that psycho sand genin, "For the Sand to betray the Leaf…" Hiruzen growled; "An alliance is only useful as camouflage to make the enemy relax his guard." the supposed Kazekage said with amusement clear in his voice. "The useless fighting ends now. From here on out history will change." The Kazekage stated, his eyes squinted; showing that the bastard was smirking.

"You want to start a war?"

"Exactly."

"We should avoid solving things by force, and work out our differences through negotiation. Kazekage-san, there is still time." Hiruzen tried to reason, a cruel laugh was his response. "Heh…do we become peace loving fools when we age. Sarutobi-sensei?" the Kazekage said, Hiruzen's eyes widen and he paled a bit;

"You!"

**(IN THE STADUIM)**

Naruto was surprised when Genma jumped in front of him suddenly, judging the by the man's posture; the blonde could tell he was ready for anything. "Gaara, the plan-!" Baki's eyes widen when he noticed Gaara bent over and trembling, "I knew it…" Temari said; worry clear in her voice. "W-what happened?" Kankuro asked before they heard Gaara's moans of pain as he clutched his head.

"Fool! Trying to transform before the signal!" Baki scolded with agitation clear in his voice, "He's experiencing the side effects! It's impossible to proceed now!" Temari said; "THEN WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO? DO IT WITHOUT GAARA?" Kankuro shouted. The belt up stress getting to him.

Naruto was confused about the conversation, and he hated it when he didn't understand anything; but he did notice the worry and anger clear on the Sand jonin's face. "A…Abort the mission." Baki said shocking the two sand genin, "You guys take Gaara and retreat." the jonin commanded. "W-what about you?" Temari said in complete shock, "Damn…c'mon Temari." Kankuro said as he slung one of Gaara's arms over his shoulder and picked him up; "I'll join the fight. Now go!" Baki ordered. "Y-yeah." Temari said before she and Kankuro left with an unresponsive Gaara.

"Oi, is the leader of this party…Orochimaru?" Genma asked with a serious look on his face, "Who knows? Let's just join the fun." Baki said with a smirk; "OI! What the hell is going on?" Naruto demanded with a cold glare. "Gomen, but the chunin exam is now over. You go pursue Gaara and the others." Genma ordered, his gaze never leaving Baki. This shocked Naruto, "You're already passed the chunin level. If you're a Leaf shinobi then make yourself useful." Genma said, "Hn." Naruto grunted before he disappeared.

**(IN THE STANDS)**

Kakashi saw something in the corner of his eye and turned towards it, he was surprised to see it was his blonde student jumping over the stadium wall; 'Naruto…' the silver haired jonin thought before focusing back onto the Sound nins that were surrounding him and a overly pumped Guy.

**(TO THE HOKAGE)**

"Ah, so Gaara was useless after all." the _Kazekage _said before he started to chuckle evilly to himself, "I see…so that's it?" Hiruzen growled; "Your foolishness has caused Konoha to fall further and further behind, I've won." the _Kazekage _said. "Heh…it's not over yet…I thought I taught you that…" the war veteran said with a smirk. The Kazekage grabbed his face and it peeled off as though it were a mask (cough**itis**cough), "Orochimaru." Hiruzen said as his former student's face was revealed; "I thought the day would come eventually, but you won't get my head so easily." Hiruzen said.

"I told you…you should hurry and pick the fifth" Orochimaru said with a smirk "Because this is where you die, Hokage-sama." The snake sannin said the last part with anything but respect; as his long tongue ran along the side of the freshly sharpened kunai.

**(AT ONE OF THE POSTS ON THE LEAF WALL)**

"So, what kind of guy is this Orochimaru?" a leaf chunin asked, "Why did he become a missing nin?" he asked again to the silent man sitting not too far away; "A long time ago, when the fourth was chosen; Orochimaru felt he was a worthy choice…but was denied such a thing." The man looked up showing none other than Ibiki's heavily scared face.

"Pretty soon after that he defected from the village. From that, Orochimaru most likely has a huge grudge against the third. He wanted revenge." Ibiki said not opening his eyes, "Revenge?" the chunin parroted back; "Certainly, when I was still a gaki; I saw him. And one thing went through my mind" Ibiki slowly opened his eyes and stared the chunin dead in the eyes "That he wasn't human. It was as if he was a monster wearing human skin…to say I nearly shat myself would be a understatement." the heavily scared man said as he glared at the ground.

Suddenly another chunin jumped into view and landed near Ibiki and the silent chunin, "Report! Giant serpents have appeared at the eastern Leaf entrance! And approximately one-hundred Sand nins have invaded the Leaf village!" the chunin said urgently. 'So they finally came.' Ibiki thought, "Have all the shinobi move out and assume their positions! Get in contact with the commander of the east gate!" the special Jonin commanded.

**(WITH KAKASHI)**

Kakashi looked down at the eight enemies that were in his range of sight, "A large number…" Kakashi muttered aloud; "That's not the only problem, look on the roof of the central watch tower." Guy said in a very serious voice. Kakashi looked at the area that the spandex wearing man said and his eye widened, 'That's barrier ninjutsu.' Kakashi thought; he quickly went over to the still useless pink banshee and put his hands in the tora sign.

"Kai!" Kakashi muttered as feathers seemed to pop out of Sakuwhore's head, "Huh? Sasuke-kun?" Sakuwhore muttered tiredly as she woke up; "This is not the time Sakura." Kakashi said in a voice that left no room for objections. The pink haired boar looked around franticly as it noticed all the knocked out civilians, 'What on earth is going on?' Sakuwhore thought; "Kakashi…look at the barrier." Guy said his eyes never leaving the enemy ahead. Kakashi looked at the barrier and his eyes widen, "OROCHIMARU!" the silver haired jonin announced loudly; "Orochimaru? You mean that weirdo that bit Naruto-baka?" Sakuslut asked as though it were the most common thing to ask.

"Hey where is Naruto-baka-huh!" Sakuwhore stopped when two sound ninjas appeared in front of her, before either of the ninjas could make another move Kakashi appeared with two kunais in hand and oh so politely shoved them into the back of the ninja's necks; killing them. Sakuwhore did the only thing she's good at, she covered her head with her hands and peeked up; "Sakura stay like that for a bit. I've just even the odds a bit." Kakashi said as he looked down at her; the way he stood over her looked rather odd.

Kakashi quickly joined Guy as he took out a few sound ninjas, backup arrived a millisecond after Kakashi killed the two sound nins; the silver haired jonin was now back to back with the spandex wearing jonin. "Damn it…I'm concerned about Hokage-sama…what if he's hurt?" Guy said with worry in his voice.

"Have some confidence Guy, that person in that barrier; is the strongest person in Konoha. He's not called the Hokage for nothing." Kakashi reassured as he took out another sound nin.

**(BACK WITH THE HOKAGES)**

The two grown men stood in complete silence, Hiruzen looked into the face of his former student and smirked he saw tears actually build up in the snake like man's eyes; even someone as heartless as Orochimaru has their moments right? "Are you that happy? Or…" Hiruzen's words were cut short as the kunai was plunged into his neck, or that's what everyone at a distance thought. For those who were closer saw that Orochimaru has actually shoved the kunai into his own hand.

"Trying to kill your master…yet you still have the heart to shed tears?"

"I…finally…feel better…"

Orochimaru rubbed the tears and gave some lame assed excuse that he had yawned (yeah and I'm the happiest fucking person on earth. -_-). Hiruzen gave a light chuckle at the statement, "I thought so. I know you're not a man to act solely on vengeance. You have neither goals nor reasons." the aged Hokage; "Hm...perhaps I DO have a goal. Well you could say" Orochimaru grabbed the hat that the Kazekage has once wore and threw it off with the hand that still had the kunai knife embedded in it "I enjoy watching things in motion. It's such a bore when things are at a standstill. Isn't it?" the pale man asked with a smirk spreading across his face.

"A stopped windmill isn't worth watching, you know? Though sometimes it's good, because of the anticipation you see. Anyway" Orochimaru turned around with a sick sadistic look on his face "right now I want to see that windmill spin again…with the 'crumbled leaf' as the wind." Orochimaru stated; grotesque fascination clear in voice.

"Heh…you're the same as always…"

**(BACK IN THE STANDS)**

Kakashi ignored the clang of metal meeting metal as he stood in front of the still hiding pink whore, "Sakura!" the silver haired jonin called getting the attention of the cowering kunoichi; "Listen I have a mission for you. Don't screw it up."

"W-what kind of…mission, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I need you to go wake up Sasuke and Shikamaru if they're not already awake."

"KYAAAH! I-in a situation like this?"

"This is not the time for you to be cowering behind me! Naruto is in pursuit of Gaara and the others from Suna."

"W-what does this have anything to do with Sasuke-kun and Shikamaru?"

"Don't question me! This will be considered an A-ranked mission! Get them and track down Naruto!" Kakashi said sternly as he ran his thumb along the side of a kunai and drew blood, the image of the arm coming out the sand shell that Gaara had hidden himself in flashed in the silver haired jonin's mind; 'I'm concerned about that chakra…' Kakashi thought as he began weave through some hand signs.

"But for that…s-shouldn't we wake more people than just those two?"

"Most likely there are Suna nins swarming around the village. With the basic four man squad you would just get slowed down and it'd make it harder for you to hide. You learned this in the academy correct? "The jonin asked, "O-oh yeah! Wait sensei, you said four people? Who's the last person?" Sakuwhore asked as the silver haired jonin finished the last hand sign and slammed his hand on the back of the knocked out man in front of him. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Kakashi called before a puff of smoke appeared, when the smoke cleared a little brown pug could be seen. A Konoha head band was tied to the pug's head; a blue coat covered the dog's back, a portion of its hind legs, and chest; a strange picture of a face was drawn on the back of the coat. Bandages were wrapped around the pug's front right leg; the fur of the pug was cinnamon brown while the dog's muzzle and ears were a darker brown.

"This is my Ninken, Pakkun." Kakashi said as he looked over at the shocked genin behind him, "W-w-wait a moment sensei! This little puppy is going to be the last person on our team?" Sakuwhore asked; disbelief clear in her eyes and voice. Pakkun jumped on the backs of four knocked out civilians and stopped right in front of the pink banshee's face, "Hey missy! Don't call me cute." Pakkun said with a bored tone.

"Cute? I never called you cute. You're nowhere near cute! "

"Good cause you're not cute yourself. Far from it, to be exact."

"Enough! Sakura go nullify the genjutsu on Sasuke and Shikamaru, if they're not already awake." Kakashi ordered as he blocked a kunai that was aimed for his head that a Suna nin had thrown towards him. "A-alright…" Sakuwhore struggles as it tried to crawl under the legs of the unconscious civilians while dodging falling kunai knives, shurikens, and senbons; Pakkun close behind her.

**(WITH THE OTHERS)**

Itachi walked over to his still unconscious brother and quickly put his hand in the tora seal, "Kai!" the older teen said as white feather seemed to pop out of the smaller raven's body; "Nngh…aniki?" Sasuke muttered as he sat up and looked around. 'Why is everyone asleep? More importantly' Sasuke's eyes flew to the almost empty arena 'where's Naruto-kun?' the teen thought as he noticed Sakuwhore and a little pug crawling towards him.

"Sasuke-kun, you're already up?"

"Hai, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later! I need to wake up Shikamaru…"

"…."

"Shikamaru…from the beginning…you…"

Pakkun walked over to Shikamaru when he realized what Sakuwhore meant and promptly bit the lazy teen's leg.

"ITAAAAIIIIIII!"

"You were able to nullify the genjutsu! Why where you playing possum?"

Sakuwhore quickly explained the whole situation to the two teens; Shikamaru picked up Pakkun by his blue shirt and pinched the pug's cheek, "Bah! I didn't want to be attacked. I refuse anyway." The young Nara stated still pinching the pug's cheek. Pakkun opened his mouth and oh so kindly bit the genin's hand, "ITAI!" Shikamaru shouted; drawing attention to them. A sound nin appeared behind Sasuke-who was still trying to wrap his head around the whole event-ready to kill the raven. "Sasuke-kun, behind you!" Sakupig shouted in fear, before the sound nin could even swing his arm; a green blur practically snatched him off his feet and slammed him into the cement wall with tremendous force.

"F-fast…"

"Not just fast."

Guy channeled more chakra to his fist that was rammed into the sound nin's gut and sent him flying through the wall. "G-Guy-s-sensei?" the three genin said in unison, the shock clear in their voices; "Sakura has already told you the mission but I'll restate it one last time. Locate Naruto, join him, and stop him. Then take him away from the location." Kakashi ordered.

"Kakashi-sensei, what happened to Naruto-kun?"

"I-I'll explain on the way! C'mon Shikamaru!"

"Ugh…this is such a drag."

Kakashi waited until the three genin and the little pug were out of sight before letting out a sigh, "Will they be alright on their own?" Guy asked as he wiped sweat from his brow; "They'll be alright. They have Pakkun with them. We have more pressing matters to attend to." Kakashi said.

"You're right. Let us fight with all our strength, with the power of youth!"

"….did you say something Guy?"

"DAMN YOU KAKASHI!"

Unknown to the two jonin a certain bug user over heard the plan and disappeared from sight in the blink of an eye.

**(WITH THE SNAKE AND THE MONKEY)**

Hiruzen grabbed his Hokage hat and robes and threw them to the wind. A baggy black shirt and baggy black pants were soon revealed; fish net bands went from his elbow to his wrist and also on his legs; from the ankle up until the baggy pants covered them. On his left arm was a metal elbow pad, it was attached to the armor plating that went from his fore arm to his wrist; the same plating was on his shoulders as well, and on his head was a black bandana styled head band that had armor plating hanging from the sides all the way around-for protection of course-his head.

Black sandals adore his bare feet; the grandfatherly look left his eyes and was replaced with the eyes of a killer. He'd be damned if he let his emotions stop him from correcting this mistake he should've fixed years ago. There was a saying he was told when he was younger, 'be careful who you trust, and be careful who you let slip by.'-funny how he wanted to slap himself now-he had trusted his three students, even saw them as his kin; but then he let Orochimaru slip from his carefully weaved net. He'd slip through a small hole and became the monster he was today.

Orochimaru smirked at the garments that the older man had chosen to wear, "So you have your funeral shroud prepared…" the snake like man commented, Hiruzen ignored the statement; he knew conversing with the ebony haired man was like talking with a brick wall.

"Now old man, let's see if you're just as rusty as you look!"

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and they both ran forward, the older man threw a shuriken at the pale man; before the weapon could come even close in range of hitting Orochimaru he went through a series of hand signs, but the snake like man did the same. "Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu!" Hiruzen shouted, that one shuriken doubled, then tripled, then quadrupled, until the mass numbers of the shurikens could no longer be counted. Orochimaru slammed his hands together one he finished the hand seals, "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" Orochimaru said; not even a second later a coffin with the kanji for first rose from the ground.

'To use a summoning as a shield! That has to be them.'

A second coffin with the kanji for second rose from the ground next to the first one, blocking the barrage of shurikens heading towards him. Hiruzen scowled and went through a series of hand signs, 'I have to stop the third one!' the old kage thought before he slammed his hands together; surprisingly the third coffin only managed to make it half way out the ground. 'So he was able to stop the third one, eh? No matter, I still two aces out on the field.' The snake like man thought as the lids of the other two coffins slowly began to fall forward.

"Out of all the people you could've summoned…it had to be them…"

"Don't be surprised, Sarutobi."

**(OUTSIDE THE BARRIER) **

"I-is that really?"

"It can't be! That's impossible!"

"Great…the shit just hit the fan."

**(BACK IN THE BARRIER)**

Standing out of the coffins were none other than the first and second Hokages (too lazy to describe them 3), "It's….been…a long time…eh monkey?" the second hokage said as he slowly raised his head; "Ooh, it's you…you've grown old over the years Sarutobi." The first hokage commented.

"I didn't think I'd meet you two brothers under these circumstances, it's very regrettable. But I will take the responsibility of putting you two back into your slumber. Then maybe later on we can talk in the afterlife." Hiruzen said, his eyes were cold but regret could be seen as well; he could never hide his emotions as well as he needed to.

"Enough talking. We have a fight to continue, and these two will be helping me."

"Looks like you've forgotten that the dead must be respected. I'll have to beat that back into you Orochimaru. And I won't hesitate to strike you down. Former student or not!"

**(WITH SASUKE AND THE OTHERS)**

"I understand. So that's why Naruto-kun wasn't in the arena when I woke up. That's such a rash move." Sasuke said as they sped up, time was not on their side; the longer they took the longer Naruto and Gaara had a chance of meeting up and fighting.

"I am good friends with Naruto but why am I assigned out like this? It's a shittin' chore!" Shikamaru said, aggravation clear in his voice. "It couldn't be helped! These are Kakashi-sensei's orders after all." Sakuwhore said, Pakkun suddenly took a sharp turn to the right; surprising the three genin. "This way! Don't fall behind!" Pakkun ordered as he led them on.

**(SOUND NIN)**

"There they are. You know what to do, don't let them escape alive."

"Hai!"

**(BACK WITH THE GENIN)**

Pakkun stiffened when he caught the scent of the sound nin, "Oi! Pick up the pace!" the small pug ordered, "Huh? What's wrong?" Sakuwhore asked much to the small pug's annoyance; "From behind...there's two squads with eight….no one more, nine men chasing us." Pakkun said urgently.

"What? Already, you've gotta be kidding me!"

"It doesn't seem like they've gotten a complete fix on our location. But they're closing in, and fast. So be prepared for surprise attacks."

"Shit! They're probably chunin level! If they catch us we'll be annihilated!"

'Annihilated?'

"This might cut our chances of catching up to Naruto-kun in half! Should we just ambush them?"

'A-ambush?'

"We'd have a better chance of ambushing them and catching them off guard. They might out number us but a surprise attack on our end might just throw them off and give us time to beat 'em and leave."

"I-iie! S-Sasuke-kun I know you want to catch up with Naruto-baka but that is a very careless move! Maybe we should wait for back up-!"

"Does it look like we have time to wait for fucking back up! Naruto-kun is chasing after that sand ninja and you want to wait for something that might not even come!"

"Sasuke don't snap at her. I know she's weak and all but she has a point. The ambush tactic is a favorable thing in our current circumstances but it won't work. If any of us could make as many clones like Naruto this would be a great plan! But all we have in this team is an Uchiha, a kunoichi with no special abilities, a dog, and the best guy at running away; me."

'What does he mean by a kunoichi with no special abilities? I'm smart! Cha! That's an ability!'

**(AN: the author is currently choking on milk as she laughs her ass off.)**

"These ninja's are probably chunin level, very skilled in hunting down prey and so forth. So the only solution is to create a diversion. They'll focus on said diversion and the rest of us can get away."

"S-so in other words….a-a decoy?"

"Hai. That's the plan…the only drawback is that whoever is the decoy, will surely die."

A pregnant silence came soon after that statement, who was going to be the one to stay behind and die? None of them really wanted to die, they just wanted a way to get away from the two squads of chunin and get Naruto. Sasuke took a deep breath, he might as well do it; he owed the blonde life for all the times he'd saved his ass-even though it was clearly part of a well thought out plan on the raven's part-on all their missions.

"I-I'll do it-"

"I guess I'm the only one suited for the job. So I'll be the decoy."

"S-Shikamaru?"

"Why you? I-I'll take your place instead!"

"No. I'm the one that has a jutsu made for this kind of thing."

"W-what do you mean?"

Shikamaru reached up and grabbed a low hanging branched and used it to flip his self onto said branch and stood with a smirk, "The Kagemane no jutsu was meant to be used as a decoy" the lazy Nara looked over his shoulder, for once looking really bad ass; "So you three go on. I'll catch up later. Tell Naruto I said he owes me for all this trouble." The teen said before he turned back around. He was going to do this and he'd be damned if he let his fear make him chicken out now!

"You got it, better come back alive you lazy ass."

"Ow my pride. Sasuke you're so cruel."

"Urusai baka."

And with that the two genin and the small pug left the teen and sped off, they knew he'd be okay. He was the smartest out the three of them, so he could make up a battle plan on the spot if the situation made it idle. "This is a drag…but I guess I've got no choice." Shikamaru murmured as he waited for his prey to reveal themselves.

**(AN: originally I was going to stop here but I've made you guys wait way too fucking long! So I'll keep going just for you!)**

**(SOUND NINS)**

The leader of the squad looked down and was surprised to see foot prints in the trees, he was sure he these were skilled ninjas but he was wrong; they were just snot nosed brats! 'They're armatures.' He thought with a smirk, "Let's hurry! They can't be too far ahead of us!" the man barked.

**(BACK WITH THE GENIN)**

"Oi! The enemy is getting closer and closer!"

"Y-you don't think he ran do you?"

"Iie, he's got something planned. He wouldn't abandon us."

**(WITH THE LAZY ASS)**

Shikamaru sighed as he looked up at the clouds, 'I did my part on making that false trail. Now, to see if those dumb asses fell for it or not.' The young Nara thought until he heard the familiar sound of feet landing on the ground and smirked; 'Hook, line, and sinker.' Shikamaru thought dryly as he stood from his spot.

**(SoUnD FuCkErS)**

The leader let a small chuckle leave his masked covered mouth, looks like he'd found those little bastards quicker than expected; but it didn't matter. Less work his part really. He crotched down and was about to give the signal to attack until he noticed that his shadow was moving all on its own, it was morphing into an odd shape and stroked out to his teammates shadows. It seemed they were connecting to something else.

"W-what the hell's going on?"

He looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards them out of the tree line, it was a kid; no way. He and his teammates had gotten captured by a fucking kid?

"So you finally caught up? About time. And I bet you're wondering about the dog tracks right since I'm all by my lonesome eh?" The kid held up five stick, all different shapes and held them together; they made the exact shape of a dogs paw!

"You guys aren't very smart, ne. You fell for such a childish trick. Too bad."

So now the little smart ass was insulting their intelligence? Each man in the squad has a look of pure humiliation, murderous intent, and anger, all mixed into one; a really ugly look to give a child really.

"So you caught us kid. What's your next step? I'm sure this jutsu can't last very long. You look drained already." The man stated as he glared at the teen-which is questionable since all he has been doing is glaring. "Heh…really…I didn't plan to do anything…but I really don't wanna risk you all going after my friends. So I'll just end it now." the kid said with a smirk as he reached back and grabbed a hand full of both shurikens and kunai knives.

"Say good night forever."

=w=

Alex: Dear god! I am so sorry for the long fucking wait! I know about half of you gave up on me. I really don't blame you! The combination of test back to back, projects appearing outta nowhere, my family trying to keep out my room and off my laptop more, and the plain old not being in MY own house has fucked EVERYTHING UP! Like I always say…I will update…whenever I can…Oh and I'd like to say I have a Tumblr now. But it's for my lovely little OC Akuma Riku. You can ask him anything ya want!

Uh...here's a link if ya ever really wanna see it (though I doubt you do. -_-U)

.com/

**DICTIONARY:**

Tora: Tiger

Hai: Yes

Katon: Kuwaddo muraski-en no kabe: Fire style: Quad purple flame wall

Oi: Hey

Gomen: Sorry

Kuchiyose no jutsu: Summoning technique

Ninken: Ninja dog

Kai: Release

Aniki: Big brother

Itai: Ow

Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu: Shuriken clone technique

Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei: Summoning: Impure world resurrection

Iie: No

Kagemane no jutsu: Shadow possession technique

Urusai: Shut up

Baka: Idiot


End file.
